Les doigts entremêlés
by ma00333
Summary: Ginny est revenue. Mais elle est seule, sans Harry, et au fond du trou. Seulement, elle n'est plus si seule maintenant. Ils sont là pour l'aider à se reconstruire. Et il est là pour la comprendre. Mais pourquoi est-ce sur Théodore que c'est tombé ? Lui n'a jamais rien demandé, et pourtant, il se laisse entraîner par les histoires sombres de la jeune fille ...
1. Prologue

**Hello !**

 **Je continue de publier de nouvelles histoires, qui j'espère, vous plairont :)**

 **Celle-ci est un petit peu dans le même style que The Choice Of Colors (pour ceux qui l'ont lue), mais avec quand même de grosses différences.**

 **Bien sûr, l'histoire est ici centrée sur Ginny, et Théodore Nott.**

 **J'ai vraiment essayé de faire une histoire réaliste, un peu sombre, avec de nombreux et lourds secrets, sans pour autant négliger les relations entre les personnages ...**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ;)**

* * *

Une jeune fille transplana et atterrit dans une épaisse couche de neige. Elle a froid. Ses larmes gèlent avant même d'avoir atteint le sol. Son grossier pull en laine rouge est tout mouillé sous sa parka jaune. Son jean noir est également trempé, seul ses pieds sont protégés par de grosses bottes de pompier moldu. La jeune fille n'a plus la force de se relever, elle a trop froid, trop faim, elle est trop fatiguée. Elle voudrait se laisser aller dans ce confortable coussin de neige, oublier le froid et laisser cette douce sensation paisible qu'est la mort la prendre. Pourtant, elle ne doit pas, et elle le sait. Alors, aussi difficilement que lentement, elle se redresse. Elle attrape son sac à quelques mètres d'elle et le met à son poignet. Elle a du mal à bouger. Chaque respiration est dure pour elle, une vraie torture, mais elle n'arrête pas de respirer. Elle se relève petit à petit, sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée ressortant par son nez sous la forme de brouillard.

Elle n'est plus très loin. De là où elle est, elle peut voir le Terrier. Elle ferme les yeux et peut déjà imaginer toutes les personnes présentes à l'intérieur, les odeurs et plats servis. Mais elle n'a pas faim. Elle n'a plus froid non plus. Elle ne sent plus rien, et ressent encore moins.

Elle fait un pas, puis un autre, et encore un autre. C'est horriblement dur. Soulever un pied, l'avancer un peu, le reposer. Soulever l'autre pied, l'avancer un peu plus que l'autre, le reposer sans perdre son équilibre et tomber. Encore et toujours la même torture. Avancer prudemment, voir la destination finale se rapprocher, et enfin, un miracle.

Devait-elle frapper, sonner, ou tout simplement ouvrir la porte et rentrer ?

Elle ne savait que faire. Elle resta longtemps devant la porte, à hésiter. Quand elle osa enfin sonner, elle avait l'impression que cela faisait déjà des heures qu'elle était là.

Mais maintenant, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Vivre, survivre. C'était son but, sa promesse, et elle devait la tenir. Elle devait se battre pour lui, pour elle, pour eux. Comment ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle savait pourquoi et pour qui, mais comment, elle ne savait pas.

Elle attendit une éternité que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir, les pas résonnant dans sa tête et son esprit. Elle entendit le cliquetis familier du verrou s'ouvrir, la poignée toujours pas graissée se tourner, et la vieille porte grinçante elle aussi non huilée s'ouvrir.

Et alors que la lumière de l'intérieur l'éblouissait, elle ne put penser qu'à une seule chose :

« S'ils ne se dépêchent pas, dans trente secondes je ne tiendrais plus debout. »

Elle entendit un cri, ressemblant étrangement à son prénom, et eut à peine le temps de voir des personnes se précipiter sur elle, qu'elle s'effondra. Ce fut le noir complet, mais au fond d'elle, elle le savait : elle était en sécurité maintenant, et tout irait bien.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce prologue, qui est très peu précit et très flou, mais je vous rassure, les chapitres suivants seront beaucoup plus clairs et plus longs aussi :)**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce prologue ?**

 **Je publierai tous les dimanche et mercredi, donc je vous dis à mercredi :D**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hello !**

 **Je ne sais pas trop ce que vous avez pensé du prologue, mais j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira plus :)**

 **L'histoire reste quand même assez noire, et j'ai vraiment essayé de prendre mon temps durant l'écriture ...**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

La neige tombe tout doucement, recouvrant le Terrier d'une fine couche de poudre blanche. De la lumière s'échappe à travers les fenêtres, et une bonne odeur de dinde flotte dans toute la demeure. Molly, tous ses enfants, excepté deux, ainsi que ses belles-filles et son mari sont réunis autour de la table, et partage ce premier repas de noël depuis la fin de la guerre. Tout le monde s'amuse et rit, mais les trois places vide jettent toujours un froid à chaque fois que quelqu'un les regarde. Soudain, une sonnerie retentit, coupant net toutes les discussions. Tous se lancent des regards suspicieux, puis, Molly se lève pour aller voir. Tous la suivent du regard et se lèvent pour regarder discrètement qui vient interrompre les festivités à une heure si avancée. La mère de famille regarda par l'œil de bœuf, et poussa un petit cri avant d'ouvrir la porte et de se précipiter dehors :

– Ginny !

Toutes les personnes se précipitèrent et purent voir la mère serrer sa plus jeune fille dans les bras.

Ce n'était plus une petite fille qui se tenait à peine sur ses jambes devant toute sa famille. Sa peau était translucide, seules ses joues étaient rougies par le froid, ses cheveux ternes et emmêlés étaient sales, et surtout, ses yeux injectés de sang, gonflés et cernés de noir. Ce n'était plus la guerrière et battante qu'elle était, là, devant eux, mais une simple poupée, vide d'énergie et de vie. Retenant à peine ses larmes, la jeune fille s'effondra littéralement, ses jambes ne la portant plus, inconsciente. Ron se jeta sur elle et la souleva dans ses bras :

– Ginny ! Tout va bien maintenant, ptite sœur, tu es avec nous.

Lui dit-il d'une voix tendre, tout en allant la déposer sur le canapé du salon, laissant son sac dans l'entrée. Très vite, tout le monde lui apporta des couvertures et un bol de soupe chaude, mais elle restait profondément endormie. Résignés, ils finirent tous par aller se coucher un par un, ne pouvant rien faire contre l'état de fatigue intense qui les gagnaient. Au final, il ne resta que les parents Weasley, Ron, et Hermione :

– Allez vous coucher papa et maman. Je vais rester la veiller, ne vous inquiétez pas.

– Tu es sûr que ça va aller mon chéri ?

– Oui maman. Allez vous reposer, je m'occupe de tout.

Molly donna un baiser à Ron et Hermione, et monta se coucher avec son mari, après un dernier coup d'œil sur sa seule et unique petite fille.

Ron tenait toujours la main de Ginny, il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Il pouvait sentir sa peau froide dans sa main, et c'était la seule preuve que tout cela n'était pas un rêve. Hermione s'assit par terre à côté de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Dans un souffle, elle murmura, de peur de troubler la tranquillité et le silence de la pièce si elle parlait à voix haute :

– Ron, j'ai peur.

– Moi aussi Hermione.

Il enroula son bras autour de la taille de sa petite-amie et embrassa ses cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux :

– Tu crois qu'Harry aussi va revenir ?

– Je ne sais pas Mione. Il faut attendre que Ginny aille mieux. C'est elle qui nous dira ce qu'on veut savoir.

– J'ai eu peur pour eux. Je suis complètement perdue, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je suis tellement heureuse de revoir Ginny, mais …

Hermione se leva et alla à la fenêtre sans finir sa phrase, ce n'était pas la peine. Ron quitta le chevet de Ginny à regret, mais il savait bien qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour l'instant, mais qu'Hermione, oui. Alors il se plaça derrière elle et l'embrassa tendrement, avant de murmurer :

– Vous êtes toutes les deux les personnes les plus importantes à mes yeux. Et je sais que je pourrais encore vivre des centaines de fois la guerre, affronter une armée de mangemorts, un dragon à main nue, mais vivre sans vous, je ne peux pas. Vous êtes mes soleils, mes amours, mes raisons de vivre, et sans vous je ne suis rien. Tu comprends ?

Hermione se retourna et sourit :

– Moi aussi Ron, je ne peux pas vivre sans vous. Vous êtes la seule famille qui me reste et sans vous, je n'ai plus aucune raison de continuer de me battre et de vivre …

Ron resserra son étreinte sur Hermione. Puis, ensemble ils allèrent s'asseoir par terre, à côté du canapé où était endormie Ginny, pour la veiller et la surveiller. Mais sans s'en apercevoir, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, gagnés par la fatigue de toutes ces émotions.

Ron sentit son oreiller bouger, mais ce n'est que quand il entendit un gémissement qu'il réalisa alors qu'il écrasait de sa tête quelqu'un en fait. Il se releva en sursaut, ce qui réveilla également Hermione, endormie sur son épaule, qui s'écria encore endormi et en étouffant un bâillement :

– Ron ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Mais Ron n'écoutait pas sa petite-amie, son attention retenue par autre chose, plus précisément son oreiller vivant. Sa sœur battait lentement des paupières et avait repris des couleurs. Elle allait se réveiller ! Ron saisit sa main et caressa sa joue :

– Ginny, Ginny, réveille-toi, tu es à la maison !

La jeune fille ouvrit alors les yeux et croisa le regard de son frère. Il suffit d'une seconde, et elle éclata en sanglot. Alors que son frère la serrait fort contre lui et caressait ses cheveux, elle s'agrippa à sa chemise. Il essayât de la calmer :

– C'est fini maintenant ptite sœur, tout va bien, t'es à la maison. Calme-toi ...

Hermione s'éclipsa quelques secondes, et revint avec un plateau rempli de nourriture. Il était encore très tôt, et même Madame Weasley n'était pas encore debout. Elle déposa le plateau sur les cuisses de sa meilleure amie et dit d'une voix douce :

– Mange un peu, tu dois avoir faim.

Ginny essuyât les larmes restantes sur ses joues, et commençât à manger en silence, surveillée de près. Quand elle repoussa le plateau, encore bien garni, Ron s'empressa de protester :

– Mais tu n'as presque rien manger !

Ginny fit non de la tête, et voyant son regard se remplir de larmes et le regard de reproche d'Hermione, Ron s'empressa d'ajouter :

– Mais ça fait rien !

– Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu veux peut-être prendre une douche ?

Demanda Hermione, avec une voix douce et affectueuse. La jeune fille regarda ses vêtements, de vrais haillons et ouvrit pour la première fois la bouche :

– Ça ne serait pas de refus.

Répondit Ginny, naturellement, alors que Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard surpris. Elle parlait. Bien sûr que c'était normale, mais Ron s'était attendu à ce qu'elle se mure dans un silence total, étant donné l'état de choc dans lequel ils l'avaient retrouvée sur le palier de leur porte. Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre dans les escaliers.

– Tout va bien ici ?

Demanda la voix de Molly dans les escaliers. Mais celle-ci se stoppa net quand elle aperçut sa fille éveillée sur le canapé. Elle se dépêcha d'aller à ses côtés :

– Ho, mon bébé, ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Je suis tellement contente que tu sois revenue. Tu as faim ? Tu veux une autre couverture ? Ou peut-être que tu ...

– Ça va maman, je vais bien !

La coupa en criant Ginny, la voix légèrement trop aigüe. Molly échangea un regard surpris avec son fils et Hermione, tout en laissant échapper un hoquet de surprise. Ginny repoussa les couvertures, et se leva avec beaucoup de mal, ne tenant que difficilement sur ses jambes bleuis et maigres. Tout en grimaçant, elle demanda d'une voix surprenante sure et ferme, voir même assez sec :

– Hermione, tu ne peux pas m'aider ?

Hermione s'approcha d'elle en vitesse et l'aida à aller jusque dans la salle de bain, où elle la laissa prendre ses aises et se laver un peu. De retour dans le salon, elle répondit aux questions silencieuses des deux Weasley :

– Je n'ai vu aucunes traces suspectes sur son corps. Elle est juste très fatiguée et amaigrie. Il ne lui est rien arrivé, je crois.

Tous soupirèrent de soulagement. Hermione laissa son regard dans le vide, et dit inconsciemment :

– Maintenant, reste à savoir où est Harry et comment il va ...

Lorsque George se leva, il eut froid. C'était la sensation qu'il avait quand il se souvenait que son frère était mort. Et même le soleil chaud du mois août, et la neige brulante de ce mois de décembre n'avaient pû lui faire oublier ce vide autour de lui. Mais quand il descendit dans la salle à manger et qu'il vit sa petite sœur pour la première fois depuis des mois, plus précisément depuis le 2 Juin, soit un mois après la fin de cette guerre, il sentit comme un rayon de soleil venir réchauffer son coeur, et ce depuis longtemps. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il prit Ginny dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Emporté par son élan, il la souleva même et la fit virevolter comme quand elle était petite. Ginny rit aux éclats, et toute la famille Weasley les dévisagea, avant de sourire, attendrie par ce spectacle. George ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux. C'était comme si sa sœur était morte et qu'elle venait de revenir à la vie, le faisant par la même occasion revenir à la vie. Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à se détacher de sa petite sœur, la seule et l'unique. Comme tout le monde, il avait peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'elle disparaisse d'un moment à un autre, aussi magiquement que ce qu'elle était apparu. Mais tout comme Ron avait pu le constater auparavant, elle était bien et belle réelle, quelque peu différente, mais vraiment là. Il la lâcha enfin, la reposant sur le sol, la regarda quelques secondes, surtout ses changements, puis, après lui avoir adressé un dernier sourire, il s'installa à table sans rien dire. Ginny resta quelques secondes sans bouger, avant de faire de même.

Puis, tout le monde s'installa à table comme un seul homme et personne n'osa vraiment parler avec Ginny, si ce n'est des futilités.

Plus tard dans la journée, tout le monde était réuni dans le salon, et Ginny n'échappa pas cette fois-ci à l'interrogatoire et engueulade de sa mère :

– Mais où était-tu passée jeune fille ? Tu as conscience qu'on s'est inquiété pendant des mois ? Aucunes nouvelles, un jour, vous décidez de partir comme ça avec Harry ? Et ta pauvre mère, tu y a pensé ? Pas un mot, rien ! Tu devrais avoir honte jeune fille …

Molly s'apprêtait à continuer d'engueuler sa fille, mais Bill la coupa :

– Maman, ça suffit. Regarde !

Ginny était à présent au bord des larmes, mais tentait par fierté de les retenir quand même. Bill s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé et la serra contre lui, alors qu'elle se blottit volontiers contre son épaule. Hermione s'accroupit pour être à son niveau, et lui demanda gentiment, tout en lui prenant la main :

– Ginny, où est Harry ?

La jeune fille renifla et baissa la tête. Hermione comprit que Ginny n'était pas encore prête à en parler, alors elle tenta une nouvelle question :

– Pourquoi êtes-vous parti Gin' ?

Elle releva la tête et murmura :

– Par-ce que c'était trop dur …

Tous furent surpris de la réponse de la cadette. « Elle nous avait bien dit qu'elle en pouvait plus, que c'était trop dur de vivre, et que tous ses souvenirs la hantaient … », pensa Bill. Ginny était de loin, avec Harry, celle qui avait le plus de séquelles de la guerre. Hermione retenta :

– Pourquoi t'es partie Ginny, pourquoi ? On a besoin de savoir, que tu nous expliques ...

Un nouveau flot de larmes cascada sur les joues de la jeune fille, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de répondre difficilement :

– Je … c'est …

Perturbé de ne pas trouver ses mots, elle sauta sur ses pieds et alla regarder par la fenêtre, cherchant toujours ses mots, alors que tout le monde la suivait du regard. Finalement, elle retourna s'asseoir entre Ron et Bill, et dit maladroitement, tout en se tordant les mains :

– J'étais malheureuse, on ne supportait plus tous ces horribles souvenirs … C'était trop dur …

Elle s'arrêta, ne pouvant en dire plus, complètement secouée par l'émotion.

Ginny renifla bruyamment, et leva ses grands yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Hermione trouva qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé dans ce regard, d'habitude si pétillant et malicieux. C'était plus qu'un deuil. C'était de la tristesse à l'état pur, et ça frappa Hermione de plein fouet. Elle ne s'en était pas aperçut avant, mais c'est ça qui rendait Ginny plus vieille, plus mature et surtout, plus fragile. Elle comprit alors qu'il lui faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps. Certaines choses seront plus faciles à dire que d'autres. Hermione soupira et lui prit la main :

– Je crois que tu as encore besoin de repos. Si tu veux, on peut aller dans ta chambre ?

Ginny lui sourit et hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Arthur soupira :

– Je crois qu'on a tous besoin de repos.

– Pour ceux qui ont faim, je serais dans la cuisine.

Annonça Molly. Tout le monde acquiesçât et parti de son côté.

Ginny se rappropriait petit à petit sa chambre. Hermione partageait à présent sa chambre avec Ron, ce qui faisait plaisir à Ginny, bien sûr, mais là, elle se sentait plus seule que jamais. Elle ouvrit sa vieille armoire dont la porte grinça, et regarda ses vieux vêtements. Elle enfila alors un vieux pyjama confortable et doux, et se glissa dans les couvertures. Longtemps elle réfléchit et pensa, entourée par le noir, avant de finalement s'endormir avec difficultés. Elle aurait voulu résister contre le sommeil comme elle faisait d'habitude, pour ne pas revoir tous ces horribles souvenirs, et ses cauchemars encore plus horrible, mais elle ne pouvait pas lutter éternellement contre la fatigue, et ses forces étaient épuisées depuis longtemps déjà.

Hermione avait attendu devant la porte de la chambre de Ginny. Et même après que la lumière est disparue à travers la serrure et sous la porte, elle était restée pour écouter, guetter les sanglots de sa meilleure amie. Ron s'était glissé à ses côtés et ils avaient attendu longtemps, même plus longtemps que ce qu'il aurait fallu. En partie rassurés, ils retournèrent dans leur chambre dans un silence religieux tard dans la nuit. Ils se changèrent chacun de leur côté, et se couchèrent côte à côte sans dire un mot. Hermione se blottit contre Ron dans ce petit lit, et enfouit son visage dans le cou de son petit-ami, pour sentir son odeur réconfortante. Ron s'endormit rapidement, comme à son habitude, surtout lorsqu'il était bouleversé, mais Hermione ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là à rien faire, elle avait besoin de bouger ! Elle n'aimait pas cette ambiance déprimante qui régnait dans toute la maison, et elle avait un trop plein d'énergie à gaspiller. Elle se leva d'un bond, repoussant les couvertures par terre, et alluma les lumières d'un coup de baguette, réveillant en même temps Ron, surpris. Mais elle n'y fit pas attention, et tout en souriant, lui dit :

– Et si on essayait d'oublier un moment Ginny et qu'on se détendait ? J'ai besoin de toi Ron, fais-moi oublier toutes ces choses déprimantes, j'ai besoin de bouger !

Sans laisser Ron parler, elle lançât un sort pour insonoriser la pièce et de la musique forte retentit dans toute la chambre. Hermione attrapa la main de Ron et le tira hors du lit, malgré ses grognements de protestations. Elle commença à sauter et danser comme une adolescente le ferait, seule enfermée dans sa chambre. Ron la regarda d'abord étonné, puis se prit au jeu et la rejoignit. Ils sautèrent dans tous les sens, dans toute la pièce et même sur le lit. Hermione tournait sur elle-même, et Ron autour d'elle. Après un moment, Hermione poussa Ron sur le lit, et se laissa tomber sur lui, essoufflée, et morte de rire. Ron l'élança, reprenant son souffle et essayant d'arrêter de rire. Quand ils furent calmés, se fut Hermione qui commençât à embrasser Ron, tout en se collant à lui de façon très provocante.

Après un long moment passé à s'embrasser, Ron remit une mèche derrière l'oreille d'Hermione après avoir roulé sur elle, et murmura contre ses lèvres :

– Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

– Oui, je sais. Moi aussi je t'aime ….

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, Ron ayant saisi de nouveau ses lèvres. Ils ne s'endormirent que très tard, épuisés.

* * *

 **Voilà, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Comment trouvez-vous le comportement de tout le monde, les Weasley, Georges, Ron, Hermione, et surtout, Ginny ? Et que pensez-vous qu'il lui est arrivé ? Et Harry dans tout ça ?**

 **Je vous dis à mercredi pour la suite ;)**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hello !**

 **Je poste encore un jour en avance puisque demain, je ne pourrai pas ...**

 **Voici donc un nouveau chapitre avec le retour à Poudlard de Ginny, et sa "rencontre" avec un certain Serpentard ...**

* * *

Ginny se réveilla, et regarda autour d'elle. On aurait dit un rêve, elle était dans sa chambre, avec son vieux pyjama, et elle pouvait sentir la bonne odeur de nourriture provenant de la cuisine. Elle enfila des vêtements propres, son vieux pyjama étant trempé de sueur par la nuit agitée qu'elle avait eu. Elle aurait bien voulu prendre une bonne douche, mais son ventre criait trop famine pour qu'elle attende. Elle se précipita carrément sur les escaliers, mais rata la première marche. Elle se sentit tomber, mais deux bras la rattrapèrent avant qu'elle ne dévale les escaliers. C'était Charlie :

– Fait attention ptite sœur, tu pourrais te faire mal !

Ginny sourit en réponse, et descendit plus lentement les escaliers. Elle dû se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur la nourriture. Elle s'assit calmement à table, et sa mère demanda :

– Bien dormie ma chérie ?

Ginny ne répondit pas. C'était bizarre cette façon qu'ils avaient tous d'agir comme avant. Molly n'en tint pas rigueur à sa fille et continua à parler dans le vide :

– J'ai fait ton plat préféré, du pain perdu !

Ginny ne dit rien et mangea en silence. Petit à petit la cuisine se remplie de tête rousse, et Ginny se sentit à l'étroit. Elle décida de sortir un peu, mais au moment d'aller dehors, Hermione l'interpela :

– Je peux venir avec toi si tu vas dehors ?

– Tu as peur que je m'enfuie de nouveau ?

– Non, j'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air.

Ginny lui donna son accord d'un geste de la tête, et elles sortirent toutes les deux, emmitouflées dans leurs manteaux.

Une fois dehors malgré le froid, elles firent quelques pas. Quand Ginny tapota sa veste comme si elle cherchait quelque chose, Hermione sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes :

– C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Ginny le saisit vivement et en sortit une, sans un mot. Elle chercha un briquet dans ses poches et regarda Hermione, la suppliant du regard :

– T'aurais pas du feu ?

Hermione ne dit rien et alluma la cigarette d'un sort avec sa baguette.

– Merci.

Ginny fuma sa cigarette en silence, tirant de rapides et courtes bouffées et rejetant de la fumée en cercle. Quand elle finit, elle s'assit contre un arbre et Hermione la rejoignit.

– Pourquoi tu n'as pas allumé ta cigarette avec ta baguette ? Tu cherchais un briquet ?

Ginny lui jeta un regard noir et marmonna :

– Pas pensé …

Le silence se fit entre les deux jeunes filles un moment, puis Hermione se releva et essayât de rester calme, tout en posant sa question :

– Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne pratiques plus la magie ?

Ginny leva lentement les yeux, non surprise, et prit son temps pour répondre :

– Depuis le premier jour.

Elles restèrent un moment à se regarder dans les yeux, sans qu'aucune ne lâche le regard de l'autre. Finalement, c'est quand Ron passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte et les appela pour le repas qu'elles se lâchèrent du regard. Elles se pressèrent de rentrer et de rejoindre les autres.

Les jours passèrent lentement. Ginny ne parlait pas beaucoup et restait le plus souvent seule dans son coin, bien que tout le monde fasse des efforts avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ces derniers mois, et impossible aussi de savoir où était Harry. La rentrée approchait, et Madame Weasley était intransigeante sur ce point, Ginny retournerait à Poudlard pour sa dernière année, même si l'année scolaire était déjà commencée. Un jour, elle traina même de force sa petite dernière sur le chemin de Traverse, aussi bien pour lui acheter ses fournitures scolaires que de nouveaux vêtements. Ce fut Fleur qui eut la lourde tâche de refaire la garde-robe de la jeune fille, celle-ci s'en désintéressant complètement. Malgré toute la nourriture cuisinée par Molly, Ginny mangeait toujours très peu et était restée bien mince, presque maigre. Tous ses anciens vêtements et uniformes étaient bien trop petits en taille, mais trop larges aussi, ce qui n'était pas forcément très beau à voir, esthétiquement parlant. Ginny ne se souciait guère des vêtements portés, des livres achetés ou encore de la cuisine de sa mère. Rien ne l'intéressait, hormis le paquet de cigarettes toujours plein qu'elle avait en permanence sur elle. Elle n'utilisait sa baguette que pour allumer ses clopes, et rechignait encore à utiliser sa baguette. Hermione essayait de lui faire rattraper son retard en cours, mais Ginny ne l'écoutait pas et laissait les parchemins s'entasser et prendre la poussière. Tous se pliaient en quatre pour essayer de la distraire, de lui faire plaisir, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir faire ciller les yeux bleus de la jeune fille, toujours rêveurs et souvent perdues.

La rentrée fut le 4 Janvier, et Ginny se rendit à contre cœur à la gare King Cross pour prendre le train avec son frère et Hermione. Elle reconnut certains élèves dans le train, qui la regardèrent surpris de son retour, et finit par s'installer dans un wagon avec Neville et Luna, mais encore une fois, elle ne fut pas très bavarde, ce qui ne les gênât pas. Arrivée à Poudlard, elle rejoignit sa table sous le regard curieux de tout le monde, et surtout les chuchotements. Beaucoup de rumeurs, pas toujours flatteuses, avaient circulées en son absence. Certains élèves eurent le courage même de venir lui demander où était Harry, mais seul le silence et un regard noir de Ron fut leur réponse.

Une fois le repas terminé, Ginny s'éclipsa et monta en silence dans la tour d'astronomie. Arrivée à son sommet, elle s'assit, laissant ses pieds pendre dans le vide, et sortit une cigarette. Elle l'alluma, et tira de longues bouffées. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester Poudlard, et tous ces horribles souvenirs qui la hantaient. Elle avait constaté que Poudlard était désormais entièrement restaurée et qu'aucunes traces ne laissaient penser que quelques mois auparavant, il y avait eu une guerre dans l'enceinte même de ces bâtiments. Certaines choses avaient quand même changé, comme l'architecture des escaliers reconstruits, les tableaux et armures en moins … Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, parce que jamais elle n'oublierait. Finissant sa cigarette, elle la jeta par-dessus la rambarde, exactement la même que celle d'où Dumbledore était tombé lors de sa mort, et rejoignit sa salle commune pour essayer de dormir et se reposer, bien qu'elle sache parfaitement que sa nuit ne serait pas aussi tranquille que ce qu'elle le voudrait.

Elle se leva à 7h, collante de sueur et alla prendre une douche. Les autres filles furent plus rapides qu'elle a se préparer et partirent sans l'attendre. Une fois seule, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Merlin, Harry aurait honte d'elle s'il la voyait à ce moment même. Elle détesta l'image que le miroir lui renvoyait, celui d'une fille trop maigre, exactement ce qu'elle détestait, d'une fille cernée de noir, d'une fille qui pourrait passer pour n'importe quoi. Habillée de vêtements miteux, elle pourrait passer pour une SDF, habillée de vêtements provoquant, pour une fille qui vend son corps, habillée de vêtements noirs, d'une droguée. Mais après tout, ne l'avait-elle pas été ? Elle se détacha de son reflet et s'habilla de l'uniforme. Ses cheveux ayant un peu retrouvés leur éclat roux, elle les attacha en une queue de cheval, et prit en vitesse son sac. Elle était en retard et n'avait le temps de faire qu'une chose : soit manger, soit fumer. Le choix fut vite pris, et elle se dirigea vers le parc en vitesse. Il faisait toujours froid en cette époque de l'année, et elle se maudit de ne pas avoir prit de veste.

Elle se sentait si seule. Mais en même temps, n'avait-elle pas cherché cette solitude ?

Elle soupira et écrasa sa cigarette avant de se diriger vers son premier cour, potion évidemment.

Elle arriva presque en retard, et ne put échapper à la remarque de Rogue :

– Vous croyez que parce que vous vous êtes enfuie plusieurs mois vous avez le droit d'être en retard, mais vous vous trompez Miss. 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor !

Rogue allait commencer son cours, mais Ginny en décida autrement :

– Et vous, vous croyez que parce que vous étiez un espion qui n'a pas choisi son camp, vous avez le droit de faire ce qui vous plait. Vous n'êtes qu'un hypocrite qui a tué son premier amour et n'a jamais su se reconstruire et apprendre à vivre sans. Vous l'avez trahi, vous n'êtes qu'un lâche.

Lâcha Ginny d'une voix calme et posée, mais avec force de conviction quand même. La salle fut silencieuse pendant quelques secondes, avant que Rogue ne déclare, étrangement calme, lui aussi :

– Gryffondor vient de perdre 100 points et Miss Weasley vient de gagner une semaine de retenues. Sortez vos manuelles !

Les élèves s'exécutèrent en silence, et Ron et Hermione lui adressèrent un regard compatissant. Ginny s'estima heureuse de n'avoir qu'une seule semaine de retenu, mais dans le fond, elle s'en foutait. Soudain, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était la seule debout et qu'il ne restait plus aucunes places. Tournant sur elle-même, la voix de Rogue retentit derrière elle :

– Allez donc vous assoir au fond Miss Weasley, à côté de Monsieur Nott. Et évitez de bavarder avec lui !

Ajouta Rogue avec ironie. Ginny lui lançât un regard noir et s'installa à côté du garçon blond.

Contrairement aux autres, il ne la dévisagea pas bizarrement. Il ne lui parla pas durant tout le cours, et se contenta de faire de son mieux la potion demandée. Ginny ne connaissait pas vraiment ce garçon. Elle savait seulement qu'il s'appelait Théodore, avait toujours été dans la même année que son frère, Hermione et Harry. Elle avait entendu à de rares occasions Hermione le maudire à cause de ses notes excellentes, et Harry et Ron s'étaient bien des fois étonnés de le voir seul, bien que Malfoy lui accorde son respect. Ginny ne pensa qu'à ça durant tout le cours, et fut étonnée de savoir si peu de chose sur lui. Elle l'observa discrètement, mais ne put rien apprendre de plus, à part qu'il était très bon en potion. Une fois le cours finit, elle partit en vitesse, troublée par son voisin. Elle enchaina les cours en silence, et ce ne fut que le midi, qu'elle s'attabla en souriant :

– Hum, ça a l'air bon tout ça !

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard surpris, mais ne dirent rien. Ils l'observèrent, tout comme la majorité des élèves dans la salle. Ils furent soulagés de voir que ce n'était pas une blague quand ils la virent manger avec appétit son assiette pleine.

De l'autre côté de la salle, un Serpentard solitaire la dévisageait également. Il avait été troublé par cette fille. Il ne la connaissait que de vue avant, une jeune fille vive et pleine de vie. Il connaissait aussi son histoire avec le Survivant – qui étrangement avait disparu avec elle mais n'était jamais revenu- et les rumeurs à son sujet. Mais Théodore n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de très bavard, il se contentait d'écouter les gens parler, sans pourtant croire tous qu'ils disaient.

Ce qui l'avait troublé durant tout le cours, c'était la façon qu'elle avait de se tenir silencieuse et de le regarder travailler consciencieusement. Il avait eu l'impression de se voir lui, un garçon a l'apparence négligé, silencieux. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus frappé, c'était cette même lueur dans ses yeux, celle qu'il avait si souvent. C'était la lumière du désespoir, du deuil, de l'abandon de la vie. Il l'avait connu si souvent depuis la mort de sa mère et le début de la guerre. Rares étaient les gens qui avaient cette petite lumière dans leurs yeux, et ça l'avait choqué que cette fille, si frêle, l'ai au fond du regard. En sans le savoir, c'était cette même lueur dans les yeux de Nott qui avait perturbé Ginny.

Le soir, alors que les trois Gryffondors faisaient leurs devoirs en silence, Ginny demanda enjouée :

– Vous connaissez bien Nott ?

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard surpris. Ron demanda, prudent :

– Non, pourquoi ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ? Il t'a dit quelque chose pendant le cours de potion ?

– Non.

Hermione et Ron avaient à présent l'habitude des réponses incomplètes et sans justification de Ginny. La jeune fille parlait peu, et ne disait que l'essentiel. Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes :

– Pas grand-chose en fait. Il a de très bons résultats et était neutre durant la guerre. Sa famille est riche, sinon, on ne sait pas grand-chose d'autre sur lui.

Ginny haussa les épaules, insatisfaite par la réponse de son amie, saisit son paquet de cigarettes et sortit en fumer une dans le parc. Elle soupira en pensant à toutes ses heures de colles qu'elle avait accumulées aujourd'hui. Elle avait refusé de pratiquer la magie, et cela n'avait pas été au goût de tous les professeurs. Elle écrasa sa cigarette à moitié consumée, et rejoignit les cachots, pour sa première heure de colle. Après tout, après tout ce que lui avait fait subir les Carrows l'année précédente, plus rien ne lui faisait peur. Elle rentra tard dans son dortoir et s'endormit directement, épuisée.

Elle se sentit secouée par une personne. D'un coup elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit les filles de son dortoir, ainsi qu'Hermione, Padma et Lavande pencher au-dessus d'elle. Hermione la sert dans ses bras et caresse ses cheveux :

– C'est fini Ginny, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, tu peux arrêter de crier.

Ginny ne dit rien, mais laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle rassura tout le monde et les renvoya se coucher. Elle attendit d'être sûre que toutes les filles dormaient bien, et elle saisit son paquet de cigarettes. Elle descendit, insouciante de se faire prendre, dans le parc. Elle ne sortit pas très loin, car il faisait froid, et même si elle était sortie fumer onze fois dans la journée, elle avait encore oublié de se couvrir, et refusait d'utiliser la magie. Elle grilla sa clope, quand soudain, elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envelopper. Elle se retourna et sursauta en trouvant Nott. Ils ne dirent rien et se regardèrent en silence. Finalement, Ginny demanda :

– T'en veux une ?

– Je n'ai jamais fumé.

– Ha.

Le silence se fit gênant entre eux. Puis, Ginny bredouilla :

– Merci pour le sort, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Nott hocha la tête, et demanda :

– Je peux te poser une question ?

Ce fut au tour de Ginny d'hocher la tête en signe d'affirmation.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à 4 heures du matin ?

Ginny sortit une autre cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma, avant de répondre :

– Ça ne se voit pas, je fume !

Théodore la regarda tristement. Il se retourna, et au moment où il allait rentrer dans le château, il se retourna et dit doucement :

– Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de te mentir, ça te rendrait service.

Ginny n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait disparu. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à lui demander ce qu'il faisait là. Elle pesta contre elle-même et écrasa sa cigarette. Furieuse, elle retourna dans son lit et essayât de dormir. Mais elle en fut bien incapable. Elle pensait sans cesse à la phrase de Nott. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Il avait tellement raison, et elle ne pouvait que l'accepter.

Elle pesta contre son réveil quand il sonna. Résignée, elle finit par se lever et se préparer. Cette fois, elle était trop en retard pour manger et fumer, et partit directement en courant en cours. Elle fit de son mieux pour rester éveillée, puisque le sommeil semblait la fuir durant la nuit, il fallait bien qu'elle rattrape ses heures de sommeil en retard à un moment ou un autre. Lors du cours commun avec les Serpentards, la DCFM, elle se retrouva de nouveau contre Nott lors de la partie pratique. Mais ils restèrent face à face, sans bouger. Ginny put l'observer à sa guise. Il était grand et blond, presque brun. Il n'était pas très musclé, sans pour autant être filiforme, ce qui lui rappela Harry, et elle en eut le cœur serré. Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux, des yeux marrons clairs, presque dorés. Théodore ne pouvait se résoudre à l'attaquer. Il savait qu'elle ne se défendrait pas, et son corps frêle et fragile ne supporterait pas le choc. Il ne voulait pas la briser, elle était trop faible. Le professeur ne leur dit rien, et tout le cours se passa comme ça pour eux. Quand la cloche sonna la fin du cours, Ginny prit ses affaires et s'apprêta à sortir en vitesse quand une main retint son bras :

– Attend.

C'était Nott. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre et attendit que tous les élèves soient sortis. Elle fit signe à Ron et Hermione qu'elle les rejoindrait plus tard. Une fois le couloir vide, ils firent quelques pas ensemble. Finalement, Nott sortit des fioles de son sac et un morceau de parchemin :

– C'est pour toi. Sept goutes avant de te coucher, onze si tu n'arrives vraiment pas à dormir.

Ginny saisit les potions et le parchemin, et avant d'avoir pu parler, il avait disparu. Ce Nott l'intriguait vraiment beaucoup. Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas lu le parchemin, et le déplia lentement :

« _Rendez-vous Samedi matin, à 10h devant la forêt interdite, près du lac. TN_ »

Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais elle fut folle de joie à l'idée de le revoir seul à seul. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était le seul à la comprendre ?

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Que pensez-vous de Ginny et de son comportement en général ? Et de Nott ?**

 **Je vous dis donc à Dimanche pour un nouveau chapitre ;)**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hello !**

 **Bon, j'ai de nouveau internet, et mes partiels sont presque terminés, donc c'est repartit :D**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre, où on en apprend plus et on voit plus se développer la relation entre Ginny et Théo ...**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre :D**

* * *

Ginny avait attendu toute la semaine que le week-end soit là. Elle avait parfaitement su cacher son impatience, tout comme elle le faisait la majorité du temps avec ses émotions. La potion qu'il lui avait donnée marchait à merveille : plus de cauchemars ni d'insomnie. Elle avait l'impression de revivre un peu depuis qu'elle pouvait de nouveau dormir huit heures par nuit, sans perturbation. Mais malgré tout, il lui arrivait de sortir tard la nuit pour fumer, espérant le rencontrer par hasard de nouveau, sans jamais le croiser à regret. Elle était également heureuse de voir que Ron et Hermione étaient heureux de voir le nombre de ses cernes diminuer, bien que son poids n'augmentât pas et son addiction au tabac resta la même. Mais elle essayait au moins, elle se forçait à manger, à boire et à sourire, bien que parler n'était pas son fort. Elle était toujours fermée à tout contact et à la magie. Elle ne parlait jamais plus qu'il ne le fallait, et si elle pouvait garder le silence, elle le conservait. Niveau études, ses devoirs étaient toujours faits et rendu en temps et heures. Mais elle n'y mettait aucun effort, et bien que ses devoirs soient d'un très bon niveau, elle n'obtenait que de Effort Exceptionnelle, mais ça encore, elle n'en avait cure. Hermione la sermonnait en lui disant de penser aux A.S.P. , mais à quoi bon penser au futur, puisqu'il peut nous réserver tellement de surprise.

Elle avait effectué toutes ses heures de colles accumulées, et était à présent libre de ses soirées, bien qu'elle sache parfaitement qu'elle aurait encore des heures de colles dans les semaines suivantes, mais que les professeurs finiraient par se lasser. Elle n'avait même pas reçu de beuglante de sa mère, juste un paquet de friandise sans carte. Ron devait déjà faire des compte-rendu très détaillé de ses journées, elle n'avait pas besoin d'écrire à sa famille.

Le samedi matin, elle fut prête tôt, et arriva avec plus d'une demi-heure d'avance, ce qui n'était pas son fort d'habitude, la ponctualité. Elle fut à moitié surprise de trouver Nott, lui aussi en avance. Il était dos à elle, assit sur un rocher à contempler le lac. Quand il la vit, il lui sourit :

– Tu es en avance.

– Toi aussi.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux. Puis Théodore lui prit la main :

– Suis-moi, je veux te montrer quelque chose …

Elle hésita à le suivre, puis se laissa finalement guider. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Ginny se raidit quand ils passèrent près d'un grand arbre mort. Théodore le vit, et ne comprit qu'à moitié :

– Ne t'inquiète pas, on est plus très loin. Fais-moi confiance, ça va te plaire.

Elle essayât de garder son calme, et respira profondément. Finalement, ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans un coin de la forêt peuplé. Ces grands chevaux squelettiques et noirs, avec leurs grandes ailes, impressionnaient un peu Ginny, mais Nott serra sa main plus fort :

– Ce sont des sombrals. Je me doutais que tu pouvais les voir toi aussi.

Théodore lâcha la main de Ginny et s'approcha doucement des magnifiques bêtes. Il tendit lentement sa main et en caressa un.

– Tu veux essayer ?

Ginny acquiesça, et Nott mena sa main jusqu'au museau de l'un d'eux. La jeune fille prit confiance, et en souriant, s'approcha même d'un bébé sombral pour le caresser.

Plusieurs heures passèrent, durant lesquels Ginny et Théodore s'amusèrent et nourrirent les sombrals. Ils finirent par s'asseoir pas loin, et Ginny alluma une cigarette, la première de la journée. Nott sourit. Elle était devenue plus bavarde avec lui, et elle lui demanda :

– Comment tu fais ?

– Je fais quoi ?

– Pour me rencontrer à 4h du matin, pour savoir pour mes horribles nuits, que je viendrais, pour me faire rire et parler ?

– On se ressemble plus que tu ne le crois Ginny. Sais-tu pourquoi on voit les sombrals ?

Ginny hocha la tête en tirant une profonde bouffé. Théodore poursuivit :

– Pour le parc, c'était le hasard. Les nuits, c'étaient facile à deviner. Et pour le reste, je ne sais pas, l'instinct peut-être.

Ginny hésita un moment, il y avait une autre question qu'elle voulait poser, mais elle n'osait pas. Nott le vit :

– Vas-y, pose ta question. Après, tu me laisseras t'en poser.

Ginny écrasa sa cigarette contre le rocher et prit une profonde respiration :

– Qui as-tu vu mourir pour voir les sombrals ?

Nott se forçat à ne pas changer de comportement, mais cela ne bluffa pas Ginny, devenu experte en la matière :

– Ma mère est morte devant moi, des mains du Lord, quand ma famille a refusé de se rallier à lui. J'avais 1 ans, c'était un peu avant qu'il ne massacre les Potter. Et toi, ce n'est pas que ton frère et la guerre, hein ? C'est lui aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne reviendra pas ?

C'était plus des affirmations que des questions. Ginny le regarda droit dans les yeux, et les larmes coulèrent malgré elle.

Elle avait envie de parler, de tout lui raconter, de lui avouer le terrible fardeaux qu'elle portait depuis des mois. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Nott n'hésita pas et la prit dans ses bras. C'était bizarre pour lui, il n'avait jamais été proche de quelqu'un, encore moins d'une fille, mais il savait exactement comment réagir avec elle. Il la berça tendrement en attendant qu'elle se calme. Ginny finit par se détacher de lui, et prit une nouvelle cigarette, tout en essuyant ses larmes. Elle se forçat à sourire :

– À toi maintenant.

– De quoi ?

– Me poser des questions. Mais Harry est interdit.

Théodore acquiesçât en silence. Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin.

– Tu étais où durant ces derniers mois ?

– On a beaucoup voyagé dans toute l'Angleterre, mais que dans des villages moldus.

– Vous faisiez quoi ?

– Pleins de choses.

Il n'insista pas, elle ne dirait rien de plus que ce qu'elle voulait dire.

– Pourquoi tu pratiques plus la magie ?

– Peut-être que je te le dirai un jour.

– C'est à cause de la guerre ?

– En partie, oui.

– Pourquoi t'es revenue ?

Ginny secoua la tête pour lui faire signe qu'elle ne répondrait pas à cette question. Nott sourit, il s'en doutait. Il poursuivit :

– C'était ton choix ou forcé ?

– Un peu des deux.

– T'es alcoolique ?

Ginny éclata de rire, un rire franche et sincère. Théo rit avec elle. Elle se forçat à se calmer, et dit, tout en reprenant son souffle :

– L'alcool est interdit à Poudlard. Mais quand il y en a, oui, j'y suis accro.

– Je peux voir tes bras ?

– T'as peur que je m'automutile ? Hermione a déjà vérifier !

Théodore regarda Ginny dans les yeux. Il savait qu'elle disait la vérité, mais ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait vérifier. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il saisit son bras et releva la manche. À travers ses nombreuses cicatrices, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il lui montra du menton le creux de son coude :

– Tu te piques ?

– Non, j'ai arrêté …

Marmonna Ginny tout en retirant brusquement son bras. Elle jeta sa cigarette plus loin et se releva. Elle s'éloigna lentement de Nott, mais il la suivi.

Ginny s'appuyât contre un arbre. Même sans le voir, elle savait que Nott était derrière elle :

– Et toi, t'as déjà gouté à un truc interdit ?

– Non, jamais.

– Tu en sais beaucoup pourtant.

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules sans rien répondre.

– Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer, le temps se couvre, il risque de neiger.

Ginny acquiesçât en silence. Elle le suivit jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, là où ils s'étaient retrouvés, puis s'apprêta à partir, quand il la retint par le bras :

– Ginny, attend !

Elle se retourna et planta son regard dans le sien :

– J'ai vraiment aimé cette journée passée avec toi. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, même quasiment pas, et j'avoue que ta compagnie est agréable …

Voyant que Théodore cherchait ses mots, elle sourit et dit posément :

– On pourrait recommencer ?

Théo sourit et hocha la tête. Puis, ils partirent chacun de leurs côtés. Ginny monta directement dans la tour des Gryffondors et chercha au fond de sa valise quelque chose. Elle trouva enfin le vieil appareil photo qu'Harry lui avait offert. Elle lui avait promis de prendre une photo à chaque fois qu'elle serait heureuse, que ce soit d'une personne, d'un paysage ou d'un objet, elle l'avait toujours fait, bien qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup servi ces derniers mois. Elle hésita avant de redescendre dans le parc. Elle chercha comment prendre une photo d'elle avec en fond la forêt enneigée, et dû se résoudre bien malgré elle à utiliser sa baguette. S'il y avait quelque chose de bien plus fort que son obstination de ne plus utiliser la magie, c'était bien de tenir ses promesses, surtout celles faites à Harry.

De son côté, Théodore était retourné lui aussi dans son dortoir. Il avait surveillé les déplacements de Ginny, puis, ne la voyant plus sortir de son dortoir, c'était lassé. Il avait finalement fini allongé sur son lit, son dortoir vide, à se poser des questions. Était-ce vraiment une amie qu'il voulait ? Il ne savait pas la différence entre vouloir de l'amitié ou plus, vu qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ce besoin. Il était plutôt du genre misanthrope, mais cette fille était différente des autres. Ils se comprenaient. Mais voulait-il vraiment imposer des sentiments à la jeune fille ? Elle était encore si fragile. Il finit par décider que ce serait elle qui déciderait de comment évoluerait leur relation, et s'endormit le coeur léger.

Ils se retrouvèrent le lundi, en première heure pour le cours de potion. Durant tout le cours, ils échangèrent discrètement des sourires complices, mais ils ne parlèrent pas. Ginny s'appliqua à aider du mieux qu'elle put Théodore, et ils rendirent une très bonne potion. La semaine passa sans qu'ils ne se voient, mais ils se croisèrent le vendredi soir. Ginny, après avoir affronté plusieurs fois son frère aux échecs, avait finalement décidé de les laisser en amoureux et était montée dans la tour d'astronomie s'en griller une. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas oublié de bien se couvrir, mais ne put s'empêche de frissonner. Elle avait entendu des pas et n'avait pas bougé. Elle se moquait de qui cela pouvait bien être, un professeur, Rusard ou un préfet, mais n'avait absolument pas pensé à lui. Elle ne s'était pas retournée et avait sursauté au son de sa voix :

– Tu aimes cet endroit.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Elle s'était lentement retournée et l'avait découvert, simplement éclairé d'un _lumos_. Elle avait fini sa cigarette, et ensemble, d'un commun accord, ils s'étaient assis dans les escaliers.

– Tu travailles beaucoup trop Nott.

Il la regarda surpris. Il avait passé sa semaine à l'observer discrètement, presque à la dérobé à chaque fois qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Et elle aussi. Elle avait remarqué qu'il ne parlait à personne et passait tout son temps libre à travailler, encore plus ardemment qu'Hermione. Elle avait constaté qu'il faisait toujours le double de ce qui était demandé, mais sa différence avec Hermione, c'est qu'il n'apprenait pas tout par cœur à l'avance, mais au moment demandé.

Quant à elle, elle avait repris

6 des couleurs. Son temps libre, elle le passait essentiellement à écouter les gens autour d'elle, et à faire plaisir et rassurer Ron et Hermione. Nott tortilla sa baguette dans ses mains :

– Peut-être, mais je n'ai que ça.

– Tu vas finir par te tuer au travail.

– Je serai mort intelligemment alors.

Théodore échangea un sourire malicieux avec Ginny, et celle-ci rit doucement. Ginny joua avec son gant, et demanda :

– Pourquoi c'est si important pour toi de réussir ?

– Pour la même raison que toi tu passes ton temps à dire et faire ce qui fait sourire et rassure ton frère et sa copine.

Ginny posa timidement sa tête sur l'épaule de Nott. Celui-ci ne savait plus quoi faire et n'osa pas bouger. Les yeux de Ginny avaient du mal à rester ouvert, et elle bailla avant de demander timidement :

– Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider à rattraper mon retard et à faire mes devoirs ?

Théo sourit :

– Si tu veux, mais il faudra te tuer au travail.

Ginny se redressa et finit par se lever. Elle descendit quelques marches, avant de s'arrêter et de dire :

– Disons tous les jours à la bibliothèque, à 18 heures. A demain alors !

Elle lui fit un signe de la main et le laissa seul avec ses pensées. Finalement, il ne tarda pas lui non plus à rejoindre son dortoir.

Le samedi matin fut très pénible pour Ginny. Ron n'arrêta pas de la supplier de reprendre le Quidditch avec lui, mais Ginny n'en avait aucunement envie. Finalement, Hermione plaida en sa faveur en disant qu'elle était encore trop faible, qu'il faisait trop froid et qu'elle avait beaucoup trop de retard dans ses cours. Ginny la remercia en silence et attendit patiemment 18h, néanmoins, en se tournant les pouces toute la journée. Cette fois, elle fut en retard. Au moment de partir, elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne savait pas quoi prendre. Elle prit d'abord des plumes et des parchemins, puis décida de prendre certains de ses livres. Finalement elle les reposa, et prit ses notes. Elle reposa ensuite ses notes, et quand elle partit, avec plus d'un quart d'heure de retard, elle avait avec elle tous ses livres et ses notes. Elle arriva essoufflée avec une demi-heure de retard, et ce fut un Théodore soulagé qui l'accueillit dans une bibliothèque vide à cette heure-ci, un samedi. Durant un moment, il avait eu peur qu'elle ne vienne pas, qu'elle ait changé d'avis ou que ce ne fut qu'une plaisanterie. Mais à présent, elle était là. Elle s'assit en vitesse à sa table et sortit toutes ses affaires :

– Désolé du retard.

– J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas.

– Je sais, j'ai cru ne jamais arriver aussi.

Il regarda toutes les affaires qui n'en finissaient plus de sortir du sac de la jeune fille, et déclara, un sourire taquin collé à son visage :

– Avec tout ça, c'est sûr que ça a dû te ralentir !

Ginny sourit, et il reprit avec plus de sérieux :

– Tu n'avais pas besoin de prendre tous ces livres, on est dans une bibliothèque Ginny !

La jeune fille se figea. Ginny. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom, c'était la première fois. Elle se reprit et lui sourit :

– J'y penserai la prochaine fois, Théodore.

Nott sourit. C'était étrange, cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle était revenue à Poudlard, et plus ou moins une semaine qu'ils se fréquentaient, sans compter les six années passées ensemble à Poudlard, et c'était la première fois qu'ils s'appelaient par leur prénom respectif.

Ils passèrent la soirée à voir où était les points de difficultés de Ginny et tout ce qu'elle avait encore à rattraper, et firent un planning pour les semaines à venir. Ginny était plutôt forte en DCFM , alors que les Potions et l'Histoire de la Magie étaient ses points faibles. Il fallait aussi qu'elle rattrape tous les cours du début de l'année, et mais Théodore avait déjà fait des fiches de ses notes qu'il avait emmené. Cela fut vite fait, et ils passèrent des heures à discuter dans la salle vide, de tout et de rien. Ginny s'excusa plusieurs fois où elle était sortie fumer une cigarette en vitesse et revenu finir leur discussion. Ils se séparèrent tard, vers les 23h, et quand Ginny rentra dans sa salle commune, elle fut harcelée de questions :

– Où tu étais ?

– Dans Poudlard.

Ron soupira à la réponse de sa sœur. Il était fatigué.

– Ginny, tu as fait quoi toute la soirée ?

– Rien de spéciale.

Répondit Ginny à Hermione. Elle n'attendit pas d'autres questions et monta directement se coucher, épuisée. Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard surpris :

– Elle est en train de changer.

Dit tristement Ron, tout en posant sa tête sur la poitrine d'Hermione.

– Je crois qu'elle est en train de se reconstruire.

– Oui, mais j'ai l'impression de la perdre.

– Il faut bien qu'elle prenne son envol un jour. Et puis, je ne sais pas qui est cette personne, mais elle la rend heureuse.

Dit Hermione en caressant les cheveux roux de son petit-ami. Ron grogna :

– J'espère juste que personne ne lui fera du mal ou nous l'enlèvera.

– Ce n'est pas de cette personne dont il faut avoir peur Ron, mais de Ginny …

Déclara Hermione, et Ron acquiesçât. Si quelqu'un avait bien le pouvoir de faire du mal à Ginny, c'était bien elle-même, et elle seule. Et c'était ça le pire.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Je sais que cette histoire est assez spéciale, mais j'aimerai bien quelques reviews pour savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire :)**

 **Je vous dis à mercredi pour la suite, bon week-end :D**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis, voici un nouveau chapitre :)**

 **Bon, il se passe pleins de petites choses, notamment, rapprochement entre Ginny et Théo, toujours Ron et Hermione qui veuillent sur leur protégé, et surtout, les autres élèves qui ont leur avis ...**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Une semaine avait passé. Ginny travaillait tous les soirs d'arrache-pied avec Théodore, et ses résultats s'en faisaient sentir. Son seul handicap était son refus d'utiliser la magie. Très vite, Hermione s'était aperçue de leur collaboration et en avait parlé à Ginny, qui n'avait pas été très loquace :

– Tu traines avec Nott ?

– Oui.

– Il t'aide pour tes devoirs ?

– Oui.

– C'est un bon élève, et il est sympa.

Conclut Hermione, signe qu'elle voyait ce rapprochement d'un bon œil. Ron appréciait moins le fait qu'un garçon traine souvent avec sa sœur et arrive à la faire rire, sourire et parler, lui, alors que lui n'y arrivait même pas, mais il ne pouvait rien faire ou dire.

Ginny était étonnée de découvrir à quel point Théodore pouvait être cultivé et intelligent. Elle s'étonnait de chaque nouvelle chose incongrue qu'il lui apprenait. Quand à Théodore, lui aussi était surprit de voir à quel point la jeune fille pouvait être intelligente et comprendre autant de choses avec aisance et facilité.

Ensemble, ils passaient de bons moments. Mais les rumeurs sur eux avaient commencé dès le début de la semaine, ainsi que les anciennes rumeurs sur la fugue de Ginny. Ils passaient des heures le soir dans la bibliothèque à discuter, mais n'abordaient jamais les sujets « tabous ».

Le dimanche soir, ils décidèrent de ne pas rester à la bibliothèque pour une fois et de se rendre dans la tour d'astronomie. Arrivés au sommet, Ginny alluma directement une cigarette pour se remettre de l'effort physique accompli en gravissant les marches. Puis, sa cigarette pas encore entièrement consumée, elle rejoignit Nott assit sur les marches. Ginny demanda :

– Pourquoi tu n'as jamais eu d'amis ?

– Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien. Je n'y ai jamais pensé avant.

Ils restèrent silencieux, ne sachant quoi dire pour briser le silence.

Finalement, Théodore demanda :

– Tu crois qu'on a un avenir ?

– Je ne sais pas.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis, Ginny éteignit sa clope.

– Pourquoi les gens sont-ils aussi méchants ?

Elle faisait référence à tous ceux qui répandaient chaque jour de nouvelles rumeurs sur elle, et que son frère faisait taire dans l'ombre. Théodore lui prit la main :

– Je ne sais pas.

Ginny ralluma fiévreusement une clope et tira nerveusement dessus :

– Ils disent que j'ai séduit Harry pour le mettre sur mon tableau de chasse, que je l'ai attiré loin d'ici pour en faire mon esclave sexuel, et que finalement, je suis une tueuse en série qui tue tous ses petit-copains et que tu es ma prochaine victime.

Nott sourit, mais Ginny garda son visage fermé :

– Ils ne sont pas si loin de la vérité, c'est moi qui est poussé Harry à me suivre, c'est moi qui l'ai tué …

– Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

Ginny secouât la tête négativement et jeta sa cigarette à moitié consumé par-dessus la rambarde de sécurité. Aucuns d'eux ne dit plus un mot, perdus dans leur pensée. Alors que Ginny se demandait ce qu'un garçon aussi gentil que lui faisait encore avec elle alors qu'elle venait de lui avouer qu'elle avait tué Harry, lui était troublé par le fait que l'on dise qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il voulait, et Ginny semblait aussi indécise que lui sur ce point. Il décida de laisser faire les choses seules. Seulement, il avait de plus en plus souvent envie de savoir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser quelqu'un, comment réagirait-elle s'il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'habituait à recevoir de l'affection, et il en voulait toujours plus, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait rien à attendre d'elle, qu'elle était déjà bien assez généreuse de lui offrir tant. Ils se séparèrent tard, quand le froid se fit vraiment ressentir, et Théodore continua de penser à elle dans son lit. Comment ne plus être obsédé par l'envie de caresser sa peau blanche, laiteuse, ses cheveux flamboyant, ne pas vouloir embrasser chacune des tâches de rousseurs qui parsemaient son doux visage, de serrer dans ses bras ce corps si faible et frêle, de protéger cette fille si forte et si fatalement blessée ? Il fallait qu'il fasse un choix et vite : soit continuer comme ça avec elle, soit tout arrêter, pour le meilleur et pour le pire dans les deux cas.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent le lundi matin en potion, Nott s'aperçut de quelque chose : Ginny ne devait plus avoir beaucoup de potions pour ses nuits, et tel qu'il la connaissait, elle n'oserait pas en redemander, préférant affronter seule ses nuits de cauchemars. Il décida intérieurement de résoudre le problème d'ici la fin de la semaine, et se concentra sur la potion en cours. Et en effet, le lendemain en cours de DCFM, Ginny affichait une mine horrible de nouveau. Elle fuyait les regards, aussi bien de Ron et Hermione, que celui de Théodore. Quand il fallut se mettre en binôme pour la pratique, Ginny s'assit à sa place habituelle sur le côté. Nott se mit avec le professeur, comme depuis plusieurs cours déjà. À la fin du cours, Ginny se leva en vitesse pour partir, elle fuyait pour ne pas avoir à s'expliquer à ses amis. Mais Nott avait repéré son manège et avait prévu le coup. Il sortit juste derrière elle et la suivit. Quand elle s'aperçut qu'il était derrière elle, elle se mit à courir. Il lui courut après tout en l'appelant :

– Ginny, attend !

Il réussit à attraper se manche et elle s'arrêta. Elle ferma les yeux et se retourna.

– Quoi ? Tu vas me sermonner, ou me demander ce qui ne va pas ? Ils sont revenus !

S'écria Ginny. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Théodore la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Ginny s'accrocha à lui et murmura :

– Ils sont revenus, tous mes cauchemars. Et le cauchemar, c'est que ce sont des souvenirs …

Théo sécha les larmes de Ginny avec sa manche. Il lui proposa de sortir un moment avant le prochain tour, et elle accepta d'un signe de la tête, s'abandonnant entièrement dans ses bras. Arrivés dehors, Nott saisit le paquet de cigarette de la poche de Ginny, en sortit une qu'il mit à la bouche. Elle était complètement sous le choc. Il l'alluma et s'étouffa avec la fumée, avant de lui donner. Elle se forçat à sourire. Assis sur un banc, ils regardèrent le paysage blanc de ce mois de Février. Théo dit :

– Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger.

– Et comment ?

– J'ai réservé une salle auprès de Rogue pour ce soir. Tu vas t'entrainer à faire les potions.

Ginny fut d'abord soulagée d'avoir un ange gardien avec elle, puis paniqua :

– Ça ne va jamais marcher, je suis nulle en potion !

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai avec toi et je vais t'aider. C'est moi qui avais fait les dernières.

– Vraiment ? Tu es vachement doué !

Nott sourit sous le compliment. Il se leva et dit, en lui tendant la main :

– Tu viens, on va être en retard.

Elle acquiesçât et se leva comme lui. Mais au moment où il allait partir, elle le retint par la main et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle partit en vitesse, sans rien dire. Quant à Nott, ses joues devinrent rouges. Par Merlin, cette fille le rendait vraiment fou.

À 18 heures, ils se retrouvèrent dans les cachots, dans une salle spécialement emménagée pour les potions. Plusieurs chaudrons étaient sur le feu, et bien que Nott s'occupait de faire les potions les plus dures pour Ginny, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la surveiller du coin de l'œil au cas où elle aurait un problème. Ils restèrent tard, plus tard que d'habitude, et alors qu'il finissait une potion, il s'aperçut que Ginny s'était endormie sur le canapé de la salle. Il sourit et finit ses potions avant de les mettre dans une fiole. Il s'assit à côté de Ginny et n'eut pas le cœur à la réveiller. Il sortit la carte et chercha son frère et Granger sur la carte. Une chance, il était dans leur salle commune, surement inquiet de ne pas avoir vu Ginny rentrer et l'attendaient. Il hésita entre leur envoyer un hibou ou la porter jusqu'à sa salle commune. Il décida finalement de leur envoyer un mot magique et de la laisser là où elle était. Il lançât un _acio_ et recouvrit Ginny d'une couverture. Il ne savait pas où se mettre, et décida de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, profitant de son sommeil pour la regarder. Il avait commencé à rêver d'elle. Merlin, il trouvait que tout allait trop vite : même pas trois semaines qu'ils trainaient ensemble et ils étaient déjà inséparables. Il avait tellement été perturbé par ce baiser, un simple baiser sur la joue, qu'elle lui avait donné plus tôt dans la journée. Il fit par s'endormir à ses côtés. Il fut réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit par les cris de Ginny. Elle se débattait dans son sommeil. Il la secouât et elle finit par se réveiller :

– Tout va bien Ginny, tu es avec moi. Calme-toi, je suis là …

Il la serra dans ses bras, et elle se blottit contre lui, retenant ses sanglots. Après s'être calmée, elle essuyât ses larmes :

– Je crois que je vais rentrer dans ma salle commune, je t'ai déjà assez fait perdre de temps …

– Tu ne me fais pas perdre de temps.

Ils se levèrent et elle prit les potions. Nott ouvrit la porte, et au moment où elle passa, il murmura :

– Repose-toi bien …

Elle le fixa du regard. Elle détestait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle vivait ça comme une trahison envers Harry, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver tout ça pour lui. Et au fond, elle se disait bien que c'était ce que voudrait Harry. Ils s'approchèrent lentement l'un de l'autre. C'est ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux. Mais au dernier moment, Ginny se détourna et attrapa quelque chose dans la poche de Théodore. Elle écarquilla les yeux et lui mit sous le nez l'objet.

– C'est quoi ça ? Où tu l'as eu ?

S'écriât Ginny, furieuse.

– C'est …

– Je sais ce que c'est, je veux juste savoir où tu l'as eu !

Coupa Ginny, hystérique. Le garçon chercha son regard, il ne comprenait pas. Il déclara calmement, le plus sincèrement possible :

– Je l'ai trouvé.

– Tu mens.

Lâcha Ginny, froide. Elle s'éloigna brusquement de lui, et des larmes recommencèrent à couler :

– C'était à Harry !

– Ginny, je te jure que c'est vrai …

La jeune femme était épuisée, et Théo jugeât qu'elle était inapte à l'écouter et que dans tous les cas, elle ne le croirait pas. Il la regarda partir sans rien ne dire ni essayer de la retenir.

Quand Ginny rentra, Ron et Hermione dormaient dans la salle commune. Elle trouva un mot par terre et le lit :

« _Ginny est avec moi, ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle dort et je n'ai pas eu le cœur à la réveiller. Si vous voulez venir la récupérer, nous sommes dans une salle dans les cachots, avec ses potions de sommeil. TN_ »

Quand elle finit de lire le mot, elle s'aperçut qu'Hermione était éveillée et la regardait en silence.

– Ça va ?

– Très bien.

Répondit Ginny, ironiquement. Ron se réveilla à ce moment-là, et dit, encore endormi :

– Qu'est-ce qui a Ginny ? Qui t'as fait du mal ? C'est lui ?

Elle ne répondit rien et leur tendit juste la carte, avant de partir dans son dortoir. Ron regarda Hermione :

– Je vais lui faire la peau !

Il se leva, brusquement réveillé, mais Hermione le retint par le bras :

– Non Ron ! Il n'a peut-être rien fait ! On ne sait pas comment il l'a obtenu.

Ron grogna, et Hermione déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres :

– Moi, je vais me coucher. On réfléchira de tout ça demain.

Ron la suivit et ils montèrent se coucher dans leur dortoir respectif.

Ginny se réveilla pour une fois tôt. Il n'était que 6 heures et les cours ne commençaient qu'à 8 heures. Elle se prépara en silence pour ne pas réveiller les autres filles. Encore une fois, elle resta longtemps à se regarder dans le miroir. Elle avait vraiment pitié d'elle-même. Elle eut envie de couper ses longs cheveux roux et se barbouiller le visage de cendre, de charbon, de maquillage, de n'importe quoi qui puisse la cacher. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et descendit dans la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait vraiment personne à cette heure-ci. Soupirant, elle sortit sans manger. Il faisait encore noir dehors, le jour n'était pas levé. Elle resserra autour d'elle sa cape, et s'assit sur le même banc que celui de la veille, et alluma sa première cigarette de la journée. Trois cigarettes plus tard, elle sortit la carte. Peut-être l'avait-elle jugé trop vite. Après tout, elle ne l'avait même pas laissé s'expliquer. Il avait tellement été présent pour elle, avec ses potions, son aide pour les cours, ses longues discutions et son réconfort dans les mauvais moments. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir toujours été proche de lui, autant que de Neville, Luna, et même Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils se ressemblaient tellement, mais avaient tellement de différences en même temps. Résignée, elle se rendit en cours, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, le froid étant trop fort dehors, et n'ayant pas le courage d'affronter la Grande Salle pleine à craquer à cette heure-ci. Arrivée dans un couloir du troisième étage, elle s'arrêta. Trois filles, Lavande Brown, Padma et Parvati Patil étaient en train de discuter dans l'angle du couloir. Ou plus précisément, de parler d'elle :

– Oui, il parait qu'elle a passé la nuit dernière avec Nott.

– Je suis sûre qu'elle manigance quelque chose. On n'a jamais su ce qu'elle avait fait d'Harry.

– Elle n'est pas nette cette fille. Faut s'en méfier, c'est une trainé …

Ginny n'écouta plus et partie en courant. Les larmes brouillaient sa vue, et quand elle percuta quelqu'un et atterrit par terre, elle ne se releva pas. Elle sentit des bras l'entourer et la soulever. Elle reconnut ces cheveux blonds et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Théodore. Elle ne savait pas où est-ce qu'il l'emmenait, mais après tout, elle décida de lui faire confiance.

Il l'avait trouvé par hasard, vraiment par hasard cette fois, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus la carte. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il décida de sécher les cours, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Il l'emmena dans la salle sur demande. Il fit apparaître un salon accueillant et s'installa sur le canapé, toujours avec Ginny dans les bras. Il la calma du mieux qu'il le put, et elle lui expliqua du mieux qu'elle le put ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais à peine fut-elle calmée, qu'elle recommença à sangloter et tenta de s'expliquer :

– Je suis désolé pour hier … Je ne voulais pas être agressive … Mais si tu savais comme il me manque … Je m'en veux tant …

Nott posa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire :

– Arrête de t'excuser Ginny. Je t'ai déjà pardonné. Je comprends ….

Ginny se blottit de plus belle contre lui. Elle finit par se calmer et arrêter de pleurer, et Théodore fut heureux qu'elle reste dans ses bras. C'était comme dans un rêve pour lui, elle était là, contre lui, il pouvait passer sa main dans ses cheveux, et surtout, ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Ginny finit par se dégager doucement de lui, et tout en s'approchant d'une fenêtre, elle sortit une clope et l'alluma. Théodore sourit à cette mauvaise habitude de Ginny. Cela le dérangeait au début, mais finalement, il s'y était habitué. Il pensa à son père. Bien que celui-ci ne soit pas très attaché aux règles des grandes familles de sang-pur, surtout depuis la mort de sa mère, il serait choqué de toutes les mauvaises choses moldues qu'avaient faites Ginny : drogue, alcool, tabac, et peut-être même automutilation. Sans parler de ses problèmes inconscients avec la nourriture. De toute façon, son père serait trop heureux qu'il ait enfin une amie, voir même une petite-amie, pour s'intéresser à ces petits détails. Il hésita un moment, puis alla finalement se placer derrière elle et la prit par la taille. Elle s'appuyât sur lui en posant sa tête contre son torse. De longues minutes de silence passèrent, et finalement ils finirent par se séparer. Théo prit le visage de Ginny dans ses mains, et approcha lentement ses lèvres des siennes, mais Ginny l'arrêta. Elle posa son front contre le sien, et murmura :

– Pas maintenant, ce n'est pas le bon moment. Je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça …

Théodore acquiesçât en silence, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il pouvait comprendre. C'était une des choses que Ginny appréciait le plus chez lui, sa compréhension. Ginny sortit en première de la salle. C'était une sorte de fuite, mais pas tout à fait, puisqu'elle n'évitait personne.

Le soir, elle passa sa première soirée depuis longtemps avec Hermione et Ron. Elle ne fut pas plus bavarde que d'habitude, mais ils passèrent une bonne soirée. Hermione adorait taquiner Ron, et ils avaient reçu des nouvelles d'un peu toute la famille. Ils jouèrent jusque très tard aux échecs, et ne firent pas attention aux autres élèves présents. Finalement, ils ne restaient plus qu'eux et Hermione s'était endormie en lisant un livre. Ron regarda Ginny tendrement, sa petite sœur adorée, qui lui avait tant manqué. Il lui dit gentiment :

– Tu sais, Nott, c'est un type bien.

– Je sais. Hermione aussi est une fille bien.

Ron sourit, et lui prit la main :

– Je pense qu'Harry ne t'en voudra pas si tu refais ta vie avec un autre.

– Je sais. C'est ta bénédiction ?

– Oui. Et je pense qu'Hermione sera aussi de mon avis.

– Elle me l'a déjà dit.

Ron serra sa sœur dans ses bras :

– Je n'ai jamais aimé que t'ai un copain, j'ai fait une exception pour Harry, je l'ai laissé tranquille. Je pense que je pourrais recommencer. Mais ne me pousse pas à bout.

Ginny sourit. Elle serra son frère dans ses bras, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de monter se coucher, laissant Hermione aux bons soins de son frère. Maintenant, elle devait travailler à reconstruire sa vie et à envisager un avenir calme, serein, réaliste, et surtout, si possible, heureux.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Et que pensez-vous des relations Ginny/Théo et Ginny/Ron ? Personne n'a d'idée sur ce qu'il s'est passé ? :D**

 **A dimanche pour la suite ;)**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Hello !**

 **Comme promis, voici un nouveau chapitre :)**

 **Je voudrais vous remercier pour les quelques reviews que vous m'avez laissé, j'ai vraiment passé une très mauvaise semaine la semaine dernière, et ça m'a vraiment remonté le moral de lire vos review :) Et j'adore vos théorie et non-théorie à propos de cette histoire aussi :D**

 **C'est en quelque sorte un "pré-chapitre", puisque les prochains chapitres seront concentrés autour de la St Valentin, et qu'il risque de se passer beaucoup de choses ...  
**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Ce week-end-là, il y eut une sortie au Près-au-Lard, puisque le week-end suivant c'était la Saint-Valentin, ou plutôt le lundi d'après. Ginny avait longtemps hésité, avant de décidé d'y aller avec Luna et Hermione. Elle avait tout de même promis à Théodore de le retrouver plus tard, sachant pertinemment qu'il passerait la journée seul. Ron avait longtemps bougonné de devoir y aller avec Dean et Seamus. Avant, c'était toujours avec Harry qu'il y allait, mais maintenant qu'Harry n'était plus là. Ginny n'avait, elle aussi, pas très envie de sortir, mais elle avait des bonnes résolutions à tenir, à savoir : recommencer à vivre normalement. Vers 11 heures, elle rejoignit Luna, accompagnée d'Hermione. Mais au moment de sortir de Poudlard, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas son autorisation de sortie. Elle attrapa Hermione par le bras :

– Hermione, attend, je n'ai pas mon auto …

Hermione sourit et lui tendit un morceau de papier froissé :

– Tiens, c'est arrivé ce matin.

Ginny sourit. Elle savait bien qu'elle avait des anges gardiens qui l'entouraient constamment. Durant le chemin jusqu'au village sorcier, elles discutèrent toutes les trois. Ginny sourit quand elle s'aperçut que ça lui avait tellement manqué les phrases bizarres de Luna :

– Tu devrais faire attention Ginny, j'ai remarqué que tu t'exposais beaucoup aux Herzerfressen, ça pourrait être dangereux …

Elle échangea un coup d'œil complice avec Hermione, sans chercher à comprendre ce que c'était.

Au bout d'un moment, Ginny demanda, soucieuse :

– Hermione, tu crois que je devrais offrir quelque chose à … Théodore ?

Hermione sourit et s'apprêta à répondre, mais Luna la coupa :

– Je pense que tu devrais faire comme tu le sens Ginny. Tu as toujours eu un grand cœur et était très généreuse.

Ginny sourit. Hermione rajouta :

– Par contre, je pense que t'aura besoin d'aide pour choisir, je me trompe ?

Ginny sourit de nouveau. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'être comme au bon vieux temps, avec ses meilleures amies et aucuns problèmes.

Elles passèrent des heures à faire du shopping ensemble. Ginny jouât le jeu du mieux qu'elle put, même si elle était réticente quelques fois. Elle n'arrivait pas tout à fait à être comme avant, pleine de vie, et à arriver à être heureuse juste parce qu'elle avait acheté une jolie robe. Cependant, à un moment, alors que Luna et Hermione contemplaient des vêtements à travers une vitrine, Ginny demanda timidement :

– Les filles … vous ne voulez pas m'aider à … enfin … je voudrais me faire … belle …

– Pour Nott ?

Demandât aussitôt Hermione. Ginny hocha la tête et sortit une cigarette qu'elle alluma et poursuivit, en rougissant :

– C'est que … je ne suis plus sûre de trop savoir … de me rappeler comment on fait …

– Mais vous ne vous êtes pas encore embrassé, pas vrai ? Et vous avec un rendez-vous le week-end prochain, et tu voudrais être parfaite ?

Résuma plus Luna que questionna. Ginny hocha affirmativement la tête :

– Enfin, on n'a pas encore fixé un rendez-vous … mais ça devrait pas tarder …

– Ginny !

Ginny jeta et écrasa par terre sa cigarette avant de hausser les épaules. Hermione soupira et la prit par le bras pour l'entraîner dans une boutique, suivi de près par Luna :

– Allez viens, on va te trouver la tenue parfaite !

Ginny adressa un sourire resplendissant à ses amies, et elles passèrent plusieurs heures à chercher et essayer, avant de repartir avec plus d'une tenue pour elles toutes. Quand Ginny vit l'heure, elle s'exclama :

– Mince, je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous !

– On se demande avec qui !

Plaisanta Hermione en retenant Ginny par le bras :

– Attend, laisse-nous tes paquets, pas la peine de t'embêter avec !

Ginny déposa un baiser sur la joue de chacune de ses amies :

– Vous êtes géniale, je vous adore !

Et elle partit en courant en direction des Trois Balais.

Cela faisait presque une heure et demi que Théodore l'attendait. Il ne lui en voulait pas totalement, il savait que c'était la première fois qu'elle sortait avec ses amies depuis très longtemps, autant dire une éternité. Finalement, il la vit franchir enfin la porte, elle le chercha un moment du regard, et quand elle l'aperçut, elle sourit avant de venir le rejoindre à sa table. Une fois assise, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et dit, d'une voix sincère et désolée :

– Je suis vraiment désolée d'être en retard. Milles excuses …

– C'est bon Ginny, je sais que tu n'es jamais à l'heure, ou presque …

Dit-il en souriant, et elle sourit à son tour. Il reprit, surpris :

– Tu n'as rien acheté ?

– Si, mais Hermione et Luna ont pris mes paquets.

– Tu as acheté quoi ?

– Pleins de choses …

Théodore haussa les sourcils mais ne rajouta rien, pour une raison secrète, elle ne voulait pas en parler. La serveuse vint les servir, et ils n'osèrent pas parler pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Théo pensa qu'ils avaient l'air de deux adolescents amoureux et ne sachant pas comment réagir avec l'autre, et finalement, il conclut que c'est ce qu'ils étaient, d'une certaine façon. Ginny n'osait pas lui parler du week-end suivant, et de son côté, Théo non plus. Finalement, elle rompit le silence de manière assez gêné :

– Excuse-moi, je reviens.

Elle sortit du bar avec ses cigarettes et ne mit pas longtemps à revenir :

– Désolé, cette foutue addiction !

Il lui sourit tendrement. Ils finirent par quitter le pub, premièrement parce qu'il commençait à y avoir beaucoup de monde et qu'ils étouffaient, et ensuite parce que Lavande, Padma et d'autres pimbêches rentrèrent et s'assirent non loin d'eux. Ils se promenèrent partout dans les rues et Ginny décida de l'emmener dans la Cabane Hurlante, seul lieu qu'elle savait tranquille pour eux deux. Ils s'installèrent dans les escaliers, et sans que Ginny ne demande quoi que ce soit, il déclara :

– J'ai trouvé la carte par hasard. Je sais plus pourquoi, mais j'ai voulu une feuille du saule cogneur et j'ai trouvé le trou. J'ai glissé dans le passage et j'ai trouvé la carte par terre. Et je me suis aperçu que cette carte appartenait à Pott … à Harry. Après quelques petites recherches, j'ai découvert la formule …

– Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier Théo, je te crois. J'ai confiance en toi.

Elle lui prit la main et posa sa tête sur son épaule comme pour confirmer ses dires. Ils finirent, comme à leur habitude, à passer l'après-midi à discuter de tout et de rien, avant de rentrer au château et de se séparer.

Ginny se leva ravie le lundi matin pour son cours de potion. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à travailler avec Nott, elle s'était beaucoup améliorée, surtout en potion. Évidemment, les cours où elle avait besoin de pratiquer la magie avec sa baguette, ses notes étaient toujours nulles, étant donné son obsession à ne plus vouloir pratiquer la magie ni utiliser sa baguette. Ils ne parlaient jamais durant les cours, mais ils s'amusaient quand même beaucoup. Cependant, le mercredi fut une grande source de stress pour Ginny : la directrice, Minerva MacGonagal, annonça que pour la Saint Valentin, il sera, comme toutes les années, mit à disposition des élèves des hiboux pour transporter les lettres et les cadeaux. Devait-elle en envoyer une lettre à Théodore ? Et lui, lui enverrait-il quelque chose ? Ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide de se poser toutes ces questions, mais elle avait l'impression de redevenir comme avant, avec Harry, quand elle était normale. Le soir, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent pour travailler, elle lui tendit la carte :

– Tiens, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je pense que tu en as plus besoin que moi …

– Merci Ginny, mais …

– Non, prend-la, ça me fait plaisir !

Théodore finit par prendre la carte malgré lui et ils replongèrent dans leurs devoirs.

Le soir, Ginny n'arriva pas à dormir. Elle était vraiment tourmentée de ne toujours pas savoir si elle allait passer son week-end de Saint Valentin seule ou avec Théo, et encore plus de ne pas savoir si elle devait envoyer son cadeau lundi, ou pas, et si elle en recevrait, ou …

Finalement, elle décida de se rendre dans la tour d'astronomie pour se griller une clope. Arrivée au sommet, elle se maudit de ne pas, encore, s'être assez couverte. Elle allait en allumer une autre quand elle entendit des pas dans les escaliers. Elle se cacha dans un coin et attendit de voir qui était là, sans lâcher sa cigarette de la bouche. Elle vit une forme faiblement éclairée par un _lumos_ et se détendit quand elle attendit :

– Ginny ? T'es là ?

Elle sortit de sa cachette et s'avançât vers le jeune homme en murmurant :

– Oui, je suis là Théo.

Il s'avançât vers elle en souriant. Comme à leur habitude, ils s'assirent sur les marches pendant qu'elle finissait sa cigarette. Elle retint un sourire et demanda :

– Encore le hasard que tu viennes ici juste quand j'y suis, ou est-ce que tu viens ici tous les jours en espérant m'y trouver ?

– Je me sers juste d'une certaine carte …

Ginny sourit, et tout en recrachant de la fumée, et posa sa tête sur son épaule, tout en prenant sa main :

– Tu me cherchais ?

– Non, mais je t'ai vu sur la carte, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir te voir …

Ginny sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, et Théodore l'essuyât :

– Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait du bien de te savoir à mes côtés …

– Non Ginny, merci à toi.

La jeune fille frissonna à ce moment-là, et Théo lui mit sa cape sur les épaules. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il prit sa décision : il lui enverrait un hibou dès le lendemain pour l'inviter à aller avec lui au Près-au-Lard pour le week-end de la Saint Valentin, et lundi, il lui enverrait un cadeau. Et peut-être qu'elle voudrait enfin qu'ils soient ensemble comme un couple, tout simplement en amoureux.

Mais jeudi, elle ne reçut aucun hibou. Elle décida de retourner dans la tour d'astronomie, espérant secrètement y retrouver Théodore. Mais après plusieurs minutes, ce ne fut pas Nott qui apparut, mais un rouquin. Elle regarda longtemps son frère, et finalement il lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir exactement au même endroit où elle avait l'habitude de s'assoir avec lui. Il la regarda allumer une nouvelle clope, et avec un regard fraternel, il prit doucement sa cigarette des mains et la balançât par-dessus de la rambarde :

– Toujours accro à cette merde ?

Elle acquiesçât. Il lançât un sort de réchauffement sur sa sœur et regarda autour de lui :

– Alors, c'est ici que tu le retrouves ? Il est gentil au moins avec toi ? Ça se passe bien entre … vous ?

Ginny arqua les sourcils. Son frère s'intéressait-il vraiment à elle, sans être jaloux ou vouloir démolir son copain ? Elle dit, prudemment :

– Je … on n'est pas ensemble. Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas encore prête, il est prêt à attendre. C'est … un garçon vraiment bien tu sais.

Il y eut un silence gêné entre eux, et Ginny alluma une autre clope. Ron la regarda faire en silence, puis, après un moment d'hésitation, demanda :

– Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé avec Harry. Enfin, si tu ne veux pas en parler …

Rajouta-t-il en voyant le visage de Ginny se décomposer. Elle se contenta de tirer une longue bouffée et de recracher la fumée lentement.

– Tu sais Ron, j'aimais vraiment Harry. Il était l'homme de ma vie, et c'est grâce à lui que je suis toujours en vie et que je suis ici. Il m'a fait promette que s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, je devais revenir coute que coute ici. Je n'avais pas le choix.

Déclara la jeune fille avant d'écraser sa cigarette sur les marches. Il la fixa, et au bout d'un moment,, il sortit un étui de sa poche :

– Je voudrais te demander ce que tu en penses. J'ai toujours été maladroit avec les filles, mais cette fois, je voudrais vraiment faire les choses bien.

Ron ouvrit l'étui dans lequel se trouvait une magnifique bague de fiançailles, en or blanc et avec un petit rubis. Ginny ouvrit grand les yeux devant la beauté du bijou.

– Hermione le mérite.

Dit-elle simplement. Ron la regarda un moment, et satisfait, il rangea la bague et confia ses angoisses à sa petite sœur :

– J'espère qu'elle dira oui, je l'aime beaucoup.

– Elle dira oui Ron, elle aussi t'aime.

– Et si la bague ne lui plaisait pas ?

– Ron, elle est magnifique. Et puis, c'est l'intention qui compte. Harry m'en a offert une, beaucoup moins belle que ça, et pourtant j'ai dit oui.

Ginny plaqua les mains sur sa bouche. Ron la regarda les yeux grands ouvert, et bégaya :

– Qu … quoi ? Vous … vous vous ê... êtes mariés ?

Ginny soupira :

– Non Ron, on n'a pas pu ni eu le temps. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important. J'aurai dit oui si j'avais pu …

Ron saisit la main de sa sœur, mais elle la retira et prit encore une nouvelle cigarette.

– Où est la bague maintenant ?

– Vendu, on avait besoin de fric pour nos merdes. Et puis, elle n'était pas de grande valeur, il l'avait peut-être même acheté dans un supermarché moldu, j'en sais rien. C'était juste symbolique …

Ginny se releva et balançât sa clope à moitié consumée, avant de dire :

– Je rentre, j'suis fatiguée.

Et elle laissa Ron en plan, perdu avec ses pensées.

Vendredi, le réveil fut difficile pour Ginny. Encore et toujours en retard, elle dû se résigner à ne prendre ni le petit-déjeuner, et à faire une croix sur sa clope du matin. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de se coiffer, et ses longs cheveux étaient bien en pétard. « C'est bien comme ça que j'arriverai à plaire à Théo. Vive la beauté naturelle ! » pensa ironiquement Ginny. Elle voulait absolument éviter Nott qui ne l'avait toujours pas invité, et Ron, à cause de la discussion de la veille. Mais Ron l'attrapa à la sortie du deuxième cours, botanique :

– Hey, Gin', ne m'évite pas à cause d'hier soir. Je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça ni même te questionner.

Ginny le regarda étonné et demanda :

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que ça te ferait fuir et je n'ai pas envie que tu fuis. Putain, t'es ma petite sœur et je t'aime Gin' ! Tu peux le comprendre merde !

S'emporta-t-il. Elle le regarda les yeux ronds, et finit par se mettre sur la pointe des pieds avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son frère et de chuchoter :

– Merci. Moi aussi je t'aime grand frère.

Ron avait toujours été le plus proche de ses frères, et là, elle était étonnée de le voir si mature. Elle soupçonnait même qu'Hermione ne soit pas innocente à ces changements de comportement, mais c'était comme ça. Le cœur un peu plus léger, elle passa une journée normale, entre les cours et les clopes. Le soir, quand elle retrouva à la bibliothèque Théodore, elle ressentit le besoin de lui parler de ce qui c'était passé la veille, et après ils ne parlèrent de plus rien d'autre que les devoirs. Théodore la rassura néanmoins, en lui expliquant qu'il avait vu son frère sur la carte et volontairement décidé de ne pas la rejoindre. Au moment de partir, il lui proposa qu'ils se retrouvent dans la tour d'astronomie pour parler, comme d'habitude en quelque sorte.

Ginny fut légèrement déçue, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que sa journée était loin d'être finie et que bien des surprises lui étaient encore réservées ...

* * *

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui :D  
**

 **Alors, que pensez-vous de la futur demande en mariage de Ron ? Et comment pensez-vous que cette St Valentin va se passer ?**

 **Bon, d'accord, elle ne va certainement pas se passer comme prévu, il risque même d'y avoir de nombreux rebondissements ...**

 **Mais il faudra être là mercredi pour le savoir ;D**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Hello !**

 **Je me suis dépêchée de poster ce nouveau chapitre avant d'aller au boulot ...**

 **Bon, pas encore de St Valentin dans ce chapitre, mais ça se rapproche ^^**

 **Bonne lecture en attendant ;)**

* * *

Ginny rejoignit la Grande Salle pour prendre son diner. Cependant, elle croisa Cho Chang, Katie Bell et Parvati Patil faisant des messes basses et lui jetant des coups d'œil pas très discrets. Surement de nouvelles rumeurs qui circulaient sur elle. Elle essayât de ne pas y faire attention, mais cela la déprima quand même. Elle retrouva cependant un petit sourire en rentrant dans la Salle et rejoignant ses amis. Neville était en grande discussion avec Ron :

– Et tu vois, je ne sais pas si je dois lui envoyer quelque chose ou pas …

– Qui ?

Demanda Ginny en s'incrustant dans la discussion.

– Hannah Abbot.

Répondit Neville. Ginny se servit des haricots, faisant patienter Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus qui attendaient qu'elle dise quelque chose :

– Je pense que tu devrais lui envoyer quelque chose. Ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir un petit truc de quelqu'un, même si on n'apprécie pas forcément la personne. Et puis, elle est sympa Hannah, je pense qu'elle le prendra bien.

– C'est sûr que tu t'y connais en tant qu'allumeuse !

Lançât Seamus. Ginny l'ignora, mais Ron vit rouge :

– Espèce d'enflure ! Tu n'avises pas de dire ça de ma sœur !

Il essayât de se lever pour frapper Seamus, mais Hermione le retint et l'en dissuada, alors que Dean se mit entre eux :

– Calme-toi Ron, il n'en vaut pas la peine !

Ron se rassit et lançât un regard noir au garçon à la peau mat. Neville essayât de détendre l'atmosphère en disant gentiment :

– Merci Ginny du conseil, je vais le suivre. Je crois que t'as raison, ça lui fera plaisir …

– J'espère que tu recevras des présents, lundi, mais à ta place, Il n'y compterait pas trop, trainée …

Coupa méchamment Dean cette fois. Avant que quiconque ne puisse faire un geste, Ginny balançât un verre de jus de citrouille à portée de main sur le garçon. Le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle, et tout le monde put entendre Ginny prononcer très distinctement ses mots :

– Vous pouvez penser, croire, dire ce que vous voulez, mais tant que vous ne connaîtrez pas la vérité, vous n'avez aucun jugement à porter. Harry aurait plus que honte d'avoir combattu à vos côtés, de s'être battu pour vous. En tout cas, moi j'ai honte d'avoir combattus avec vous. Vous me dégoutez tous, hypocrites.

Elle sortit la tête haute, et monta directement dans la tour d'astronomie. Elle savait que Théo la rejoindrait dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, mais qu'il en aurait quand même pour un moment.

Ginny se maudit de ne pas avoir pris plus de paquet de cigarettes. Elle en avait fini un entier et son deuxième commençait à être vide. Énervée, elle avait enchaîné les cigarettes. Elle maugréa. La nuit était déjà tombée, et Nott n'allait pas tarder à arriver, du moins, elle l'espérait. Elle crevait de froid dans cette putain de tour, et elle avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, contre qui se blottir, quelqu'un qui la comprendrait. Et ce ne pouvait qu'être Théodore, surtout à ce moment-là. Elle avait essayé de parler à Harry comme s'il était là, ou que son fantôme était là, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Et puis, il la hantait bien assez déjà.

Heureusement pour elle, Théodore arriva enfin, la coupant dans ses pensées. Elle avait réussi à retenir ses larmes jusque-là, mais elle explosa, et tout en se précipitant dans les bras de Théo, elle fondit en larmes. Elle ne pleura que quelques minutes, et il essuyât ses larmes du revers de manche :

– Allez, c'est fini Ginny, soit forte. Tu es une battante …

– Non Théo, ça suffit, j'en ai assez d'être forte, je ne veux plus être une battante. C'est trop dur, je n'y arriverai pas …

– Si Ginny, il le faut, pour tous ceux qui t'aiment, ta famille, tes amis, moi …

Elle resserra l'emprise autour du cou de Nott et le serra fort contre elle. Il caressa ses longs cheveux roux. Ce fut Ginny qui rompit le contact, ce si merveilleux moment entre eux, pour prendre une autre clope. Théo prit un air sérieux et montra du menton les deux paquets de cigarettes vide au sol :

– Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu fumes cette merde, ça te pourri la santé.

Elle recracha de la fumée en forme de cercle :

– Je sais, mais je n'y peux rien.

Mais intérieurement, elle nota qu'il faudrait bien qu'elle songe à définitivement arrêter cette pourriture, ça lui empoisonne bien trop la vie, aussi bien au sens figuré que propre. Elle se rassit à côté de lui et il lui prit la main, tout en prenant un air sérieux :

– Normalement, tu aurais dû recevoir un hibou durant le repas, mais comme tu es parti, c'est ton frère qui l'a reçu … c'était une jolie lettre … enfin, bref, c'était pour te demander si tu voulais venir au Près-au-Lard avec moi demain … je sais que je m'y prends un peu tard …

Ginny sourit de manière éblouissante et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire :

– Je serai ravie de venir avec toi. J'accepte avec grande joie.

Sauf que ce n'était pas la réponse de Ginny qui accaparait l'esprit de Nott à cet instant, mais son doigt sur ses lèvres. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ses lèvres remplacent son doigt et qu'il puisse enfin échanger leur premier baiser. Ginny le vit dans ses yeux, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui offrir, pas encore, elle n'était pas prête à oublier Harry, pas prête à subir encore plus de regards noirs et de remarques des autres élèves. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, embrasser ce garçon aux cheveux caramel, aux yeux dorés brillant d'intelligence, d'amour et de patience, ce garçon à peine plus grand qu'elle, celui qui la consolait et l'écoutait, celui avec qui elle partageait tous ses moments de complicité depuis son retour à Poudlard. Elle avait toujours détesté cette école, la plupart de ses mauvais souvenirs étaient ici : la chambre des secrets, Ombrage, les Carrows, la guerre …

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle sentit Nott embrasser son doigt. Il la fixait droit dans les yeux et son geste était plus que sensuel, bien que ce ne fut qu'un léger baiser. Elle posa son front contre celui de Nott, et murmura :

– Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer, une longue journée nous attend demain.

Il entrelaçât ses doigts aux siens et ils descendirent ensemble, main dans la main les escaliers, avant de retourner chacun de leur côté dans leur salle commune. Arrivée, Ginny trouva Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient sur un canapé. Ron avait dans la main une jolie lettre argentée, et Hermione souriait. Une fois assise à leurs côtés, Ron lui tendit :

– Je crois que c'est pour toi, mais tu dois déjà être au courant …

Ginny sourit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de quand même lire la lettre, avec la belle écriture ronde de Théodore. Elle rangea la lettre dans sa poche, et elle vit Hermione prendre la main de Ron, avant que celui-ci ne déclara, on ne peut plus sérieux :

– Ginevra, si tu as des problèmes avec qui que ce soit, tu me le dis ?

La jeune fille soupira :

– Je suis assez grande pour régler mes problèmes toute seule.

– Non, tu n'es pas assez gran ….

Hermione coupa Ron en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les hanches, et il reprit, plus calmement et plus doux :

– Tu es ma seule petite sœur, et je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal. Laisse-moi faire mon rôle de grand frère et m'occuper de ça.

– Prend ça comme du temps libre en plus, à passer, par exemple avec moi, ou quelqu'un d'autre …

Rajouta Hermione en lui adressant un sourire complice. Ron lui lançât un regard noir. Ginny se rapprocha de son frère et le serra contre elle :

– Merci Ronny, tu es le meilleur grand frère du monde.

Son frère devint rouge et la serra maladroitement contre lui. Puis, il décida d'aller se coucher et de laisser les filles entre elles. Aussitôt Ron partit, Hermione se rapprocha de Ginny, toute excitée :

– Il a fini par t'inviter ! Je suis tellement contente pour toi ! Alors, tu as choisi ta tenue ?

– Heu, non, pas tout à faire … c'est que … je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser …

Elles finirent par passer une bonne heure à décider ce que porterait Ginny le lendemain, avant d'aller se coucher, mortes de fatigue.

Quand Ginny se réveilla, elle était encore fatiguée, mais l'idée de passer sa journée avec Théodore l'aida beaucoup à se lever. Elle avait suffisamment de temps pour aller fumer et manger, mais décida que le premier ne serait pas nécessaire et donnait mauvaise haleine, et que le second lui prendrait trop de temps. Hermione avait insisté pour qu'elle fasse la totale, pire que si ça avait été un bal. Fleur lui avait donc envoyé par hibou plusieurs produits de beauté. Elle se lava donc avec des shampoings miracles, mélangés à des potions et toutes sortes de produits odorant. Elle enfila ensuite ses collants noirs avec des petits cœurs et mit sa robe bleu bustier métallisée. Consciente qu'on verrait ses horribles cicatrices et qu'elle mourrait de froid, elle enfila un cache-cœur en laine rose. Elle devait avouer que les produits de beauté avaient bien fait leur petit effet : elle avait meilleure teint, elle semblait vraiment éblouissante et lumineuse, à moins que ce ne soit encore une fois la perspective de passer sa journée avec Théo. Ses cheveux aussi avaient un nouvel éclat et semblaient plus brillant et moins en pétard que d'habitude. Elle décida néanmoins de les attacher en une queue de cheval haute, sa spécialité. Elle finit par mettre ses petites bottes à talon plat et prit sa cape avant de descendre dans sa salle commune. Ron et Hermione étaient élancés et se regardaient amoureusement. Ron ferait sa demande officielle devant tout le monde lundi, au diner. Quand ils la virent, ils se détachèrent, et Ron déclara en souriant :

– Tu as vraiment bonne mine ptite-sœur. Ça fait plaisir à voir !

Plusieurs élèves lui lancèrent des regards peu sympathiques, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder que déjà Hermione la tirait par la main et la faisait remonter dans son dortoir :

– Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns ne répondit pas et la fit assoir sur son lit, avant de disparaître et de revenir quelques secondes plus tard, armé d'une trousse. Elle s'exclama :

– Et maintenant, la touche finale !

Elle sortit du maquillage et commença son travail, malgré les protestations de Ginny. Elle réussit à lui mettre un trait d'eye-liner mettant ses yeux en valeurs, ainsi que du gloss rose, mais pas plus, car la jeune fille réussit à s'enfuir en criant :

– Hermione ! Je ne veux pas de tous ces artifices pour plaire à un garçon !

– Ce n'est pas pour lui plaire, on sait déjà que tu lui plais. C'est pour qu'il profite encore plus !

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais refusa quand même de se maquiller davantage.

Elle rejoignit Théo, comme tous les autres élèves, devant Poudlard, prêt à partir. Quand il la vit, il sourit simplement, un de ses sourires énigmatique.

– Quoi ?

Demanda Ginny, gêné. Il secouât la tête et lui prit la main pour la rapprocher de lui, et murmura :

– Tu es très jolie.

Elle sourit, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Quelques élèves les regardaient, mais beaucoup ne faisaient pas attention à eux, et ça soulageait Ginny de ne pas être le centre de l'attention. Ils partirent en direction de Près-au-Lard, et finalement Théo lui proposa d'aller chez Madame Piedodu. Il savait que c'était l'endroit où allaient les amoureux, mais il n'y jamais avait été, trop honteux d'y rentrer seul. Ils entrèrent et quand ils virent la décoration, ainsi que le pub était bondé d'élèves de Poudlard, ils échangèrent un regard complice avant de ressortir et d'éclater dans un fou rire. Ils se baladèrent et finirent par atterrir à la Tête de Sanglier. Le pub était désert, seul deux ou trois élèves déprimés y trainaient. Ils s'installèrent dans un coin tranquille, et Théo sourit :

– Tu n'as pas fumé une seule fois.

– Je sais.

– C'est dur ?

– Je croyais que ce le serait, mais non, j'arrive à m'en passer.

– C'est bien.

Elle sourit, elle était fière d'elle. Bien sûre, elle savait que cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait complètement arrêté du jour au lendemain. Il y aurait toujours un moment où elle en aurait envie, et puis, la journée n'était pas encore finie. Ils profitèrent que le bar soit vide pour parler librement et ils passèrent un très bon moment. Ils finirent par décider de rentrer, mais alors qu'ils retournaient tranquillement au château, Théo demanda timidement :

– Tu sais, la semaine prochaine, c'est les vacances. Et, enfin, tu sais ce que tu fais pendant les vacances ?

Ginny s'arrêta, elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Elle répondit, hésitante :

– En fait, je ne sais pas trop … faudra que je demande à Ron, mais je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi. Et toi ?

– Je vais aussi rentrer chez moi. Et je me disais, enfin … si tu voulais venir chez moi quelques jours …

– J'en serais ravie Théodore.

Elle lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, avant de le tirer par la main en riant. Ils finirent par décider de ne pas rentrer tout de suite mais de plutôt aller se promener dans le coin où ils avaient vu les sombrals la dernière fois. Dans la forêt, presque arrivés à destination, Ginny trébucha sur une pierre et roula dans la neige. Nott se précipita sur elle, inquiet :

– Ginny, ça va ? Tu tu n'es pas fait mal ?

Comme réponse, il reçut de la neige sur le visage et entendit un éclat de rire. Il sourit, et déclara, en saisissant de la neige :

– Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ?

Ainsi commençât une bataille de boules de neige entre eux. Après plusieurs minutes, ils finirent par s'allonger par terre, complètement essoufflé, mais toujours en riant.

Ils s'étaient calmé depuis longtemps, mais n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Ginny roula sur elle-même, et se retrouva sur le ventre, contre Théodore. Elle se mordit les lèvres en souriant.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– J'ai envie que tu m'embrasses.

Théodore la regarda dans les yeux, avant de poser une main sur sa hanche pour la rapprocher de lui, et une autre sur sa joue, avant de doucement rapprocher son visage du sien. Il regarda les lèvres de Ginny, puis ses yeux comme pour lui demander encore une fois son accord. Elle soutint son regard et hocha légèrement la tête, avant de doucement fermer les yeux. Il se résolut à fermer les yeux également et se pencha un peu plus afin d'effleurer les lèvres de sa douce. Au début, il fut timide et n'osa que caresser du bout des lèvres les siennes. Mais il prit de l'assurance et l'embrassa plus passionnément, tout en la faisant rouler sur lui. Quand ils se détachèrent, Ginny était penchée au-dessus de lui, ses cheveux le chatouillant seulement du côté droit et ses yeux brillant d'une lueur nouvelle. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Théo, avant de se pencher de nouveau et de l'embrasser. Il en profita pour la faire de nouveau rouler, mais cette fois, sous lui. Il se redressa un peu pour ne pas l'écraser et dû, à regret, lâcher ses lèvres. Il caressa de nouveau sa joue, et elle lui répondit par un doux sourire. Finalement, il se redressa et se releva, avant de l'aider à son tour à se relever :

– Tu viens, il va bientôt faire nuit.

Elle glissa une main dans la sienne et ne put s'empêcher de sortir une cigarette de l'autre. Elle lui adressa un regard désolé, mais ne dit rien. Ils rentrèrent ensemble au château, bien que celui-ci soit encore bien vide. Nott la raccompagna jusque devant sa salle commune, et déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres avant de la laisser entrer.

Ginny se fit sermonner par Hermione pour sa robe trempée, mais le sourire niais de son amie et son air rêveur poussa Hermione à la laisser monter se coucher. Allongée sur son lit, Ginny rêva de sa journée, et surtout, de son baiser. C'était un nouveau passage pour elle, une nouvelle étape accomplie, et elle en était vraiment fière. Elle avait aimé la douceur des lèvres chaudes de Théo sur les siennes, ses mains sur sa taille, tout simplement être dans ses bras. Cependant, elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à s'afficher en public. Elle soupira et même si elle avait décidé d'essayer d'arrêter, elle ressortit quand même en vitesse une cigarette, avant d'aller se coucher pour de bon.

Théodore aussi, repensait à sa journée, plus que satisfaisante. Par Merlin, cette fille le rendait vraiment fou. Il avait hâte d'être au lendemain pour pouvoir la voir de nouveau, passer du temps avec elle, l'embrasser …

Il soupira. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, autre chose comptait plus pour lui que de rendre fier son père en ayant des bonnes notes et réussissant ses études. Mais était-il sûr qu'il comptait autant pour elle ? Il se maudit de cette pensée et s'endormit perturbé.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Ca avance toujours un peu lentement entre Ginny et Théo, mais que pensez-vous des autres personnages et de leurs relations ?**

 **Si vous voulez absolument savoir ce qu'il va se passer pour la St Valentin, je vous dis à Dimanche (ou peut-être samedi si j'ai le temps :) )**

 **Bonne journée :D**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour,**

 **Malgré les tristes évènements récents, j'ai tout de même décidé de poster un chapitre aujourd'hui ...**

 **Toutes mes pensées vont aux victimes et à leurs proches ...**

* * *

Théodore se réveilla de bonne heure en ce dimanche 13 février. Il avait eu une nuit difficile, entre-coupée d'un bon sommeil et d'un mauvais sommeil. Il n'avait fait que repenser aux baisers échangés avec Ginny la veille, elle comptait vraiment beaucoup pour lui, mais lui, comptait-il pour elle ? Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais remplacer Harry, son grand amour, dans la vie de la jeune femme, mais il espérait pouvoir au moins avoir une petite place quand même.

Il se leva malgré tout, et regarda directement où était Ginny sur la carte. Elle n'était pas encore sortie, mais ses pas bougeaient dans son dortoir, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à descendre. Il décida d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner, et voyant qu'elle était dans le parc, il décida de la rejoindre. Il aperçut sa jolie rousse de dos, et alla l'élancer. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il en profita pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle sentait le tabac, mais il s'en foutait. Elle finit rapidement sa cigarette, et il lui demanda :

– Tu veux aller manger ?

– Non, j'ai envie d'aller à la bibliothèque.

Théodore prit sa main et ils partirent en direction de la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, et ils ne croisèrent personne dans les couloirs. Ils s'installèrent à une table au fond, près d'une grande fenêtre et à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Ils passèrent leur journée à flirter, tout en faisant semblant de travailler. Finalement, ils durent se séparer à midi quand Hermione vint réclamer Ginny, pour « des trucs de filles ».

Ginny la suivit et laissa Théo seul tout l'après-midi. Hermione avait emmené Ginny dans la salle sur demande où l'attendait Luna. Elles passèrent tout l'après-midi à discuter, et Ginny tenta de leur cacher certains détails, mais elles réussirent à lui faire cracher le morceau. La jeune femme eu du mal à ne pas avouer la surprise de son frère pour sa meilleure amie. Finalement, elles la laissèrent partir que très tard. Ginny était épuisée, et elle décida de rentrer dans sa salle commune. Arrivée, elle envoya un petit mot à Théo pour lui dire bonne nuit. Elle s'installa sur un canapé et attendit.

Elle devait absolument trouver son frère pour lui demander ce qu'ils faisaient durant les vacances.

Enfin, miracle, son frère franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame :

– Ron, te voilà enfin ! Ça fait des heures que je t'attends !

– Je te suis si indispensable que ça ptite sœur ?

Ginny sourit et sauta sur sa place quand son frère se laissa tomber à côté d'elle :

– Rêve pas !

Il sourit et s'appuyât sur ses genoux avec ses coudes :

– Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

– Je voudrais savoir … on … enfin ... je fais quoi pour les vacances ?

Ron sourit de plus belle :

– Pourquoi, tu as des projets précis ?

– Non, pas vraiment, enfin si, Théo m'a invité à venir quelques jours chez lui, et … enfin, je ne sais pas …

– J'avais convenu avec papa et maman qu'on retournerait au Terrier avec Hermione, et si tu veux aller chez lui quelques jours, ou même qu'il vienne, ce n'est pas un problème.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds, ravie, et déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue de son frère :

– Merci Ron !

Celui-ci sourit et la suivit du regard. Il respira un grand coup et monta lui aussi se coucher, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne dormirait pas. Alors, pour se rassurer, il se répéta toute la nuit comment le lendemain allait se passer.

Ce lundi matin fut surement un des rares jours où la majorité des élèves fut debout de bonne heure, bien que les chouettes livreuses de cadeaux ne livrent qu'à partir de midi. Mais il restait encore à envoyer lesdits cadeaux. Ron fut un des premiers debout, à cause de sa nuit blanche, et donc un des premiers arrivés à la volière. Maintenant, son sort était scellé, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il tenta de respirer et alla prendre un bon petit déjeuné, mais la faim n'était pas là. Hermione remarqua son visage livide et son manque d'appétit.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ron, tu es malade ?

Demanda-t-elle inquiète en mettant sa main sur son front. Ron se forçat à prendre une gorgée de jus de citrouille :

– Non ça va, je suis un peu stressé, Ginny veut aller passer quelques jours chez Nott …

L'excuse suffit, mais Ron avait vraiment l'impression qu'il allait faire un malaise tellement il se sentait mal.

De son côté, Nott était également allé à la volière, mais beaucoup plus tard. Il s'était arrangé pour y aller lorsqu'il n'y avait que des noms inconnus. Il avait ensuite rejoint la Grande Salle, sans y trouver Ginny.

Celle-ci ne s'était pas levée très tôt. Elle avait fait un effort, mais avait quand même dû fumer sa cigarette sur le chemin de la volière. Elle avait été dévisagée, mais avait ignoré les regards des gens. Décidant qu'elle avait encore un peu de temps devant elle, elle fuma une deuxième clope, mais s'aperçut qu'elle allait encore être en retard. Elle dû donc courir, mais arriva à temps pour son cours de potion. Elle s'assit en silence à côté de Théo. Ils avaient l'habitude de ne rien dire durant ce cours, juste d'échanger des regards. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent tout le cours. Quand la cloche sonna, ils sortirent du cours et Ginny tenta de filer comme un _Nimbus 2000_ , mais Nott la retint par la main. Elle soupira en souriant, mais le repoussa gentiment quand il essayât de l'embrasser. Il fut surpris de sa réaction, et elle l'attira dans un placard à balais pour s'expliquer :

– Je suis désolé Théo, mais je n'aime pas trop les démonstrations publiques, ça me gêne, et déjà que je suis le centre d'attention … Et puis, tout le monde sait déjà ce qu'il se passe entre nous, ils n'ont pas besoin d'avoir de preuves …

Le cœur de Théodore se serra et il caressa sa joue. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle, alors, il lui dit :

– Je comprends Ginny, mais il faudra bien les affronter un jour …

Il soupira devant l'air triste de sa compagne :

– D'accord, on sera discret pour l'instant, tu as raison, il y a assez de rumeurs sur toi. Est-ce que je peux au moins te tenir la main ?

Ginny sourit :

– Bien sûr que tu peux me tenir par la main, même par la taille si tu veux. C'est avec les baisers que j'ai un … problème. Ça fait plus parler quand il y a des baisers …

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa tendrement son copain, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de le prendre par la main pour sortir. Ils durent néanmoins se séparer pour aller à leurs cours respectifs.

Midi arriva très vite, surtout pour Ron. Tout le monde était très stressé. Une chance pour lui, Hermione n'était pas là pour une raison inconnue. Ginny essayât de détendre son frère, mais rien n'y fit, et elle dut l'abandonner pour aller fumer une clope. Quand elle sentit deux bras l'encercler, elle sourit et ferma même les yeux en sentant des baisers dans son cou. Elle jeta sa cigarette et se retourna pour enrouler ses bras autour de son cou et y enfouir son visage. Elle était si bien là, juste élancée avec son copain. Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Merlin, ses yeux la rendraient folle ! Nott remit une mèche derrière l'oreille de Ginny et déposa un baiser sur son front. Puis un autre plus bas, sur son nez. Enfin, il descendit sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa presque chastement. Il sentit Ginny l'attirait encore plus à elle, et il resserra l'emprise autour des hanches de la jeune fille, de sorte que leurs corps soient encore plus collés l'un à l'autre. Il avait envie d'elle à ce moment-là, mais encore une fois, il savait qu'il allait devoir attendre. Ils finirent par se détacher à bout de souffle. Ils restèrent élancés un moment, puis partirent chacun de leurs côtés en cours.

Ginny vit son frère blanchir à vue d'œil au fur et à mesure que l'heure passait et que le dîner se rapprochait. Il trouva même une excuse pour ne pas aller manger, mais Ginny le traina de force. Enfin, les portes de la Grande Salle se fermèrent, signe que tous les élèves étaient à présent assis à leur table. La directrice, Minerva, fit un petit discours que Ginny n'écouta pas : elle et Théodore se dévoraient du regard. Et enfin, les chouettes entrèrent par centaines et allèrent déposer les cartes et les présents aux sorciers. Ron avait le nez plongé dans son assiette, et Ginny fut surprise de recevoir des cadeaux, beaucoup de cadeaux. Elle n'ouvrit rien et ne lit pas ses cartes, trop impatiente de voir quand Nott recevrait son colis, et aussi quand Hermione recevrait le sien. Théodore fut le premier à recevoir son cadeau, et quand il découvrit la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, ainsi qu'un petit mot disant que Ginny serait ravie de venir passer quelques jours chez lui pendant les vacances, il lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

Puis, alors que toutes les chouettes avaient disparus et que tous les élèves découvraient ce qu'ils avaient reçu, une vieille chouette rentra et lâcha en plein vol sur Hermione un petit étui. Elle le rattrapa et lançât un regard interrogateur à Ron. Il la poussa du regard en disant :

– Ouvre-le.

Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit émerveillée la bague. Elle regarda Ron et demanda, hésitante :

– Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois …

Le jeune homme se leva, s'agenouilla devant tout le monde et lui prit la main :

– Hermione, ça fait presque huit ans qu'on se connait, et autant que je t'aime. On a vécu une guerre ensemble et surmonté pleins d'autres épreuves, et maintenant, je sais que c'est toi, la femme avec qui je veux passer ma vie et que tu tiens énormément aux coutumes moldus. Alors, Hermione Jean Granger, me feriez-vous l'honneur de porter mon nom en devenant ma femme ?

Tout le monde regardait à présent Ron, aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Hermione se leva, les larmes aux yeux, avant de lui sauter au cou :

– Bien sûr Ron que je veux devenir ta femme !

Il lui passa alors la bague au doigt sous les applaudissements de toutes la Grande Salle. Ginny était tellement contente pour eux.

Ils, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna et Ginny, décidèrent d'aller fêter la bonne nouvelle dans la salle sur demande. Mais voyant que Ginny était partagée entre aller avec eux, ou avec Nott, ils proposèrent qu'il vienne. D'ailleurs, Ron plaisanta :

– Puisqu'un jour il sera peut-être mon beau-frère, autant que je m'habitue à sa présence !

Ginny fut choquée de voir qu'il le prenait si bien, et ravie de pouvoir être avec eux tous, et en même temps lui. Il accepta et tous se rendirent dans la salle sur demande, qui ressemblait à un grand salon. Personne ne dit rien à Nott, et tous félicitèrent les jeunes fiancés. Cependant, ils proposèrent pour faire passer le temps, que chacun ouvre ses présents, et d'en faire profiter les autres si la personne le souhaitait. Luna fut la première. Elle n'avait pas reçu grand-chose, et la plupart était anonyme. Neville aussi n'avait pas reçu grand-chose, mais il avait reçu un mot de Hanna, et il était ravi. Ron avait reçu des tas de lettres de prétendantes, mais il ne les lit même pas, il garda que ce qui venait d'Hermione. Hermione, quant à elle, lit et ouvrit le peu qu'elle avait reçu, provoquant une crise de jalousie chez Ron. Théodore n'avait rien reçu d'autres que les cadeaux de Ginny, et deux ou trois cartes de menaces sur sa relation avec Ginny de Serpentards mécontents. Ce fut au tour de Ginny de regarder ce qu'elle avait reçu. Elle était celle qui de loin, avait reçu le plus de présents. Elle ouvrit la première carte et lu le petit mot gentil de son frère. Neville lui indiqua aussi une carte venant de lui. Et enfin, ce fut Théo qui lui montra laquelle était sa carte et lequel était son colis. Elle lut le petit mot affectueux de Théo, et découvrit un médaillon avec un magnifique sombral dans le colis. Elle se retint de sauter sur Théodore et déposa un rapide et discret baiser sur ses lèvres.

Puis, elle décida de s'attaquer aux autres présents. Elle ouvrit la première carte et afficha une mine surprise, et passa à la suivante sans passer la première aux autres. Elle lut plusieurs lettres d'affilées, sans prendre compte des questions des autres :

– Qui est-ce qui t'as envoyé ces cartes ?

– Ya écrit quoi ?

– Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle cessa de lire ses lettres, alors qu'il lui en restait une bonne vingtaine, et elle passa directement à un colis. Elle l'ouvrit et retint une nausée. Elle se leva, les larmes visiblement aux yeux, et partit en courant de la salle, avant que quiconque n'a pu faire le moindre geste pour la retenir.

Tous surpris, ils prirent chacun une lettre ou un paquet. À eux tous, ils lurent toutes les lettres : des menaces, des insultes et des reproches, toutes plus méchantes les unes que les autres, et jamais signées lui était adressées. Les cadeaux, moins nombreux, contenaient des gâteaux pourris avec des insultes, des photos grotesquement retouchées offensantes, et autres cadeaux empoisonnés lui avait été envoyés. Rien de tout ça n'était signé, mais les écritures étaient différentes, et il était évident que cela provenait de différents élèves. Seul quelques lettres comme celle de Hanna Abbot, Neville, Ron, Théo ou Luna n'étaient pas insultantes. Scandalisé, Ron se leva, le poing menaçant :

– Si je retrouve ceux qui ont fait ça …

– Tu ne pourras pas tous les trouver Ron, ce sont des lettres anonymes !

S'exclama Hermione. Neville proposa, hésitant :

– On pourrait tout emmener à McGo, elle saurait quoi faire …

– C'est intelligent …

Dit Luna, l'air lointain. Tous hochèrent la tête, et au moment de sortir avec toutes leurs « preuves », Théo annonçât :

– Je m'occupe d'aller chercher Ginny.

– Comment tu comptes faire ?

Demanda Hermione. Théodore sourit et sortit la carte :

– Je crois que vous connaissez ceci …

– Où as-tu …

– Plus tard Ron, il y a des choses plus importantes à faire !

S'emporta Nott au grand étonnement de tout le monde. Ron ne s'était pas aperçut à quel point le garçon était également à cran, et mesurait à présent toute l'inquiétude et l'affection que celui-ci portait à sa sœur. Il fut ravi de voir à quel point il pouvait tenir à sa sœur, et fut persuadé qu'il s'occuperait et prendrait toujours bien soin de sa sœur.

Ginny courait sans s'arrêter dans le noir. Elle voulait fuir cet horrible endroit. Elle ne pourrait jamais être heureuse tant qu'elle serait à Poudlard. Elle ne savait absolument pas où elle allait, mais le plus loin possible serait le mieux. Elle n'essayât même pas de transplaner après s'être bien enfoncée dans la forêt interdite.

Cela faisait des heures qu'elle marchait et courait sans but. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et il faisait de plus en plus froid. Ginny refusait d'utiliser la magie pour se réchauffer, et elle s'arrêta plusieurs fois pour fumer, seule façon pour elle de se réchauffer. Plus d'une fois elle pensa qu'elle allait mourir, que ça y est, sa dernière heure était venue. Mais elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Théo : il fallait qu'elle se batte, qu'elle n'abandonne jamais, pour sa famille, pour lui, pour Harry.

Soudain, elle sursauta : une branche venait de se briser, pas loin de là. C'était un vrai miracle qu'elle n'ait pas rencontré de centaures ou d'autres habitants de la forêt. Elle s'immobilisa et regarda attentivement autour d'elle. Un autre craquement se fit entendre, et cette-fois, sans réfléchir, elle partit en courant. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle s'aperçut également d'autre chose : loin dans le ciel, il y avait des étincelles rouges. Elle sourit, sans pour autant s'arrêter de courir : on la guidait pour qu'elle rentre à Poudlard. Et même si elle voulait partir loin de Poudlard, elle serait quand même très heureuse de rentrer à Poudlard. Elle courut dans la direction des feux, bien qu'elle soit effrayée, morte de froid et fatigué. Elle sentait que la chose était toujours derrière elle. Elle essayât de ne pas paniquer, mais elle la sentait se rapprocher. Elle n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie, mais cela ne suffirait pas. Elle se retourna une dernière fois pour voir derrière elle, et quand elle se retourna de nouveau vers l'avant, elle sentit un choc, une douleur, puis le noir complet.

* * *

 **Voilà, je vous avais prévenu que tout n'allait pas se passer comme prévu ^^  
**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Et que pensez-vous qu'il va leur arriver à tous ?**

 **Je vous dis à mercredi pour la suite, bon week-end :)**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Hello !**

 **Fin du suspense aujourd'hui !**

 **Mais je vous réserve encore quelques surprises ! :D**

* * *

– Il faut absolument la retrouver Madame la directrice !

Minerva MacGonagal reposa la lettre qu'elle était en train de lire et réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez :

– Je vois jeunes gens. Pour ce qui concerne ces courriers, sachez que les responsables seront sévèrement punis.

Elle soupira et s'enfonçât dans son fauteuil. Elle prit une voix plus douce :

– En ce qui concerne Miss Weasley, je suis désolée, mais il fait nuit et bien trop froid pour que nous partions à sa recherche, c'est bien trop dangereux …

– Mais elle va mourir !

Coupa Ron hors de lui. Hermione posa une main fraiche sur son bras pour tenter de l'apaiser :

– Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver Ron. Nous ne pouvons rien faire avant demain. On peut éventuellement essayer un signal lumineux …

– Mais, on ne peut pas la laisser seule, dans la forêt …

Tenta une dernière fois Nott. Minerva fronçât les sourcils et demanda :

– Mais comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'elle est hors de l'enceinte de l'école ?

Les adolescents se regardèrent gênés et ne dirent rien. La directrice les regarda sévèrement, avant de se lever :

– Bien, je vois. Retournez dans vos dortoirs, je vais m'occuper du signal de détresse. Si demain il n'y a aucun signe de Miss Weasley, nous lancerons des recherches.

Les deux filles et trois garçons durent se résoudre malgré eux à aller dormir.

Théodore regarda par une des fenêtres de son dortoir le lac si sombre. Il détestait ceux qui l'avaient fait souffrir et à cause de qui elle s'était enfuie. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de stabilité, de compréhension, de confort et de sécurité pour se reconstruire et s'épanouir, et il voulait lui offrir tout ça. Encore fallait-il qu'elle le laisse suffisamment s'approcher et qu'elle s'ouvre un minimum à lui pour cela.

Il espérait vraiment que Ginny n'avait rien et qu'ils la retrouveraient dès le lendemain.

Sa nuit fut très agitée et il ne dormit que très peu. À 4h il se leva, et ce n'est qu'à 5h qu'il se décida enfin à sortir de son dortoir. Il ne savait pas trop où aller. Si Ginny avait été là, il l'aurait cherché sur sa carte, et l'aurait surement rejoint dans le parc où elle fumerait sa toute première cigarette de la journée. Mais elle n'était pas là. Il se rendit alors devant la salle commune des Gryffondors, espérant que Ron et Hermione se seraient eux aussi levés tôt pour commencer les recherches. En effet, il tapa à peine sur le portrait de la Grosse Dame que celui-ci s'ouvrit et que Ron, accompagné de Neville, Hermione, Luna et Hanna Abbot apparurent. Ils vérifièrent une dernière fois tous ensemble sur la carte des maraudeurs si Ginny n'était pas dans le château, et décidèrent de se rendre dans le bureau de la directrice. Celle-ci les attendait déjà, malgré l'heure matinale :

– Aucunes nouvelles de votre sœur Monsieur Weasley ?

– Non, elle n'est toujours pas revenue au château.

– Très bien jeunes gens, je vous autorise à aller dans la forêt rechercher Miss Weasley. Je vais contacter les professeurs et des aurors pour venir nous aider dans les recherches de Miss Weasley. Si jamais vous la retrouvez, envoyez des étincelles avec vos baguettes. Compris ?

Tous acquiescèrent en silence, et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous à sortir, la directrice ajouta :

– Et n'oubliez pas, restez ensemble, ne vous séparez pas, ne partez pas tout seul, cela pourrait être dangereux.

Cette fois-ci, ils sortirent tous et se dirigèrent vers le parc. Une fois arrivés à la lisière de la forêt, Hermione prit la parole :

– Il vaudrait mieux qu'on se sépare pour étendre nos recherches …

– Mais McGo a dit qu'on devait rester tous ensemble.

Protesta Hanna. Hermione adressa un sourire malicieux à tous :

– Elle a dit qu'on ne devait pas partir seul. On peut toujours se séparer en groupe de deux …

Aussitôt, Ron saisit la main de sa fiancée et Neville se rapprocha d'Hanna. Nott dut se résoudre à faire équipe avec Lovegood. Il soupira, mais Hermione n'en avait pas fini là : elle tendit à chacun un petit sac :

– Dedans, vous trouverez plusieurs potions de premier soin, comme une potion régénératrice, une transfusion sanguine, un pousse-os ou même une potion hydratante. Elle aura surement très froid, donc pensez à lui jeter un sort de réchauffement. Et n'oubliez pas les étincelles si vous la trouvez, au plus vite notre petite Ginny sera prise en charge par des médicomages, au plus elle aura de chances de s'en sortir.

Elle était extrêmement bien organisée. Ils se répartirent tous une direction et une zone à couvrir et partir chacun de leur côté en binôme.

Ron ne pouvait lâcher la main d'Hermione, même s'il avait conscience de la serrer trop fort et de lui faire mal. Le métal de la bague d'Hermione lui rentrait aussi dans la peau, mais il avait tellement peur de découvrir le corps de sa petite sœur sans vie dans cette forêt, que s'il lâchait Hermione, se serait comme de la perdre elle aussi. Ils marchèrent longtemps, sans se parler ni se regarder. Ils surveillaient tout autour d'eux et criaient le prénom de la disparue chacun leur tour. Mais au bout d'un moment, ils durent s'arrêter :

– Ron, s'il te plait, j'en peux plus. Il faut qu'on s'arrête quelques minutes !

Ron se forçât à lâcher la main d'Hermione et à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il était tellement remonté qu'il ne ressentait plus la fatigue, ni même la peur de cet endroit terrifiant. Il serra Hermione dans ses bras, et elle tenta de lui changer les idées durant quelques minutes :

– Tu sais hier, tu étais sérieux quand tu m'as demandé en mariage ?

– On ne peut plus sérieux Hermione. Je t'aime vraiment, et je ne peux qu'espérer passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Pourquoi …

Il ne fit pas sa phrase qu'Hermione l'embrassa tendrement, mais presque sauvagement. Quand ils se séparèrent, Hermione posa sa tête sur son torse et demanda d'un ton joyeux :

– Tu veux qu'on se marie quand ? Et où ? On va l'annoncer à ta famille pendant les vacances ? Et à la rentrée, on emménage ensemble ?

Ron sourit et passa une main dans ses cheveux :

– Pourquoi pas à la fin des vacances, même si c'est un peu cours pour tout préparer, ce serait géniale, non ?

– Ho, notre mariage sera génial Ron, j'ai tellement hâte ! Tu me laisseras tout organiser ?

– Bien sûr, je suis nul pour ce genre de truc Hermy, tu choisiras tout, promis !

Hermione se blottit contre Ron, avant de se relever. Ron reprit sa main dans la sienne, et Hermione demanda soucieuse :

– Mais faut qu'on retrouve Ginny avant. Elle sera ma demoiselle d'honneur, hein ?

Ron hocha la tête. Il devait retrouver sa sœur avant de penser à tous les moments de bonheur qui les entendaient. Ginny aussi serait heureuse, que ce soit avec Nott ou un autre. Parce que Ginny ne peut pas être morte, c'est inconcevable pour eux. Soudain, ce fut Hermione qui serra un peu plus fort sa main et qui s'écriât :

– Regarde Ron ! Les étincelles ! Ils l'ont retrouvée !

Ron leva les yeux dans la direction que montrait du doigt Hermione et aperçut les étincelles rouges dans le ciel. Il la regarda dans les yeux et murmura :

– Allons-y, rentrons au château !

Et toujours main dans la main, ils partirent en courant vers les étincelles.

Au début, quand ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, ils restèrent assez éloignés l'un de l'autre, un peu gênés de se retrouver ensemble dans une telle situation. Neville avait bien montré son courage durant la guerre, et Hanna sa force, mais tous d'eux n'étaient pas très à l'aise d'être ensemble dans la forêt. Ils avaient, chacun de leurs côtés, étaient touchés par le petit mot de l'autre pour la Saint Valentin. Alors qu'ils commençaient à s'enfoncer dans la forêt, Hanna trébucha sur une racine, mais Neville la rattrapa en vol. Tout deux rougirent, et Hanna tenta de vains remerciements :

– Merci ... beaucoup ... Neville, mais … je crois que … tu peux me lâcher.

Le jeune homme rougit de plus belle et lâcha la jeune femme en s'excusant brièvement. Ils continuèrent de marcher, en silence. Il ne leur vint pas une seconde à l'idée qu'appeler Ginny les aiderait peut-être. Puis, Hanna engagea la discussion, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre eux :

– Tu sais, ça m'a fait très plaisir ta lettre hier … j'ai trouvé ça très mignon de ta part …

– Ho, heu, merci à toi aussi. Tu sais, j'ai hésité à t'écrire, c'est Ginny qui m'a convaincue …

Neville baisa les yeux et Hanna le regarda étonnée :

– Pourquoi tu hésitais ?

– Bin, je ne sais pas trop en fait, je savais pas comment tu allais le prendre, et puis, je savais pas trop quoi t'écrire aussi …

Il y eut un silence gêné, et Hanna en profita pour changer de sujet :

– Et sinon, tu sais ce que tu veux faire comme étude à la prochaine rentrée ?

– Oui, je vais suivre le professeur Chourave pendant cinq ans en tant qu'assistant, et si je réussis à avoir mon diplôme, je pourrais devenir professeur de Botanique. Et toi ?

– Ho, je vais faire des études dans une école de commerce magique, avec en alternance un stage de pratique au Chaudron Baveur. Je voudrais ouvrir un restaurant ou une auberge plus tard.

Et de nouveau, un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit. Neville mit son bras devant Hanna pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus et lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques minutes, puis Hanna soupira :

– C'est bon, je crois qu'il n'y a rien.

– Tu as peut-être raison …

Avoua Neville. Mais à ce moment-là, une liane s'enroula autour de la cheville d'Hanna et la tira, la faisant tomber au sol. La jeune fille cria en se sentant attirée et trainée par la plante, et Neville se jeta par terre pour attraper la main tendue de celle-ci :

– Hanna !

Il réussit à l'attraper, mais il dû lâcher à cause de la force de la plante. Elle n'attirait pas Hanna très vite, et le garçon arriva à rester à la hauteur de son amie en courant à côté d'elle. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse et prit le temps d'analyser la plante. Il la reconnu très rapidement : c'était une hémovore, c'est-à-dire qu'elle se nourrissait de sang. Il s'arrêta et entendit Hanna crier et l'appeler, le suppliant de ne pas la laisser. Neville sortit sa baguette, et d'un geste sec, se coupa l'avant-bras. Il laissa le sang couler sur le sol, et bientôt la plante, ressemblant à une plante carnivore moldu, relâcha Hanna pour venir se nourrir des gouttes de sang de Neville. Elle vint se mettre derrière Neville, et ensemble, ils attendirent quelques minutes que la plante soit rassasiée et qu'elle se retire. Une fois la plante partie, Neville serra fort Hanna contre lui et regarda son visage :

– Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

– Non, ce n'est que quelques égratignures. Et toi, ton bras ?

– C'est rien, juste une petite coupure. On pourrait utiliser les potions d'Hermione …

– Vaudrai mieux les garder pour si on retrouve Ginny, elle risque d'en avoir plus besoin que nous. Au fait, c'était quoi ce truc ?

– Une plante hémovore. Il y a dû y avoir du sang pas loin d'ici pour qu'elle soit là …

– Tu penses que c'est Ginny ?

Neville secouât la tête, soucieux. Puis, Hanna se figeât. Il suivit son regard et aperçut les feux d'artifices rouge. Hanna s'exclama, joyeuse :

– Ils l'ont retrouvé !

– Oui, on ferait mieux d'y aller.

– Attend, on peut se soigner avant ?

Neville sourit. Il essayât de ne pas grimacer quand elle soigna grossièrement sa coupure. Puis, il prit une plante végétale cicatrisante et l'appliqua petits morceaux par petits morceaux sur le visage d'Hanna. La jeune femme rougit, et quand il eut fini, elle le fixa :

– Tu sais, c'était très gentil, même courageux de ta part ce que tu as fait pour moi, tu sais, avec la plante …

– Ho, ce n'est rien Hanna, c'est …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car Hanna l'avait fait taire d'un doux baiser. Neville serra la jeune femme contre lui. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se sourirent tendrement, et Neville prit la main d'Hanna, avant de reprendre le chemin vers le château.

Théodore ne disait rien. Il n'avait rien contre Luna Lovegood, c'est juste lui qui avait un problème avec les autres. La communication et le sociale n'était pas vraiment son truc. C'était ça qui avait été différent avec Ginny : aucuns problèmes de communication, ils se comprenaient. Mais apparemment, Luna n'avait aucuns problèmes elle aussi à communiquer. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'elle lui racontait toute sorte de chose étrange et complètement loufoque, mais il tellement était angoissé qu'il avait du mal à rire à ses bêtises. Au bout d'un moment, il n'entendit plus la voix mélodieuse de Luna, et il se retourna pour voir où elle était. Elle se tenait derrière lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et visiblement énervée. Il la regarda étonné : il ne l'avait jamais vu énervée, et c'en était presque drôle, ce petit bout de femme ne faisait peur à personne. Pourtant, il l'écouta quand elle commençât à lui parler d'une voix un peu plus grave et sérieuse :

– Écoute, moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à Ginny, et ça fait une heure que j'essaie de te détendre et de te faire rire, tu pourrais au moins faire un effort !

– Tu ne peux pas comprendre …

– Tu ne me connais pas ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Moi non plus, avant je n'avais pas d'amis, et j'en ai pas beaucoup, et là, je fais des efforts avec toi, parce que tu comptes pour Ginny, mais si t'en fais pas ça sert à rien !

Théodore la dévisagea en silence. Elle cessa de faire la tête au bout de plusieurs minutes et lui tendit la main :

– Soit tu acceptes de me connaître et qu'on devienne amis, soit je ne bouge pas de là !

– Mais Ginny …

– Ginny est mieux où elle est si ses amis ne s'unissent pas et ne s'entraident pas pour qu'elle soit heureuse !

Nott soupira, et après quelques hésitations, saisit la petite main de Luna. Luna posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Théodore pendant qu'ils marchaient et ils apprirent à se connaître :

– Les autres me fuyaient, mais Ginny était différente. Elle a toujours eu un grand cœur. Elle a été ma première et seule amie. Et c'est après qu'elle m'a imposé auprès des autres élèves. Elle était toujours là pour me défendre face aux moqueries des autres élèves, elle restait très tard avec moi pour chercher mes affaires que les autres avaient caché, elle se mettait avec moi quand il fallait être deux … Et toi, comment ça se fait que vous soyez devenus aussi proche ?

– Je … je ne sais pas trop en fait. Je crois que c'est parce qu'on se ressemble plus qu'on pourrait le croire. On se comprend. Elle sait et je sais, c'est tout, c'est comme ça.

Et Luna continua de lui parler, passant de l'hippogriffe au dragon :

– Et tu sais, ma mère est morte quand j'avais neuf ans. Elle est morte devant moi.

– Moi aussi ma mère est morte, plus ou moins devant moi …

– Comment ça ?

– Je n'étais qu'un bébé, c'était avant que le Lord ne disparaisse à cause d'Harry Potter …

– Et toi aussi tu le sais.

– Je sais quoi ?

Demanda Théo, complètement perdu dans la discution. Luna répondit d'une voix innocente :

– Ce qu'il s'est passé.

– Mais de quoi tu parles ?

– Entre Harry et Ginny.

Le garçon haussa les épaules :

– Pas vraiment, non. Ginny ne veut pas en parler.

– Mais tu te doutes de ce qu'il s'est passé, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit pas. Luna était vraiment une personne bizarre, mais avec qui il se sentait bien, et malgré ses discutions encore plus bizarres, il sentait qu'elle comprenait beaucoup plus de choses qu'elle ne laissait paraître. Soudain, elle se retourna, faisant voler ses longs cheveux blonds derrière elle, et dit d'une petite voix enjouée :

– Ho, regarde, les étincelles rouges. On ferait mieux de retourner au château, Ginny doit y être !

Théodore se retourna et en effet, les lumières rouges étaient bien là. Il fut heureux. Luna partit en courant, et il la suivi, impatient de revoir sa Ginny. Il pouvait enfin respirer.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Que pensez-vous qu'il lui est arrivé et qu'il va lui arriver ?**

 **Vous le saurez Dimanche :)**


	10. Chapitre 9

Ginny était allongé à l'infirmerie. Il aurait fallu l'emmener à Saint Mangouste, mais les explications auraient été bien trop compliquées sur les causes de l'état de la jeune fille, et Madame Pomfresh en avait vu d'autre avec les Carrows et la guerre. C'était des aurors qui avaient retrouvé Ginny, qui s'était profondément enfoncée dans la forêt. Ils avaient eu du mal, la jeune femme était inconsciente par terre, recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige. C'était un vrai miracle qu'elle soit encore en vie. Elle avait plusieurs blessures légères : son visage était égratigné, surement à cause de branches, et elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang suite à une plaie dans le cou.

Les premiers à arriver furent Ron et Hermione. Ron se rendit de suite au chevet de sa sœur. Elle n'était pas belle à voir, comparé au jour de la sortie au Près-au-Lard, avec ses lèvres bleuies, son teint trop pâle et ses vilaines blessures. Il prit sa main et la serra, tout en caressant les cheveux et en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants :

– Tout va bien maintenant petite sœur, je vais te venger, je faire payer ceux qui t'ont fait du mal, je te le promets …

Hermione se tint derrière lui, les mains sur ses épaules. Puis, ce fut au tour de Luna et Théodore de débarquer en courant dans l'infirmerie. Luna resta un peu en retrait, et Théodore se jeta sur l'autre main de Ginny. Les garçons étaient secoués par l'émotion. Il caressa sa joue froide et effleura les diverses égratignures. La directrice, accompagnée de quelques professeurs, entra et prit la parole :

– Comment allez-vous jeunes gens ?

– Ça peut aller Madame.

– Il n'en manque pas deux ?

À ce moment-là, Neville et Hanna arrivèrent, main dans la main, avec toujours leurs égratignures. Les quatre adolescents échangèrent un discret sourire. Pompom se précipita sur eux :

– Ho, les enfants ! Que vous est-il donc arrivé ?

– Rien de grave Madame, on a juste été attaqué par une hémovore.

Il lançât un regard sur Ginny, et rajouta en apercevant sa blessure au cou :

– Et apparemment elle aussi.

– C'est grave ?

Demanda Ron, visiblement inquiet. Neville sourit :

– On est toujours en vie, et elle aussi !

Tous firent un sourire crispé. Puis, Madame Pomfresh chassa Hermione, Luna et Théodore pour soigne Neville, Hanna et Ginny, et la directrice accepta exceptionnellement que Ron n'aille pas en cours pour rester auprès de sa sœur.

Ginny n'était pas dans le coma. Elle était dans un état de fatigue et de stresse intense et avait grandement besoin de repos pour guérir. Cependant, elle ne dormit pas longtemps. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, il était près de 19h, et personne n'était à son chevet, tous partis pour l'heure du dîner. L'infirmière vint la voir et s'occuper d'elle. Elle était encore morte de froid malgré les sorts de réchauffements et les grosses couvertures en laine. À la fin de son examen, Madame Pomfresh annonçât :

– Vos parents ont été prévenus, ils viendront vous voir demain. Je vous laisse aussi sortir demain soir, puisque c'est bientôt les vacances, mais faîtes quand même Miss, votre corps est sacrément abîmé …

Ginny ne dit rien. Elle savait que son corps était sacrément abîmé, c'était quand même son corps, et elle avait en grande partie contribué à le détruire, bien malgré d'elle parfois.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que ses premiers visiteurs arrivèrent. Ce fut Luna et Neville qui vinrent la voir en premier :

– On a le droit que de venir à deux, et comme Ron et Théodore voulaient profiter de toi plus longtemps …

Ginny sourit. Neville raconta sa petite mésaventure et Ginny fut ravie pour lui. Luna se contenta de lui dire d'une voix énigmatique avec un petit clin d'œil :

\- C'est un très bon choix Ginny. On se comprend ...

Puis, ce fut Ron et Hermione qui rentrèrent. Ron courut carrément jusqu'à elle et la serra tellement fort qu'elle en eu le souffle coupé. Il parlait tellement vite qu'elle avait du mal à tout suivre, et des fois ça ne voulait rien dire :

– Tu nous as fait la peur de ma vie, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ! Et puis, je n'ai pas mangé à cause de toi, j'étais trop angoissé. Et puis t'as vu dans quel état tu es maintenant ! Ne recommence plus jamais ça ! Tu imagines dans quel état étaient papa et maman ? Et le plaisir que ça a dû faire à tous ces idiots ? Et tout ce que McGo a dû faire pour toi : contacter les aurors, mobiliser les professeurs très tôt ce matin … Et t'as raté le discours, et surtout la tête des élèves, quand McGo a annoncé que ceux qui t'ont envoyé des lettres et des paquets allaient être très sévèrement puni. Y en avaient qui étaient vert ! Tu sais que je t'aime petite sœur ! ….

Il continua durant une dizaine de minutes durant lesquelles, ni Hermione ni Ginny ne purent placer un mot. Quand il finit sa longue tirade, la gorge sèche, Hermione s'exclama :

– Tu ne m'as jamais fait de si long discourt ! Et je ne t'en ai même jamais fait d'aussi long après que t'ai fait une bêtise !

Ron grimaçât et les filles rirent un instant. Puis, Hermione et elle discutèrent un petit moment, et finalement, ils partirent.

Quand Théodore rentra, il avait l'air stressé, mais dès qu'il l'aperçut, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il prit son visage dans ses grandes mains et lui donna un long et tendre baiser, un baiser de retrouvailles sur ses lèvres encore un peu violettes. Puis, il s'assit près d'elle et lui prit les mains. Ce fut elle qui parla, tout en pleurant. Elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant avec lui, mais elle pouvait craquer :

– Je suis tellement désolée, j'ai été tellement bête et inconsciente de partir comme ça, je m'en veux tellement ! Mais tu sais, quand j'étais dans cette forêt et que j'ai vu la lumière, que la plante m'a attaquée, j'ai pensé à toi. J'ai pensé à ce que tu m'as dit, et je me suis battue jusqu'au bout, je n'ai jamais abandonné. C'est grâce à toi si je suis toujours en vie ….

– Chut …

Théo mit son doigt sur sa bouche et murmura :

– Tu as besoin de repos Ginny. Tu nous as à tous fait une grosse frayeur, et je suis content que tu ailles bien, mais il faut que tu arrêtes de pleurer et que tu te reposes pour prendre des forces. On va te venger Ginny, on va tous les faire payer ceux qui t'ont fait ça …

Ginny sourit et retint ses larmes. Après un dernier baiser, Madame Pomfresh mit à la porte le garçon, et elle s'endormit rapidement.

Théo avait dormi comme un bébé, tout comme Ron, Hermione ou même Luna. La savoir en sécurité les avait grandement rassurés, et ils étaient vraiment tous épuisés par cette dure journée qu'ils avaient eu. Ils durent tous aller en cours cependant, et les rares fois où ils purent passer à l'infirmerie pour la voir, elle dormait encore.

Ginny ne se réveilla qu'en milieu d'après-midi, vers 15h. Elle n'avait rien à faire, puisqu'elle savait que ses parents viendraient manger avec elle, son frère et Hermione à 20h. Elle fut ravie de recevoir la visite d'Hanna et Neville vers 16h. Tous deux se rendaient dans les serres pour que Neville aide Hanna, bien évidemment. À 17h, ce fut Luna qui vint discuter avec elle de ses découvertes bizarres. Et à son plus grand plaisir, Théodore vint la voir à 18h. Il lui apporta quelques sucreries comme des Fizwizbizs, des souris en sucre, des gommes de limaces ou des baguettes magiques à la réglisse, sans parler des plumes en sucre. Elle fut ravie de ces présents, et entre deux baisers langoureux, ils partagèrent les sucreries. Théo fit de son mieux pour la faire rire, et elle ne se forçat pas, pour une fois, à rire. Cependant, ils furent interrompus durant un de leur long et tendre baiser par une voix que Ginny connaissait :

– Ma chérie, j'étais tellement inquiète ! …

Ginny et Théodore se séparèrent, rouge, et Ginny bégayât :

– Maman … qu'est-ce que … je … enfin … tu ne devais pas arriver si tôt !

Ron lui adressa un sourire espiègle, et Nott, visiblement gêné, annonçât :

– Je crois que je vais y aller …

– Mais non, restez jeune homme !

Le coupa Madame Weasley. Théodore et Ginny échangèrent un regard, alors que Monsieur Weasley rajoutait :

– Ça ne nous dérange pas, au contraire, ça nous fait plaisir de rencontrer les amis de notre petite fille !

– Papa !

S'exclama Ginny alors qu'il lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Ginny resta couchée dans son lit alors que tout le monde s'installait autour d'une table collée à son lit. Madame Weasley sortit toutes sortes de nourriture de son panier magique, et voyant que sa fille ne mangeait pas, elle s'exclama :

– Mange un peu pour faire plaisir à ta mère jeune fille !

– Ce n'est pas ça Madame, je sais que j'aurais pas dû lui en emmener, mais on a mangé quelques sucreries avant que vous veniez …

– Appelle-moi Molly mon garçon !

Ginny sourit gentiment à Théodore qui était surpris par cet élan d'affection de la vieille femme, et elle lui prit discrètement la main sous la table. Le repas fut très copieux, et tout le monde parla gaiment, sans jamais évoquer les sujets désormais tabous, ni même le futur mariage de Ron et Hermione. Finalement, le sujet fut les vacances, qui commençaient dans seulement deux jours, avancé par Ginny :

– Papa, maman, on fait quoi pendant les vacances ?

– Nous avions prévu d'aller peut-être rendre visite à ton frère Bill, ou à Charlie, mais en vue des derniers évènements, nous avons finalement décidé de rester à la maison pour se reposer. Pourquoi ?

Ginny s'apprêta à répondre, mais Ron la coupa, prenant un malin plaisir à faire rougir sa sœur :

– Parce qu'elle voudrait aller passer quelques jours chez Nott, vous savez, pour avoir un peu plus « d'intimité » ! On pourrait l'inviter aussi, je pourrais les surveiller comme ça !

Théodore ne savait plus trop où se mettre, mais Madame Weasley le mit tout de suite plus à l'aise :

– Pourquoi pas, ça serait une très bonne idée que notre Ginny sorte un peu. Pourquoi pas, mais Ronald, je t'interdis d'harceler ta sœur et d'agir en garde du corps avec elle, elle est assez grande pour que tu la laisses enfin tranquille !

Ron fit mine de bouder, et tous rirent à la tête qu'il faisait. Finalement le repas se finit dans la bonne humeur générale. Une fois les parents partis, l'infirmière l'ausculta une dernière fois avant de la laisser sortir. Ron et Hermione la laissèrent aller faire un tour avec Nott, mais ils la prévinrent aussi qu'ils l'attendraient dans la salle commune jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre.

Dès leur sortie de l'infirmerie et que Ron et Hermione s'étaient un peu éloignés, il lui prit tendrement la main, et ensemble ils se rendirent dans la tour d'astronomie. Arrivés au sommet, Ginny chercha dans ses poches son paquet de cigarettes, mais ne trouva que sa baguette. Elle lançât un regard à Théodore, et il lui envoyât un paquet encore emballé.

– Merci.

Dit la jeune fille en sortant une clope. Elle soupira quand elle put enfin tirer sa première taf et se tourna en souriant vers Nott :

– Ça fait du bien.

Il alla se placer derrière elle et la prit par les hanches. Elle se laissa tendrement aller dans ses bras et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière contre son torse. Une fois sa cigarette entièrement consumée, elle se retourna et mit ses bras autour de son cou afin de l'attirer encore plus contre elle. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou et il caressa doucement son dos, en faisant des petits cercles. Finalement, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement. Théo la soutint par les hanches durant tout le baiser et la reposa tout en douceur sur le sol quand ils se détachèrent. Il caressa tendrement sa joue et se pencha de nouveau pour l'embrasser. Elle se cramponna à lui et il sentit ses larmes couler sur leurs deux joues. Il se détacha à regret d'elle et la serra fort contre lui, caressant tendrement ses cheveux. Toujours en la serrant dans ses bras, il l'attira jusqu'aux escaliers et s'assit, la faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il la berçât tendrement et elle se calma finalement. Elle sécha ses dernières larmes du revers de la manche, et prit la main de Théo dans la sienne :

– Merci Théo, merci d'être toujours là pour moi …

– Chut … Ginny, je …

Ginny mit brusquement ses mains sur la bouche de Théodore pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et lui demanda, d'un ton presque suppliant :

– Ne le dis pas. S'il te plait, ne dis pas ces mots !

Il ne comprit pas la réaction de la jeune fille mais n'insista pas. Il se contenta de l'embrasser de nouveau, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il la repousse doucement. Il remit une mèche derrière son oreille et murmura :

– Tu trembles. On y va, je te ramène.

Elle ne dit rien et le suivit alors qu'il la tirait par la main pour la ramener dans sa salle commune. Il lui donna un dernier baiser avant de la laisser rentrer dans sa tour et de retourner dans ses cachots. Ginny rentra immédiatement dans sa salle commune et fila comme un courant d'air dans son dortoir.

Ginny se réveilla et découvrit son dortoir vide. Elle regarda l'heure et constata qu'il était 10h passé. Et qu'à ce moment-là, elle devrait se trouver en cours de métamorphose. Elle ne fut pas étonnée qu'aucunes filles ne l'ai réveillé plus tôt. Elle se leva paresseusement et se prépara en prenant son temps. Elle se rendit devant la salle de métamorphose et attendit que le cours soit fini pour aller s'expliquer et s'excuser auprès de la directrice. Celle-ci comprit et ne la punit pas. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller à son cours suivant, la directrice la retint :

– Attendez Miss !

– Oui Madame la directrice ?

– Je voulais vous dire, à propos des incidents de lundi, sachez que les coupables seront sévèrement punis. Nous en avons déjà découvert plusieurs élèves impliqués et certains seront renvoyés dès la rentrée. Poudlard ne saurait tolérer ce genre de comportement.

– Merci Madame. Je peux y aller ?

– Vous pouvez y aller Miss. Et n'oubliez pas, si vous avez le moindre problème, vous pouvez m'en parler.

Ginny la remercia d'un hochement de la tête et sortit. Elle n'avait plus cours et dû attendre le repas du midi. Elle sortit fumer une cigarette et attendit patiemment que l'heure du déjeuner. Quand elle rentra dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde la regarda. Certains lui jetèrent des regards noirs, mais quand la directrice apparut derrière elle, tous les regards se détournèrent d'elle. Elle s'installa entre Neville et Hermione et déjeuna tranquillement. Hermione lui rappela de prendre ses potions pour ses dernières petites blessures et lui passa également les cours qu'elle avait manqué. Elle sortit avant la fin du repas et attendit Théodore dans le parc, toujours avec une cigarette à la bouche. Il ne mit pas longtemps à la rejoindre, devinant qu'elle voulait passer un petit moment avec lui, n'ayant pas pu le faire avant les cours. Elle lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé, et ils passèrent un petit moment simplement élancés. Puis, ils durent se séparer pour retourner en cours, mais ils se retrouvèrent à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs et tard le soir dans leur tour d'astronomie, comme à leur habitude.

Elle réussit par miracle à se réveiller à l'heure pour son dernier jour de cours avant les vacances de Février. La journée passa lentement, mais le soir arriva finalement. Elle se coucha le coeur léger, en partie soulagé de quitter Poudlard pour deux semaines. Elle fut la première levée le lendemain matin pour pouvoir faire sa valise, étant donné qu'elle refusait toujours aussi obstinément d'utiliser la magie et qu'elle dut tout faire à la main. Elle rejoignit son frère et Hermione pour prendre le train, et finit par aller chercher Théodore, avant que le train ne parte, pour qu'il vienne dans leur compartiment, et qu'il ne reste pas seul dans son coin. Quand ils arrivèrent, Ginny retint Nott dans le compartiment pour lui dire au revoir en privé. Elle l'embrassa plusieurs fois, avant de se blottir contre lui :

– Tu m'écriras souvent ?

– Plusieurs fois par jour même …

Elle sourit et lui donna un dernier baiser. Ils se prirent par la main et sortirent. Théo la laissa auprès de sa famille et partit rejoindre son père. Tous de leur côté transplanèrent et les vacances commencèrent.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Hello !**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre avec les vacances scolaires et ... un nouveau personnage !**

 **Et oui, il est temps de faire la connaissance de Tristan ... le père de notre Théo !**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Quand Ginny arriva chez elle, elle fut accueillie par plusieurs de ses frères : Bill accompagné de Fleur, George et quelques paquets, et enfin, Percy et sa dernière copine, Audrey. Ce fut George qui vint en premier la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer fort contre lui. Il lui chuchota :

– Tu m'as manqué petite sœur. Mais il paraît que tu ne t'es pas ennuyée à Poudlard.

Ginny ne résista pas et laissa échapper quelques larmes. Elle échangea un sourire complice avec son frère, avant d'aller prendre Bill dans ses bras. Son grand frère la souleva carrément du sol et la reposa finalement après quelques minutes à l'étouffer. Fleur vint la saluer poliment mais en même temps assez chaleureusement. Ginny en profita pour la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle : les vêtements, les cosmétiques, le maquillage … Elle n'échangea qu'un hochement de tête avec Percy mais serra néanmoins la main d'Audrey. Sa mère expliqua qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente trop seule durant ces vacances. Épuisée par le voyage, elle alla directement se coucher, sans pour autant oublier d'envoyer un hibou à Théodore.

De son côté, Théodore avait retrouvé son père. Il avait encore vieilli depuis les dernières vacances, et semblait plus affaibli que jamais. Arrivé dans leur manoir, Théodore rangea en vitesse ses affaires et descendit dans le grand salon discuter avec son père. Bien que sa famille soit une riche famille de sang-pur, ils n'avaient jamais respecté les traditions mais n'avaient pas pour autant été rejeté de la haute société sorcière, et leur nom inspirait toujours le respect des autres nobles familles. Théodore n'avait pas connu sa mère, morte alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson, mais il savait que la mort de celle-ci, bien plus jeune que son père, avait affecté de façon permanente et irréversible son père. Celui-ci avait élevé son fils du mieux qu'il le put, de la manière la plus neutre que possible. Théodore s'était toujours fait un devoir de rendre fier son père, en ayant de bons résultats à l'école. Là où il avait échoué jusque-là, était d'avoir une vie sociale fleurissante, ce qui désolait vraiment son père, bien que celui-ci s'en garda bien de le faire remarquer à son fils. Mais Théodore le savait. Il avait un don pour ressentir ces choses à propos de son père, la seule personne avec qui il avait toujours été proche. Il avait ressenti chaque jour la tristesse paternelle, et avait été également triste d'être en partie la cause de ses déprimes.

Mais son père se faisait vieux, avec ses 27 ans de différences avec sa mère, il avait largement atteint l'âge d'être grand-père avec ses 70 ans. Théo savait qu'il ne restait pas beaucoup pas de temps à son père, rongeait par la maladie du deuil depuis près de 16 et demi, et il comptait bien le rendre heureux de tous les moyens possibles.

Il s'installa en face de son père sur le canapé et celui-ci releva ses yeux des derniers bulletins de son fils et dit, d'une voix faible :

– Je suis fier de toi mon fils, tes résultats sont excellents, comme toujours.

– Merci père.

Son père s'apprêta à rajouter quelque chose, mais il fut pris par une violente quinte de toux. Théodore se précipita pour lui frapper dans le dos, et une fois qu'il s'arrêta, il le coupa :

– Ne parlez pas père, vous avez besoin de repos.

– Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire mon fils ?

– Oui père, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment.

– Parle mon fils, avant que le vieillard que je suis n'entende plus rien !

– Bien père.

Théodore se rassit auprès de son père et lui lançât un sort de première année de médicomagie apprit dans d'anciens livres de sa mère pour calmer sa toux.

– Et bien, je crois que je me suis fait des amis.

– Des amis ? Mais parle mon fils ! Qui sont-ils ? Comment ?

– Et bien, ce fut un peu par hasard. Tout d'abord, il y a Hermione Granger, tu sais, la meilleure élève de Poudlard, une Gryffondore, la meilleure amie du Survivant …

– Ha oui, je me souviens. Elle semble être quelqu'un de très intelligent.

– Et puis, il y a son fiancé, Ronald Weasley. Tu dois connaître ses parents, Molly et Arthur ? Lui aussi meilleur ami du Survivant …

– Oui, je vois très bien de qui il s'agit. Qui d'autres mon fils ?

Théodore sourit de voir son père si heureux. Sa famille avait toujours été neutre dans cette guerre, ne prenant partie pour aucun des deux camps. Son père était de toute façon trop faible pour se battre. Théodore continua donc :

– Il y a Neville Londubat. Ses parents ont été torturé jusqu'à la folie à peu près en la même époque que la mort de maman. C'était Bellatrix Lestrange la coupable de cet affreux crime.

Mine de rien, il avait beaucoup appris sur ses nouveaux amis en quelques jours. Son père fronçât les sourcils avant de s'exclamer :

– Ha, oui, je me souviens maintenant ! Ma mémoire me joue quelques tours ces derniers temps.

– Et puis, il y a Luna Lovegood, une fille vraiment étrange. Tu lisais le magazine de son père, tu sais, le Chicaneur ?

– Ha oui, Monsieur Lovegood est un très vieil ami ! Mais dis-moi mon fils, parmi toutes tes amies, il n'y en aurait pas une qui pourrait devenir ma belle-fille par hasard ?

Théodore soupira, il s'y était attendu à celle-là. Il sourit :

– Et bien, il y a une fille que je fréquente depuis quelques temps …

– Mais qui donc ! Parle mon fils ! Est-elle belle ? Est-elle une sang-pur ? Une née-moldue? Parle-moi d'elle !

– Ho oui père, elle est magnifique. Elle a de grands yeux bleus, ses cheveux sont de longues mèches de flamme qui ressemblent à du sang quelques fois. Elle a la peau laiteuse et douce comme un bébé. Elle peut avoir un caractère de feu, même si ces derniers temps elle est plutôt affaiblie, toute frêle. Il n'y a pas d'autre merveille qu'elle sur terre, quand je la vois, j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la protéger du monde.

– Et bien, ce sont les paroles d'un homme amoureux que voilà. Continue fils ! Qui est-elle ? Parle !

– Et bien, vous devez également la connaître. C'est aussi une Weasley, la seule Weasley de sa génération. Son prénom est Ginny.

– Ho, oui, je connais cette petite ! Mais n'est-elle pas fiancée au Survivant ?

– Elle l'était, mais elle a eu des problèmes, de graves problèmes père. Elle n'aime pas en parler et elle tente de se reconstruire comme elle le peut.

– Ho, je vois …

Dit le vieil homme. Il se releva en s'appuyant sur sa canne et déclara :

– Cette fille m'a l'air d'être vraiment exceptionnelle. J'espère que j'aurais l'occasion de la rencontrer …

– Bien sûr père, elle devrait venir passer quelques jours ici, si cela ne vous dérange pas …

– Bien sûr que non ! Elle sera la bienvenue dans notre modeste demeure.

L'homme s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce, quand il rajouta à l'intention de son fils :

– Ne la laisse surtout pas partir, tu risqueras de le regretter toute ta vie.

Théodore ne répondit rien mais approuva de la tête. Il le savait et ne comptait pas la laisser partir.

Durant plusieurs jours, ils eurent une correspondance assez intense, s'envoyant plusieurs hiboux par jour. Tous deux passaient des heures à attendre à la fenêtre la réponse de l'autre et à lui répondre de suite. Ils se manquaient mutuellement, mais c'était aussi l'occasion de réfléchir sur la situation et leur relation, comment tout cela allait évoluer.

Ginny passait ses journées à aider sa mère, crier après ses frères, mais aussi à jouer avec eux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas communiquer de cette façon chez eux. Elle se sentait vraiment bien et à l'aise. D'ailleurs, un après-midi, alors qu'elle faisait des anges dans la neige en pensant à Théodore, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle pleura parce qu'elle était heureuse, et que quelques mois auparavant, elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir l'être de nouveau. Mais ses journées étaient quand même bien vides, ses frères passant leurs journée avec leur moitié, et George, toujours célibataire, au magasin. Ron et Hermione avait annoncé leur futur mariage à toute la famille et avait décidé d'attendre de l'avoir annoncé à la famille d'Hermione la semaine suivante, avant de commencer les préparatifs. Finalement, Ginny décida d'aller travailler avec son frère pour se faire un peu d'argent. Celui-ci ne la fit pas beaucoup travailler et la paya généreusement les quelques jours où elle l'aida.

Lorsque le premier week-end arriva, Ginny décida d'aller le passer chez Luna. Là-bas, elle rit beaucoup de l'excentricité du père de Luna et discuta beaucoup avec cette dernière. Elle trouva très agréable de retrouver son amie. Elles passèrent un très bon week-end, un peu farfelue et fou, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Puis Ginny retourna au domicile familial. Elle avait reçu l'autorisation d'aller chez Théodore à partir du mardi et jusqu'à la fin des vacances, étant donné que Bill et Fleur devaient retourner chez eux, et que Ron et Hermione allaient chez cette dernière.

Mais le lundi midi, son frère Percy la prit à part pour lui parler en privé :

– Ginny, il faut que je te dise que j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, mais il y a des chances pour que des aurors viennent t'interroger …

– Mais pourquoi ? A quel propos ?

– Potter est toujours porté disparu, tu t'es enfuis plus de six mois avec lui, et tu es revenu seule. J'ai fait jouer le plus de contacts que possible pour qu'ils te laissent tranquille jusqu'à maintenant, mais j'ai bien peur de ne plus pouvoir le faire …

– Je n'ai rien à leur dire de toute façon. Ils peuvent venir, je les attends.

– Bien.

Alors que Percy allait rejoindre les autres membres de la famille, Ginny le surprit en le serrant dans ses bras. Elle lui murmura, les larmes aux yeux à cause de l'émotion :

– Merci quand même grand frère, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi …

– De rien petite sœur, c'est normal, je te devais au moins ça …

Théodore était dans tous ses états. Ginny devait prendre le portoloin d'ici quelques minutes et arriver chez lui. Il courait dans tous les sens, rangeant, nettoyant, arrangeant tout avec sa baguette. Il était impatient qu'elle arrive. Son père attendait également avec impatiente celle qu'il considérait déjà comme sa belle-fille. Grâce à de couteuses potions, il allait un peu mieux et avait retrouvé un peu d'énergie. Théodore l'avait supplié de ne pas mettre mal à l'aise la jeune fille et de leur laisser quand même un peu d'intimité. Celui-ci avait un peu rechigné, mais avait fini par promettre. Et là, ils étaient là, à faire les arrangements de dernières minutes en attendant l'arrivée de leur invité.

Enfin, on frappa à la porte. Théodore, stressé comme jamais, se précipita pour ouvrir la porte. Ginny apparut, toute souriante. Elle aussi avait attendu avec impatience de revoir Théodore et était quand même un peu angoissée de rencontrer pour la première fois son père. Ils s'embrassèrent brièvement et très rapidement sur le pas de la porte, avant qu'il la fasse rentrer. Il la débarrassa de ses affaires qu'il donna à un elfe de maison et fit monter dans sa chambre. C'est alors que le père de Théodore sortit de l'ombre dans laquelle il était resté jusqu'alors et s'avançât vers la jeune femme.

La première chose qu'avait remarqué Ginny après avoir pris le portoloin, c'était que la propriété était très grande, et le manoir semblait être vraiment immense. Quand elle était rentrée, elle avait été subjuguée par la beauté des lieux : tout était décoré avec goût. Les lieux n'étaient ni trop chaleureux, ni trop froid, ni trop pauvre en décoration, et encore moins trop chargé. C'était un parfait équilibre de couleurs. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par une voix grave dans son dos :

– C'est ma défunte épouse qui a tout décoré. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle avait beaucoup de goût.

– Elle avait effectivement très bon goût, si je puis dire, Monsieur ...

Ginny se retourna et découvrit un homme très âgé. Mais elle fut néanmoins impressionnée par la présence de cet homme, au charisme fou. Il ressemblait à un homme qui avait beaucoup vécu, beaucoup appris, et beaucoup perdu aussi. Il lui tendit la main et elle fut charmé quand il lui baisa la main. Cet homme était sans aucun doute très distingué et avait des manières plus aristocratiques. Elle lançât un regard de reproche à Théodore, il aurait pu la prévenir, ou au moins lui dire à quoi elle devait s'attendre. Celui-ci haussa les épaules avec un sourire gêné. Le vieil homme reprit :

– Mon fils n'avait point menti à votre sujet.

– Et bien, qu'avait-il dit à mon sujet, si je puis me permettre Monsieur ?

– Il m'avait bel et bien vanté votre beauté, et je crains d'être tombé, tout comme mon fils, sous votre charme. Et ne m'appelez pas Monsieur, vous me vieillissez encore plus. Appelez-moi Tristan ...

– Père !

Coupa Théo en voyant Ginny rougir. L'homme saisit de nouveau la main de la rouquine et la baisa :

– Veuillez m'excuser. Je vais à présent me retirer et vous laissez.

– Bonsoir père.

– Bonsoir Monsieur.

– Tristan, jeune fille, appelez-moi Tristan. Bonsoir mon fils. N'oublie pas de lui faire visiter notre humble demeure. Jeune fille, mettez-vous à l'aise.

Dit-il, avant de faire un petit salut et de se retirer.

Théodore prit la main de Ginny et lui fit visiter le manoir. En même temps, ils discutèrent :

– Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton père avait des manières !

Reprocha gentiment Ginny. Théodore lui sourit et répondit, un peu plus sérieux :

– À propos de ça, tu serais gentille de ne pas montrer à mon père que tu fumes. Il ne te dira rien, mais je préfèrerai quand même éviter.

– Bien sûr, je comprends. Est-ce que je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

– Oui.

– Quel âge à ton père ?

– Il vient de fêter ses 69 ans. Il avait 27 ans de plus que ma mère, mais ils s'aimaient …

Ginny posa son bras sur celui de Théo pour l'arrêter, en voyant l'air triste de celui-ci. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa chastement. Puis, ils reprirent leur visite du manoir. En passant devant une grande baie vitrée, Ginny demanda :

– On pourra aller se promener dans le jardin ?

– Oui, bien sûr, il est fait pour ça.

Ginny laissa échapper un bâillement que Théodore remarqua :

– Tu veux que je te conduise jusqu'à ta chambre ?

– Oui, je suis un peu fatiguée …

Il la mena dans un couloir du premier étage et elle découvrit une chambre bien plus grande qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu. C'était carrément une suite, comprenant une chambre à coucher avec un lit immense, un salon, un dressing et une salle de bain. Ginny fut émerveillé par l'endroit, mais fronçât quand même les sourcils :

– Je ne suis pas dans la même chambre que toi ?

– Non, j'ai pensé que tu voulais peut-être avoir ta propre chambre … Mais la mienne est juste à côté, et tu peux y venir quand tu veux … D'ailleurs, il te reste des potions ?

– Non, plus beaucoup. Mais je veux arrêter de les prendre.

Elle le forçât à rentrer et le fit attendre pendant qu'elle se changeait dans la salle de bain. Elle revêtit un pyjama d'hiver comprenant un simple pantalon noir et un t-shirt trop court pour elle. Elle demanda, d'une voix innocente :

– Est-ce que je peux … passer la nuit avec toi ?

Théodore rougit :

– Heu … oui, si tu veux …

Elle prit sa main, hésitante, et l'entraîna dans la chambre d'à côté. C'était également une suite, mais bien plus personnalisé. Il y avait de nombreuses photos de Théodore, son père, et probablement sa mère. La chambre était décorée essentiellement d'argent, de marbre blanc et de chêne. Il possédait une immense bibliothèque qui ferait mourir de jalousie Hermione, ainsi qu'un grand lit, un petit salon face à une cheminée, un bureau jonché de plumes et parchemins, et une petite table où deux personnes pourraient très bien y prendre des repas en tête à tête. Ginny remarqua également la magnifique chouette brune qui lui avait souvent apporté les lettres de son Théo. Mais elle était épuisée. Elle attira Théo à elle et l'embrassa tendrement, avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit avec lui. Elle ne dit rien lorsqu'il effleura sa poitrine à travers son haut trop petit, mais quand il passa timidement sa main sous le vêtement, elle le repoussa gentiment :

– Non, je n'ai pas envie de ça …

– Désolé, je ne voulais pas …

Elle le coupa en l'embrassant tendrement et se blotti en frissonnant contre lui :

– Tu n'aurais pas un truc à me passer ?

Il hocha la tête et sortit un pull en coton qu'elle se passa. Il était bien trop grand et lui faisait office de robe, mais la jeune fille sourit, satisfaite :

– Au moins, je ne risque pas d'avoir froid avec ça !

Théodore sourit également et alla se changer dans la salle de bain, avant de rejoindre Ginny sous les couettes chaudes. Au début, ils furent gênés et ils ne savaient pas trop comment se mettre dans le lit, mais finalement Ginny alla se blottir contre le torse de Théodore et celui-ci encercla de ses bras la taille de la jeune femme pour la serrer contre lui, et ils purent enfin s'endormir.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Et de Monsieur Nott ? Et des retrouvailles entre Ginny et sa famille ?**

 **A dimanche pour la suite ;)**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Hello :)**

 **Je suis contente que vous aillez apprécié Tristan :D**

 **Aujourd'hui, un chapitre que beaucoup attendait, parce que Ginny va enfin faire certaines ... révélations ;)**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Ginny se réveilla en première, ce qui était rare. Elle se leva et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle se lava, enfila un épais pull en laine tricoté par sa mère et un jean moldu et attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. Avant de sortir de sa chambre, elle attrapa son vieil appareil photo. Elle l'avait complètement oublié ces dernières semaines et l'avait retrouvé en faisant et défaisant ses valises. C'était un vieil appareil photo moldu, un Polaroïd, magiquement modifié. C'était Harry qui lui avait offert, et elle lui avait promis de prendre une photo à chaque fois qu'elle serait heureuse. Même si elle n'avait pas tenue sa promesse, elle tenait à l'utiliser ici. Elle avait le sentiment que les photos qu'elle ferait ici, dans cet endroit magique, digne des châteaux des contes de fées de son enfance, seraient une source de bonheur largement suffisante pour compenser ces dernières semaines.

Théo entendit frapper à sa porte et se réveilla en sursaut. Ginny n'était plus là, comme s'il avait rêvé. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, encore à moitié endormis, et sourit en apercevant Ginny. Elle s'engouffra directement dans sa chambre, tout en s'exclamant :

– Tu n'es toujours pas levé !

Théodore se frotta les yeux et attrapa la jeune fille par les hanches pour l'attirer à lui, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle répondit à son baiser, et quand il la relâcha, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en souriant :

– Maintenant je suis réveillé !

Ginny resta un moment, rêveuse, avant de prendre une chaise et d'ouvrir en grand la fenêtre pour fumer une cigarette. Théodore ne mit pas longtemps à se préparer et ressorti avec des vêtements moldus. Ginny lui prit tendrement la main alors qu'ils sortaient de la chambre :

– Je ne savais pas que tu avais des vêtements moldus !

– Mon père est très tolérant et aime les idées nouvelles … D'ailleurs, il doit nous attendre pour le petit-déjeuner !

Ils descendirent ensemble, mais se séparèrent quand ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger. Autant, Ginny était assez pudique devant les gens de leur âge mais pas les parents et la famille, autant pour Nott c'était le contraire. Monsieur Nott fut ravi de voir les jeunes enfin arriver :

– Alors, bien dormi ?

– Très bien Mons … Tristan.

– Parfait ! Savez-vous ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui ?

Théo et Ginny échangèrent un regard, tout en s'installant à la table et en se servant à manger. Ce fut Théodore qui répondit :

– Nous n'avons pas encore décidé, mais nous irons surement dans le parc se promener …

– Quelle excellente idée ! Alors, parlez-moi un peu de vous jeune fille !

Ginny rougit :

– Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire. Posez-moi plutôt des questions. Et s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Ginny.

– Très bien, très bien. Alors Ginny, savez-vous déjà ce que vous voulez faire comme études ?

S'exclama le vieil homme en frappant dans ses mains comme un enfant à qui on offrirait un cadeau. Ginny bu une gorgé de son jus :

– À vrai dire, je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi. Je n'ai pas beaucoup pensé à mon avenir ces derniers temps …

– Mais vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui vous intéresse ?

– Si, un peu … Peut-être du journalisme … J'aimais beaucoup le Quidditch avant aussi …

– Pourquoi avez-vous donc arrêté ?

– Je … je ne sais pas trop en fait … je crois que j'en avais marre, je me suis lassée …

Tristan, voyant qu'il mettait son hôte mal à l'aise avec ses questions, changea de sujet :

– Et toi Théodore, dis-nous donc ce que tu as comme projet !

– Je vais tenter d'entrer dans l'université de Médicomagie de Grande-Bretagne.

– Tu veux devenir médicomage ?

S'étonna Ginny. Le paternel sourit en s'accoudant sur la table :

– Oui, et il va réussir brillamment !

– Père …

– Ne sois pas modeste mon fils …

– Je suis sûre que ton père a raison Théo, tu seras un très bon médicomage.

Le silence se fit autour de la table. Puis, Monsieur Nott se leva et annonçât :

– Je vous souhaite une bonne journée les enfants. Nous ne nous verrons pas au déjeuné, mais je devrais être rentré pour le diner.

Et il se retira, laissant Ginny et Théodore seuls.

Comme prévus, ils enfilèrent des vêtements chauds et sortirent se promener dans le parc. Ginny riait aux éclats en courant de partout et Théo aussi riait en lui courant après. De temps en temps, elle s'arrêtait pour prendre des photos du paysage, de Théodore, ou d'eux deux ensembles. Ils jouèrent un moment avec la neige, puis Théodore attrapa Ginny par les hanches et la souleva de sorte à ce qu'elle tombe sur lui sans se faire mal. Des flocons de neige se collèrent aux longs cheveux roux de Ginny et Théodore caressa la joue de sa copine et enfin, elle se pencha pour lui offrir ses lèvres. Théodore ouvrit sa cape et enroula Ginny frissonnante de froid. Quand ils se détachèrent, Ginny posa sa tête sur son torse :

– Pourquoi tu t'es énervé tout à l'heure quand ton père à parler de tes futures études ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux faire ?

– Si, ce n'est pas ça, depuis tout petit je rêve d'être médicomage, mais je n'aime pas que mon père agisse _comme ça_ …

Ginny sourit et se redressa :

– Tous les parents aiment se vanter de leurs enfants. Tu es fils unique Théo, c'est normal qu'il soit fier de toi. Mes parents en feraient autant si j'étais bonne élève … Ils le font d'ailleurs avec mes frères …

Théodore sourit et se redressa également pour déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de sa belle.

– On ferait mieux de rentrer, on va attraper froid tout mouillé comme ça …

Ginny acquiesçât et ils rentrèrent main dans la main. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre de Théodore et ils se séchèrent d'un coup de baguette. Théo souleva Ginny, tout en l'embrassant, et l'allongea sur le lit en douceur. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du garçon et ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre. Puis, Ginny le repoussa doucement, et le garçon se laissa rouler à côté d'elle. De suite, elle entremêla ses doigts aux siens et alla poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et chuchota :

– Tu sais Ginny, tu es vraiment une fille exceptionnelle. Et je crois que je t'ai …

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Ginny l'embrassa passionnément. Quand elle se rallongea à ses côtés, elle semblait nerveuse et elle changea de sujet :

– Je sais que tu tiens à moi Théo. Et moi aussi je tiens à toi. Ce que je vais faire maintenant, c'est très rare, je ne le ferais presque jamais, donc profite bien …

Elle sortit le médaillon qu'il lui avait offert, celui de la Saint Valentin avec les sombrals, et l'ouvrit pour sortir une petite fiole qu'elle but d'une traite. Nott la regarda surpris :

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Du véritasérum. Pose-moi toutes les questions que tu veux. L'effet dure entre une demi-heure et une heure, alors dépêche-toi, ne perd pas de temps.

Théodore fut gêné, c'était rare que Ginny s'ouvre. Il ne voulait pas abuser de ce cadeau et décida d'y aller doucement :

– Est-ce que tu aimais Harry ?

– Oui.

– Et tu l'aimes toujours ?

– Je l'aimerai toujours. Il restera toujours là.

Répondit la jeune fille en posant sa main sur son cœur. Il continua :

– Qui sait ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers mois ?

– Personne, je suis la seule à le savoir.

– Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi ?

La jeune femme prit une respiration et la main de son compagnon, avant de commencer son récit :

– Ça faisait un mois pile que la guerre était fini. C'était trop dur à vivre, chaque matin, je me demandais pourquoi j'étais toujours en vie et pas Fred, Lupin ou même Colin, je me demandais même pourquoi je me levais. Et même s'il y avait Harry, Ron, Hermione, maman, papa et tous les autres, c'était trop dur de vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé.

– Alors vous vous êtes enfuis avec Harry ?

Elle hocha la tête par l'affirmative :

– Je voulais partir seule, pour oublier. Mais j'ai dû le dire à Harry. Lui aussi voulait oublier. Alors il m'a suivi. Il n'a pas voulu me laisser partir seule, il voulait pas que j'affronte ça toute seule. Mais il m'a dit aussi qu'il ne voulait pas affronter ça sans moi …

– Vous êtes partis où ?

– Un peu partout en Grande-Bretagne. Il a retiré tout son argent, et on est partit. Au début, on allait dans des hôtels corrects et on agissait comme des moldus …

Théodore voulu lui demander pourquoi elle avait arrêté la magie, mais il préféra attendre qu'elle lui dise elle-même, et sans être sous l'emprise d'une quelconque potion.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Vous avez trouvé un moyen d'oublier ?

– D'oublier ? Ça oui ! Un jour, il s'est ramené avec de l'alcool. Ça a juste était une bonne bouteille. Mais on a pu enfin passer une nuit entière sans cauchemars, sans ces horribles souvenirs. C'était tellement bon de se sentir calme, tranquille et lucide !

– Et après Ginny, tu as commencé à fumer ? À te piquer ?

– Très vite, on s'est aperçu que ça ne marchait pas très bien. On a augmenté encore et encore les doses, mais on ne voulait pas trop en prendre, parce qu'on savait qu'on pouvait mourir, et c'est pas ce qu'on voulait, on voulait juste oublier, et rester ensemble. Je suis tombée dans le tabac par hasard. Mais un jour, il est revenu avec une seringue. Il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé un autre moyen d'oublier.

– Et après Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

La jeune femme était bouleversée. Elle semblait plus pâle, et tremblait de tout son corps. Elle s'accrocha à lui et il prit conscience qu'il allait devoir arrêter, mais elle lui répondit quand même :

– Il m'a piqué. C'était tellement bon cette sensation de béatitude, de planer. On est devenu accro, et nos économies ont commencé à flancher. On allait dans les hôtels les moins chères, et on partait souvent sans payer en transplanant. On passait des semaines sans rien manger, alors il s'est mis à dealer. Il ne voulait pas que je travaille, il avait peur qu'on me fasse du mal. Plusieurs fois j'ai failli me faire agresser, mais il a toujours été là. Et puis un jour, on a réalisé que ça ne pouvait plus durer.

– Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

– On a réduit notre consommation, on est allé à des réunions spéciales, et on a presque réussit à totalement arrêter. On avait vraiment décidé de se reconstruire. On avait été accueilli par la tante d'Harry. Au début, ils ne voulaient pas nous accueillir, mais quand sa tante m'a vu … Je crois que c'est parce que je ressemblais beaucoup à sa sœur, la mère d'Harry … On faisait des petits boulots honnêtes, et puis, c'est arrivé …

– Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé Ginny ? Pourquoi t'es revenu ?

Ginny commençât à sangloter doucement, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler, elle devait le faire. Emportée par son élan, elle continua :

– On avait dit qu'on restait ensemble, et que si jamais l'un d'entre nous devait se retrouver seul, il rentrerait au Terrier et ferait tout pour se reconstruire. C'est arrivé sans que je ne m'y attende. Il était juste sorti et … Mais il n'est jamais revenu. C'est la police qui est venue nous l'annoncer. Les Dursley m'avaient pris sous leur aile, mais je me suis enfuie, je pouvais plus rester dans cette maison …

Elle avait à présent le regard vide. Durant un moment, elle ne bougea pas, et un instant plus tard, elle se mit à fondre en larmes. Théodore la serra contre lui et lui chuchota des paroles rassurantes :

– C'est fini Ginny, tout va bien maintenant … je suis là, calme-toi …

Après un long moment, elle finit par s'endormir dans ses bras.

Il la regarda dormir contre lui en silence. Mais à l'heure du dîner, il fut contraint de la réveiller en douceur :

– Ginny, il faut te réveiller …

La jeune femme ouvrit difficilement les yeux, tout en s'accrochant un peu plus à la chemise de Théodore. Le jeune homme caressa ses longs cheveux roux tout en se redressant :

– Il faut aller manger, mon père doit nous attendre …

Elle acquiesçât en silence et se leva tout en se frottant les yeux. Théodore n'aimait pas son silence. C'était comme au début, quand elle était déprimée et délaissée par tous. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, à part attendre, et être là pour elle. Comme le matin même, son père les attendait déjà. Le repas fut silencieux, Monsieur Nott passa son temps à étudier le comportement des deux jeunes. Quand les elfes de maison apportèrent le dessert, il demanda en plaisanta :

– Vous vous êtes disputés ou quoi les jeunes ?

Aucun ne répondit.

– Je vois. Sinon, qu'avez-vous prévu pour demain ? Je risque d'être absent toute la journée encore une fois …

– On a rien prévu de spéciale, on va surement traîner par-ci par-là …

Répondit Théodore sans lever la tête de son dessert. Ginny ne finit pas son dessert et s'excusa. Théodore se fit violence pour ne pas la suivre et attendit avec beaucoup de mal la fin du repas. Son père le vit et lui dit :

– Va la rejoindre …

Il ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et parti presque en courant. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Ginny, mais n'entendit rien. Il entra alors dans sa chambre. Ginny était assise sur une chaise près de la fenêtre grande ouverte. Ses jambes étaient remontées contre sa poitrine, ses yeux rougis par les larmes, et une cigarette à la bouche. Quand elle entendit la porte se fermer, elle balançât sa clope par la fenêtre. Théodore s'approcha d'elle et la porta dans ses bras jusqu'au petit canapé. Elle se blottit contre lui et laissa quelques petites larmes couler sur ses joues. Ils restèrent comme ça durant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que Théo rompe le silence :

– Elle est quand même belle la Lune, non ?

Ginny le regarda surprise, avant d'éclater de rire. Théodore qui observait la lune à travers sa fenêtre se joint à elle pour rire. Une fois la crise de fou rire passée, Ginny se leva et alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Puis, se fut autour de Théodore d'aller se changer pendant que Ginny se glissait sous les couettes chaudes. Quand il revint se coucher, Ginny dormait à poings fermés. Il se glissa auprès d'elle, et de suite, inconsciemment, la jeune fille vint se blottir contre lui. Théodore sourit dans le noir et la serra contre lui, avant de s'endormir également, épuisé par cette journée.

Quand Nott Junior se réveilla, Ginny dormait toujours. Il se leva en essayant de ne pas la réveiller et alla se préparer. Quand il retourna dans sa chambre, le lit était vide. Il se rendit donc dans la chambre officielle de la demoiselle, et entendit le bruit de la douche. Il décida de l'attendre et s'assit sur une chaise. Sauf que la jeune femme ne s'attendait pas à le trouver là, et quand elle ouvrit la porte, son corps caché uniquement par une serviette, elle fit un énorme bond et laissa échapper un cri. Théodore sursauta aussi, et quand il aperçut la petite tenue de Ginny, il sauta sur ses pieds et se retourna en rougissant et bafouillant :

– Je ne regarde pas … j'ai rien vu … je suis tourné, je vois rien … je te promet que j'ai rien vu …

– Je … je vais me changer !

S'exclama Ginny en retournant directement dans la salle de bain, rouge. Elle en ressortit plusieurs minutes plus tard, cette fois-ci entièrement habillée. Voyant Théo toujours retourné, elle lui dit :

– C'est bon, tu peux te retourner.

Il se retourna, toujours gêné, et alla lui prendre la main avant de l'attirer hors de la chambre pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuné. Monsieur Nott s'était absenté et avait laissé une note disant qu'il rentrerait pour le diner, comme la veille. Le petit déjeuné fut plus que silencieux. Puis, ils retournèrent se balader dans le parc, respectant la règle du silence qui c'était installée entre eux. Finalement, c'est après le déjeuner, en début d'après-midi que Théodore explosa :

– Putain Ginny, arrête d'être comme ça ! Tu me fais peur là ! Parle-moi ! Si tu ne dis rien, comment je fais, moi, pour savoir comment réagir, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?

– J'ai assez parlé hier.

Répondit très calmement la jeune femme. Théodore la saisit par les épaules et la secoua doucement :

– Justement Ginny, tu m'as parlé hier, mais maintenant, tu parles plus, tu ne communiques plus ! T'as peur de quoi ? Que je te juge ? Que je te pose d'autres questions ? Putain, tu me rends complètement fou Ginny, et je sais plus quoi faire ! Je voudrai te faire sourire, te faire rire, te rendre heureuse, mais si tu ne me laisses pas faire ... Je veux juste m'occuper de toi Ginny …

La jeune fille le regarda les yeux écarquillés. Puis, finalement, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baisé sur les lèvres du jeune homme, avant de se blottir contre lui. Elle aussi elle le voulait, et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Mais elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je tiens à préciser que l'histoire est encore loin d'être finie, il reste quelques nouveaux rebondissements !**

 **En tout, il y a 19 chapitre, et un épilogue, donc il risque de se passer encore quelques petites choses ... :D**

 **A mercredi :D**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Hello :)**

 **Comme promis, voici un nouveau chapitre pour passer cette chaude journée :)**

* * *

Alors que Théodore et Ginny étaient tendrement élancés dans le jardin, il se mit à neiger. Ils rentrèrent en vitesse dans l'imposant manoir de la famille Nott, et Théodore l'emmena dans le salon principal, où il alluma un feu de cheminée et il lui apporta plusieurs épaisses couvertures. Face au feu brulant dans l'immense cheminée de marbre, ils s'enroulèrent dans les couvertures et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Au bout d'un moment, Ginny se recula un peu et finit par se lever :  
\- Ne bouge pas, je reviens !  
Elle partit en courant, et revint seulement quelques minutes plus tard avec son appareil photo. Elle se ré-enveloppa dans la couverture avec Nott et brandit l'appareil :  
\- Je ne veux jamais oublier ces moments passés avec toi … tu peux faire quelque chose avec ta baguette ?  
Il hocha la tête et lançât un sort sur l'appareil à photographier. L'appareil se mit à léviter et se positionna face à eux. Théodore annonçât alors :  
\- Il prendra automatiquement une photo quand il jugera que c'est le bon moment !  
Ginny l'embrassa alors et un flash retentit. Elle se sépara de lui et éclata de rire. Théodore sourit et l'attira encore plus à lui et commençant à la chatouiller. L'appareil photo les mitrailla pendant qu'ils riaient, s'embrassaient, se câlinaient et se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre, sous les épaisses couvertures en laine. Finalement, l'appareil se reposa en douceur sur la table basse et Ginny le récupéra :  
\- Je vais demander à maman de les faire développer en double, quand je les aurais, je te les passerais !  
Théodore déposa un fugace baiser sur ses lèvres :  
\- C'est parfait, je pourrais d'admirer en toute discrétion, sans que tu ne le saches !  
Ginny lui tira la langue, taquine et se leva en partant en courant :  
\- Attrape-moi !  
Théodore sourit et partit à sa poursuite. Ils finirent par arriver dans les cuisines. Ginny saisit un morceau de pain et le lançât sur Théodore. Celui-ci l'évita, et dit en souriant :  
\- Tu veux jouer à ça ?  
Il saisit un paquet de farine et le balançât sur Ginny, dont les cheveux devinrent blancs. Morte de rire, la jeune fille attrapa tout ce qu'elle trouver sous la main et le balançât sur son copain. Théodore fit la même chose, et au bout d'une demi-heure, la cuisine était entièrement saccagée. Ils finirent par s'assoir par terre, épaule contre épaule, jambe contre jambe, tête contre tête. Ils reprirent leur respiration, tout en essayant de ne plus rire, quand une elfe de maison apparut :  
\- Au maître, dans quel état est la cuisine ! Maître, dois-je tout nettoyer et remettre en ordre ?  
\- Non, Sillyast, je vais m'en occuper, tu peux disposer.  
\- Bien maître …  
Et l'elfe disparut aussitôt. Ginny lui prit la main tout appuyant sa tête contre le meuble :  
\- ça plairait à Hermione que tu traites bien tes elfes …  
Théodore lui sourit tout en lui prenant la main. Puis, il se releva et lui tendit la main :  
\- Il est tant que je range tout. Et toi, une bonne douche ne te déplairait pas, je me trompe ?  
Ginny sourit et saisit sa main en acquiesçant. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la cuisine et vit à peine Théodore sortir sa baguette et commencer à ranger.

Les jours suivant passèrent à une vitesse folle pour eux. Ginny envoyait souvent des lettres à sa famille, et elle ne tarda pas à recevoir les photos des premiers jours, mais elle dû attendre la semaine de la rentrée pour obtenir toutes les photos de sa semaine passée avec Théodore. Elle ne retourna pas chez elle avant la rentrée, mais retrouva néanmoins sa famille sur le quai de la gare le jour de la rentrée. Avec Théodore, ils avaient fait leurs au revoir à Monsieur Nott la veille, et ils furent chaleureusement accueilli par les Weasley. Cependant, les retrouvailles furent de courte durée, puisqu'il fallait partir. Théodore remarqua cependant les nombreux regards mécontents de plusieurs élèves, notamment des Serpentards. Mais il n'en tint cure et il rejoint les Gryffondors ainsi que Luna Lovegood dans un compartiment. Les adolescents furent ravis de se retrouver, bien que Théodore soit encore un petit peu gêné d'avoir été aussi rapidement intégré, et surtout, qu'il ne soit toujours pas très à l'aise avec les relations sociale. Quand ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, chacun parti de son côté et tous allèrent ranger leurs valises de leur côté, avant d'aller se coucher.

Ginny se réveilla encore une fois en retard. On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes après tout. Elle eut à peine le temps de se préparer, et elle descendit en vitesse dans le parc pour fumer. La neige commençait à fondre, mais il faisait encore froid à cette époque-ci. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de sentir deux bras l'élancer et elle se retourna même avec impatience vers son copain, pour lui donner son baiser matinal. Puis, ils se rendirent ensemble en cours de potion, bien que Ginny gardât ses distances avec lui dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans les cachots et qu'ils croisèrent des élèves. Comme toujours, le cours de potion se passa sans bavardage, et ils se séparèrent à la fin du cours pour aller vers leur propre cours. Ils ne réussirent pas à se voir le midi, puisque Ginny prit rapidement à manger avant de filer dans son dortoir récupérer les livres qu'elle avait oubliés le matin-même. Lorsqu'ils se croisèrent dans un couloir entre deux cours, elle l'ignora complètement, ce qui ne vexa pas Nott, mais quelque chose en lui se serra face à cette indifférence. Puis, tout le reste de la journée, elle l'évita quand il y avait des élèves. Théodore se demanda ce qu'il avait fait, mais il constata qu'il n'avait rien fait, une fois qu'il l'eut rejoint le soir, dans la tour d'astronomie, où elle l'accueillit normalement. Il ne lui parla pas de son étrange comportement et attendit le lendemain.  
Ce fut le même cinéma : lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, elle agissait normalement, mais dès que quelqu'un d'autre était là, elle l'évitait, le fuyait même. Cette fois-ci, quand il la rejoignit dans la tour d'astronomie, il lui en parla :  
\- Ginny, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as reçu de nouvelles lettres ?  
Ginny le regarda surprise :  
\- Non, pourquoi ?  
\- Pour rien …  
Répondit Théo en restant vague. Ginny n'insista pas et alla se blottir dans ses bras.

Ginny était heureuse. La majorité des élèves qui lui avait envoyé des lettres avait été retrouvée et punie, ses parents lui envoyaient souvent des lettres et des cadeaux, elle passait d'excellents moments avec son frère et Hermione, et elle voyait encore plus souvent son copain. Sauf que sa sirène d'alarme s'allumait à chaque fois qu'un élève était là quand elle était avec Théodore. Pourtant, personne n'ignorait leur relation, sans pourtant n'avoir jamais eu de confirmation officielle. Et cette alarme la poussait à s'éloigner de lui à chaque fois, de façon incontrôlable. C'était la même alarme qu'elle avait ignorée lorsqu'elle avait découvert le journal de Tom Jedusor, ou quand Harry était allé acheter à manger. Et même si Théo se doutait de quelque chose, elle ne pouvait rien lui dire, il trouverait ça ridicule. Aussi, elle continua son cinéma toute la semaine. Cigarettes le matin, baiser matinal, cours, repas du midi, encore des cours, le diner, ses devoirs à la bibliothèque avec Théo, quelques discussions avec Hermione, deux ou trois parties d'échec avec Ron et son rendez-vous avec Théodore en haut de la tour d'astronomie, une dernière cigarette et au lit.  
Lorsque le week-end arriva, Ginny passa le samedi matin au lit. Depuis qu'elle avait arrêtées les potions, elle faisait de temps en temps quelques cauchemars, et bien qu'elle dorme plutôt bien, avec la reprise des cours et les devoirs, plus ses sorties nocturnes, elle avait quand même quelques heures de sommeil en retard. Lorsqu'elle se leva et qu'elle descendit dans la salle commune, elle y trouva son frère sur le canapé, seul :  
\- Salut Ronny ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a un problème ?  
\- Salut ptite sœur ! Ya aucun problème, pourquoi tu demandes ça ?  
Ginny haussa les épaules et son frère se releva pour être face à elle. Elle remarqua qu'il était entièrement habillé en tenue de Quidditch :  
\- Où est Hermione ?  
\- Elle est à la bibliothèque, elle donne des cours de soutiens à des élèves en difficulté plus jeunes. Tu … tu veux venir avec moi ? Je vais m'entraîner … au terrain de Quidditch …  
Ginny sourit et secouât la tête :  
\- Désolée, mais je n'ai pas …  
\- Allez, viens ! Théodore ne t'en voudras pas si tu passes un peu de temps avec ton grand-frère. Et puis, je ne te demande pas de monter sur un balais … juste de regarder … et d'y réfléchir …  
Ron la regarda implorent, et Ginny finit par céder :  
\- D'accord, mais je reste dans les gradins !  
Un immense sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Ron. Ils partirent tous les deux en direction du terrain de Quidditch. Elle s'installa dans les tribunes et resserra son écharpe autour de son cou. Il n'y avait personne à part eux, et Ginny ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce que lui avait dit Monsieur Nott à propos de ses passions. Elle hésita un instant à aller rejoindre son frère, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas de balais et elle décida de rester tranquille à sa place. Son frère fit plusieurs tours de terrain et fit quelques acrobaties, puis il se reposa sur le sol et alla la rejoindre :  
\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Tu penses que je pourrais faire carrière dans le Quidditch ?  
\- Heu … Oui, tu es très doué Ron, même si …  
\- Même si quoi ?  
\- Faudrait que tu t'entraînes beaucoup plus, tu pourrais être encore meilleur !  
Ron lui adressa un sourire :  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Quoi moi ?  
\- Tu voudrais pas faire carrière dans le Quidditch ?  
\- Heu … quoi ? non !  
S'exclama Ginny confuse. Ron haussa les épaules :  
\- Tant pis alors, tu serais bonne pourtant !  
Puis, ils repartirent tous les deux vers le château, en silence. Une fois rentrés et au chaud, ils se séparèrent, Ron allant retrouver Hermione, et Ginny allant retrouver Théodore.

Ginny savait que ce n'était pas elle qui trouverait Théodore, mais lui qui la trouverait. Elle décida de se rendre dans une salle de classe vide en ce week-end, et moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Théodore était là à la câliner et l'embrasser. Lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser, Ginny blottit sa tête contre le cou de Théodore. Celui-ci lui caressa la joue et murmura une question :  
\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on vit une histoire d'amour secrète ?  
Ginny leva les yeux vers lui et se mordit la lèvre, mais ne dit rien. Théodore remit une mèche de la jeune femme derrière son oreille :  
\- Ginny ?  
\- Hum ?  
Il la fixa un moment, et finalement la jeune fille se dégagea :  
\- D'accord !  
Elle tourna en rond dans la pièce, tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine :  
\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment … J'ai l'impression que si on se montre en public, il nous arrivera quelque chose d'horrible … et j'ai pas envie que ça arrive !  
Théodore vint la serrer dans ses bras et il déposa un baiser sur son front, avant de déclarer, d'une voix sûre et rassurante :  
\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tout va bien se passer. On n'a pas à se cacher Ginny, et les gens n'ont rien à dire sur nous. Tu es rassurée ?  
Ginny hocha la tête, peu convaincue, et se blottit contre lui. Ils se séparèrent brièvement et se retrouvèrent plus tard, en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Ils restèrent des heures entières à parler, rire et s'embrasser, mais aussi, pour Ginny, à fumer. Ginny lui confia, en même temps qu'elle allumait se quatrième cigarette :  
\- J'ai envie d'arrêter cette merde, mais j'y arrive pas. Des fois, j'arrive à en fumer moins dans la journée, mais je ne tiens jamais bien longtemps. J'ai conscience que ça me bouffe de l'intérieur, et que ça me tue à petit feu … Je suis désolée Théo …  
\- De quoi ?  
\- De te faire subir mon addiction.  
Elle balançât sa cigarette et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Théodore, avant d'annoncer :  
\- Je vais me coucher, je suis fatiguée. On se voit demain ?  
Théodore acquiesçât et suivi Ginny, qu'il raccompagna jusqu'à sa salle commune, avant de retourner dans la sienne.

Ginny chercha Hermione tout le dimanche mais ne la trouva pas. Elle passa donc sa journée avec Ron, durant laquelle il tenta de la persuader de reprendre le Quidditch. Lundi, elle retrouva Théodore mais aperçut à peine Hermione, et celle-ci lui apparut fatiguée et stressée, au bord de la crise de nerf. Elle passa donc sa journée à courir après Hermione, et évita donc Théodore presque toute la journée, malgré elle. Le soir, elle fut trop épuisée pour aller voir Théo à la tour d'astronomie, mais elle l'avait au moins vu à la bibliothèque. Le mardi fut également une journée éprouvante pour Ginny qui continua à courir après Hermione, et toujours malgré elle, à délaisser un peu son copain. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle le retrouva le soir même à leur rendez-vous nocturne quotidien, il ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer :  
\- Tu m'évite parce que je t'ai dit que je voulais plus me retenir en public, ou tu as une autre raison cachée ?  
Ginny ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire tendrement et d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou :  
\- Ce n'est pas toi, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'évite pas. J'essaie de parler à Hermione depuis deux jours, mais je n''arrive même pas à la coincer à la fin des cours tellement elle bouge, et j'ai beau lui courir après, impossible de lui parler !  
Elle se blottit contre lui et il caressa ses cheveux :  
\- Tu vas bien finir par réussir à lui parler, t'inquiète pas mon amour …  
Ginny se recula précipitamment et écarquilla grand les yeux. Elle demanda, d'une voix tremblante :  
\- Co … comment tu m'as appelée ?  
\- Mon amour ? Si ça te gêne les petits surnoms affectifs, je peux arrêter …  
\- Non ! Je veux dire, c'est la première fois que tu m'appelle comme ça … j'ai juste été un peu surprise …  
Elle alla se reloger dans ses bras et soupira :  
\- Ça fait bizarre d'entendre ces mots sortir de ta bouche …  
Théodore déposa plusieurs baisers dans son cou et caressa les hanches de la jeune fille. Ginny se cola un peu plus contre lui et l'embrassa à en perdre son souffle. Alors qu'une danse effrénée s'emparait de leur corps, Théodore dû à contre cœur et à bout de souffle repousser sa douce, sous peine de ne pas pouvoir retenir plus longtemps ses ardeurs :  
\- Ginny … calme-toi … tu n'as pas conscience de l'influence que tu as sur moi …  
Ginny se mordit la lèvre mais resta quand même collée au corps de Théo. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et finalement, c'est elle qui détourna la tête la première :  
\- Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose … sur moi et Harry …  
Nott la regarda surpris. Elle alla s'asseoir sur les escaliers et il la rejoint. Après avoir posée sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon et soupirée, elle lâcha :  
\- Je ne suis plus vierge. On a fait l'amour avec Harry, plusieurs fois même … alors ce n'est pas la peine de prendre des pincettes avec moi …  
Le jeune homme ne sut pas trop comment réagir face à cette confession. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, gêné :  
\- Heu … oui, d'accord ... et tu veux qu'on … ?  
Ginny hocha la tête affirmativement. Oui, elle voulait partager une nuit avec lui, et même pleins d'autres aussi. Mais pas ce soir. C'est le corps chaud malgré tout, et la tête pleine de rêves d'avenir merveilleux qu'ils se quittèrent et rejoignirent leur lit.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? De Ginny et Théo ? Et du pré-sentiment de Ginny ?**

 **Je vous dis à ce week-end pour la suite :D**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Hello !**

 **Me revoilà pour un nouveau petit chapitre :)**

 **Je sais pas vous, mais moi je me suis jetée sur "L'Enfant Maudit" et je l'ai dévoré !**

 **Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

Mercredi, les dernières années de Gryffondors n'avaient pas cours de midi à 15h. Ginny en profita pour coincer Hermione dans leur salle commune, et celle-ci avait apparemment pleins de choses à lui dire :  
\- Ho, Ginny, il faut absolument que tu m'aides ! Tu veux bien être ma demoiselle d'honneur ? J'ai tellement de choses à faire, je suis débordée, entre mes révisions pour les A.S.P. et la préparation du mariage, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête !  
Ginny attrapa son amie par les épaules et la fit asseoir sur un des canapés de la salle :  
\- Calme-toi Hermione. Bien sûre que je veux bien être ta demoiselle d'honneur, mais il faut que tu te décontracte ! Les A.S.P. sont dans quatre mois, tu as encore largement le temps de réviser, et même sans réviser, tu t'en sortiras très bien ! Et pour le mariage, tu n'es pas toute seule, tu sais bien que maman, ta mère, Fleur, et même Ron vont t'aider à tout organiser !  
\- Mais Ginny, tu ne comprends pas, il faut absolument que je révise ! Et je ne peux pas les laisser organiser mon mariage ! Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer !  
Ginny soupira de frustration :  
\- Calme-toi, tout va bien se passer. Il faut que tu te détendes. Va faire un tour à l'infirmerie pour te calmer, pendant ce temps, je vais te préparer un planning pour tes révisions et faire la liste des choses à faire pour le mariage.  
\- Ho, merci mille fois Ginny !  
S'exclama Hermione en serrant Ginny contre elle. Une fois la brune partie, Ginny s'affaira à faire ce qu'elle avait dit à Hermione. Son amie était vraiment sous pression en cette période.

Ginny retrouva Hermione plus tard, et lui remit les parchemins, tout en lui murmurant :  
\- Angelina, la copine de George, t'a envoyé des huiles que tu mettras dans ton bain pour te détendre ce soir, ça te fera du bien !  
Hermione la serra dans ses bras tout en la remerciant encore, avant de partir trouver Ron pour passer un moment avec lui. Ginny alla elle-aussi retrouver son copain, qu'elle trouva à la bibliothèque. Ils travaillèrent un long moment, et Théodore aussi commença à parler des révisions. Ginny lui parla alors de ses doutes à propos du Quidditch :  
\- Je vois bien que Ron fait tout pour que je reprenne, et j'en ai vraiment envie, je suis à deux doigts de craquer …  
\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?  
Demanda Théodore. Ginny regarda autour d'eux, et l'attrapa par le bras avant de l'attirer vers les coins les plus sombres de la bibliothèque et de lui chuchoter :  
\- Parce qu'avec Harry, on avait décidé d'arrêter complètement la magie. Pour oublier toute l'horreur que la magie a causée … Et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir recommencer à utiliser la magie …  
Théodore lui caressa la joue et souriant tendrement. Il était heureux qu'elle lui avoue enfin pourquoi elle ne voulait plus utiliser la magie :  
\- Il faudra bien pourtant un jour que tu te décides à recommencer la magie, et de préférence avant tes A.S.P. mon cœur. Remonter à balai serait un bon commencement …  
Ginny lui sourit tendrement avant de lui donner un rapide baiser :  
\- Tu as raison, mais je ne suis pas encore prête à utiliser ma baguette …  
\- Tu as le temps, rien ne presse. Prend tout le temps qu'il te faut, d'accord ?  
Elle hocha la tête affirmativement et ils retournèrent à leurs devoirs.

Jeudi matin, peu après avoir fumée sa première cigarette, et son premier cours, elle se retrouva en DCFM avec Nott, juste avant le repas du midi. Hermione était beaucoup moins anxieuse, et Ron continuait toujours autant à lui parler de Quidditch. Le cours se déroula bien et ils sortirent tous en vitesse dans les couloirs. Alors que Ginny, dans la masse d'élèves de Serpentards et Gryffondors, marchait en direction de la Grande Salle, elle sentit deux mains agripper ses hanches et la retourner. Elle se retrouva face à Théodore qui ne perdit pas un instant de plus pour l'embrasser passionnément devant tout le monde. Ginny ferma les yeux et oublia l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Mais quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle ne put que constater qu'elle était le centre d'attention du couloir. Certains Gryffondors lui lançaient des regards haineux, les Serpentards se murmuraient à l'oreille tout en leur lançant des regards meurtriers. Seuls certains élèves, comme Neville, Ron, Hermione, ou même Malfoy étaient gentils, encourageant, ou alors neutres. Théo prit sa main et l'entraîna jusque dans la Grande Salle. Il lui donna un dernier baiser avant d'aller rejoindre sa table. Ginny était complètement paumée. Elle ne savait plus trop où elle était et où elle en était. Frustrée, et surtout agacée par tous ces regards fixés sur elle, et se leva et se dirigea vers le parc pour s'en griller une. Mais au moment de franchir les portes pour se retrouver dans le parc, elle fut plaquée contre le mur. Une main se posa sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier, et elle aperçut Malfoy se pencher sur son oreille et murmurer :  
\- Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je viens juste te prévenir que beaucoup de monde ne voit pas d'un très bon œil votre relation avec Nott.  
Ginny repoussa sa main, mais Malfoy la tenait toujours plaquée contre le mur :  
\- Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Malfoy ? Tu viens me demander de rompre ?  
\- Non Weasley, mais Nott est un mec bien, et même s'il mériterait mieux qu'une traite à son sang, je préfère te prévenir. Il est comme Potter, il te lâchera s'il sent du danger autour de toi, mais il ne te lâchera pas si c'est lui qui est en danger. Fait gaffe, surveilles tes arrières …  
Malfoy la lâcha et s'apprêta à partir, mais Ginny le retint par la manche :  
\- Pourquoi tu fais ça Malfoy ?  
\- J'ai une dette envers Potter.  
Ginny écarquilla en grand les yeux mais ne put rien dire d'autre, Malfoy était déjà parti. Elle sortit aller sa cigarette et sentit quelques minutes plus tard deux bras l'encercler. Elle posa sa tête contre le torse de Théodore et ferma les yeux alors qu'il déposait des baisers dans son cou. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il lui murmura :  
\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, je te l'offrirai ce soir, d'accord ?  
Ginny hocha la tête et se retourna en lui souriant. Théodore remarqua tout de suite son petit air préoccupé :  
\- Hey, ça va mon cœur ?  
\- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste les regards des autres qui me gênent, je ne suis pas très à l'aise. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer …  
Il déposa un baiser sur son front et elle lui sourit tendrement. Puis, ils retournèrent en cours.

Lorsque Ginny rentra dans sa salle commune, Hermione lui sauta carrément dessus :  
\- Ginny, il faut absolument que tu m'aides ! Je dois choisir les robes pour les demoiselles d'honneur, et j'ai des échantillons de bouquets et gâteaux. Il faut que je sélectionne ceux qui me plaisent le plus pour ensuite aller les voir en vrai et sélectionner ce que je veux !  
Ginny regarda son frère qui avait l'air de s'arracher les cheveux assit sur le canapé. Pendant qu'Hermione débitait tout un tas de choses sur son mariage, Ginny se laissa tomber à côté de lui et demanda à voix basse :  
\- Tu ne regrettes pas trop de l'avoir demandé en mariage ?  
\- Oui, un peu, mais elle me tuerait si j'allais pas jusqu'au bout !  
Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Durant les heures qui suivirent, aucun d'eux ne parvint à s'échapper sous aucun prétexte. Ce fut épuisant pour eux trois, et quand ils finirent, Ginny demanda à Hermione d'envoyer son patronus à Théo pour lui dire qu'elle était trop fatiguée et qu'elle le verrait le lendemain.  
Cependant, Hermione l'empêcha de sortir fumer, et l'attrapa directement pour aller manger, tout en révisant. Ginny protesta :  
\- Mais Hermione, on a encore quatre mois ! Et j'ai d'autres choses à faire !  
Mais Hermione fut inflexible et l'empêcha de partir. Ginny réussit quand même à adresser un sourire désolé à Nott. Sa journée sembla être des plus longue et épuisante, entre les cours, Hermione et les pauses cigarettes chronométrées. Ginny put à peine voir Théodore, et que de loin. Elle savait qu'il finissait une heure plus tôt qu'elle, et comptait bien le voir à la fin des cours. Lorsque la sonnerie de son dernier cours sonna, elle rangea à toute vitesse ses affaires et sortit en évitant maladroitement Hermione. Heureusement, son frère l'aida et elle n'eut pas le passage barré par sa meilleure amie. Elle se mit à courir dans les couloirs en direction de la bibliothèque, espérant y retrouver son copain. Mais à l'angle d'un couloir, elle tamponna quelqu'un. Ses affaires volèrent et atterrirent par terre. Ginny reconnu Luna, mais se précipita pour ramasser ses affaires :  
\- Je suis désolée Luna, je tu n'avais pas vu, mais là, je suis très pressée !  
\- Ha, t'es déjà au courant ? Je te cherchais, mais apparemment, les nouvelles vont vraiment vite à Poudlard.  
Tout en continuant de ramasser ses affaires, Ginny releva la tête et regarda Luna, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage :  
\- Luna, de quoi tu parles ?  
\- Bin, de Théodore !  
Ginny cessa de bouger et fixa Luna. Elle demanda très lentement, redoutant la réponse :  
\- Quoi Théodore ?  
\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Il est à l'infirmerie …  
Ginny plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche. Elle respira calmement et Luna rajouta :  
\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, mais d'après la rumeur, des élèves de Serpentards lui sont tombés dessus et ça a mal tourné …  
Quelques larmes s'échappèrent et coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour partir en courant vers l'infirmerie, laissant ses affaires par terre et Luna en plan.

Elle déboula dans l'infirmerie comme une folle. Elle aperçut tout de suite Théodore allongé dans un lit. Madame Pomfresh était un peu plus loin en train de préparer des médicaments, mais sinon, la pièce était vide. Ginny n'attendit pas qu'on la remarque et elle se précipita au chevet de son homme. Elle ne put retenir un nouveau sanglot quand elle s'approcha de lui : son visage était plein d'ecchymoses, et ses bras étaient tout pansés. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise juste à côté du lit, et prit la main de Théo dans les siennes, avant d'enfouir son visage contre son torse :  
\- Théo ? Théo, réponds-moi !  
Mais le garçon resta immobile. Elle caressa tendrement ses cheveux :  
\- Je suis désolée, tellement désolée …  
\- Miss Weasley, que faîtes-vous là ?  
Demanda Pompom en revenant vers le lit avec une potion dans les mains. La jeune fille essuyât ses larmes :  
\- Je … on m'a dit que Théo était à l'infirmerie … je voulais juste le voir ... je suis désolée ...  
L'infirmière la dévisagea, puis déclara, tout en auscultant son patient :  
\- Vous pouvez rester. Monsieur Nott s'est fait frapper et a reçu plusieurs maléfices, cependant rien de vraiment grave.  
\- Il va bien ? Et les coupables ?  
\- Il va bien Miss, il était conscient à son arrivé, mais il s'est endormi, il semblait épuisé. Il a été capable de donner les noms, quelques Serpentards et ceux-ci sont dans le bureau de MacGonagal. Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss, tout ira bien.  
A ce moment-là, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent essoufflé. Mais Madame Pomfresh ne les laissa pas entrer :  
\- Vous devez rester dehors jeunes gens !  
Ginny se leva alors :  
\- Je vais attendre dehors aussi.  
\- Très bien Miss, revenez dans une dizaine de minutes, je finis ses soins et il ne devrait plus trop tarder à se réveiller.  
Ginny la remercia d'un hochement de la tête. Ses amis l'attendaient juste devant les portes, et ils lui sautèrent dessus :  
\- Est-ce que ça va ? Et Théodore, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
Ginny soupira :  
\- Je ne sais pas trop, des Serpentards l'ont agressé. Pomfresh dit qu'il va bien, il va pas tarder à se réveiller, je n'en sais pas plus …  
Hermione lui sauta dessus :  
\- Je suis désolée, tout est ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû te retenir … Je m'en veux tellement …  
Ginny la serra fort contre elle :  
\- Tout va bien Hermione …  
Luna lui tendit ses affaires qu'elle avait laissées dans le couloir auparavant :  
\- Tiens, je te les ai ramenées, tu les avais laissées en plein milieu du couloir …  
Ginny lui sourit faiblement et récupéra ses affaires :  
\- Merci Luna, c'est gentil.  
Neville et Hannah arrivèrent main dans la main et en courant :  
\- Ginny, on a appris ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment va-t-il ? Et toi, tu t'en sors ?  
Ginny secouât la tête et s'excusa :  
\- Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que je pouvais y retourner, il va se réveiller. Vous m'excusez, j'aimerais être auprès de lui pour son réveil …  
Tous acquiescèrent et partirent dans une direction différente. Ginny souffla un coup et retourna dans l'infirmerie.

Quand elle vit Théodore réveillé, elle se précipita en courant à son chevet.  
\- Théo ! Par Merlin, tu es réveillé ! J'ai eu tellement peur !  
Murmura-t-elle. Le jeune homme lui sourit et caressa sa joue :  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, tout va bien …  
L'infirmière réapparut à ce moment-là avec un verre :  
\- Ha, Miss Weasley, il me semblait bien que vous étiez revenu. Buvez-ça Monsieur Nott, ça vous fera du bien !  
Il fit la grimace et avala le contenu du verre. Ginny le regarda fixement.  
\- Quoi, je suis si défiguré que ça ?  
Demanda-t-il en plaisantant. Ginny secoua la tête et caressa du bout des doigts le visage amoché de son copain :  
\- Non, c'est juste que … ils t'ont pas raté … j'étais tellement inquiète pour toi …  
Il allait la couper, mais elle s'exclama :  
\- Tu t'es vu au moins dans un miroir !  
Théodore secouât négativement la tête et Pomfresh lui apporta un miroir. Il grimaçât légèrement :  
\- C'est vrai que je ne suis pas très beau à voir !  
Ginny sourit avec beaucoup de mal. Ils restèrent durant plusieurs minutes entières silencieux, avant que Ginny ne rompe le silence :  
\- Je suis tellement désolée Théo, si tu savais comme je m'en veux …  
\- Mais pourquoi, tu n'as rien fait !  
\- Justement, j'avais ce mauvais pressentiment, je le savais que ça allait arriver, et j'ai rien fait pour empêcher ça. En plus, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on ne se voit pas, tout est de ma faute …  
\- Arrête Ginny ! T'y es pour rien, c'est moi qui ne me suit pas défendu, d'accord ?  
Cria presque Nott. Ginny le regarda surpris. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et l'attira près du lit :  
\- C'était juste une mise en garde Ginny, personne ne voit notre relation d'un bon œil, t'as reçu des lettres, ils m'ont tabassé, maintenant c'est fini, ils ont testé une bonne fois pour toute notre couple, il ne se passera plus rien.  
\- Pourquoi tu t'es pas défendu ?  
\- Ils étaient trop nombreux, et tout me serait retombé dessus, je voulais pas de problèmes !  
Ginny lui frappa l'épaule.  
\- Aïe ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
\- Parce que tu m'as fait mourir de peur espèce d'idiot !  
Elle se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils furent interrompus par Madame Pomfresh qui se racla la gorge :  
\- Hum, hum, jeunes gens. Je venais juste vous informer que Monsieur Nott peut sortir dès ce soir, mais qu'il faut qu'il se repose. Les coupables ont tous été punis, ils ont reçu une semaine d'exclusion et un avertissement.  
\- Mon père a-t-il été prévenu ?  
\- Bien évidemment Monsieur Nott. Nous lui avons dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire qu'il se déplace, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
\- Merci Madame.  
Ginny voulu raccompagner Théodore à son dortoir, mais celui-ci refusa, prétextant que ce n'était qu'un petit bobo de rien du tout et qu'il la verrait le lendemain matin. Ginny dû se résigner à retourner dans son dortoir seule, et malgré qu'elle eût le cœur serré par cette histoire, elle dormit tranquille.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre :)**

 **Je sais pas si vous avez lu le dernier Harry Potter, mais Harry et Hermione mentionne Théo - bon, il est pas très gentil pour le coup ^^- mais en tout cas, j'ai dévoré "L'enfant Maudit " ! Par contre, je suis un peu dégoûtée de ne pas pouvoir voir la pièce :(**

 **Alors, à quoi vous attendez-vous pour la suite ?**

 **A mercredi ;)**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Hello !**

 **Aujourd'hui, je vous propose un chapitre beaucoup plus léger, et avec beaucoup d'amour :D**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Théodore se réveilla assez tard pour un samedi matin. La première chose qu'il fit, comme tous les matins, c'est regarder où était Ginny sur la carte. Elle se trouvait dans un couloir du cinquième étage. Il se dépêcha de s'habiller, prit le cadeau qu'il avait l'intention de lui offrir depuis deux jours, et partit. Il passa d'abord par la volière pour envoyer une lettre rassurante à son père. Celui-ci n'avait vraiment pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Puis, il partit à la rencontre de sa belle, doucement, bien que les potions de Madame Pomfresh soient efficaces, il n'était pas encore tout à fait remis de toutes ses blessures n'avaient pas encore cicatrisées, notamment celles sur ses bras et son visage. Arrivé au cinquième étage, il s'aperçut qu'elle était montée dans la tour d'astronomie. Elle devait l'attendre là-haut. Il se dépêcha d'aller la rejoindre. Comme il s'y attendait, elle était appuyée sur la rambarde, une cigarette à la main. Il l'élança tendrement. Elle sursauta à son contact et laissa tomber sa clope.  
\- Je t'ai fait peur ?  
\- Heu, non, je … je … je t'attendais !  
Elle se retourna vers lui et l'embrassa tout en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Lorsqu'elle rompit leur baiser, elle enfouit son visage dans son cou et le serra contre elle, sans rien dire. Théodore savait ce qu'elle pensait, et il ne pouvait rien dire pour la rassurer. Il la serra contre lui et caressa ses cheveux, avant de reculer et de sortir un petit paquet de sa cape :  
\- Tiens, c'est pour toi.  
Ginny se mordit la lèvre et sourit faiblement :  
\- C'est pourquoi ?  
\- J'ai vraiment besoin d'une raison pour offrir un cadeau à ma copine ?  
Ginny lui sourit et ouvrit le paquet. Quand elle découvrit le présent, et demanda, émerveillée :  
\- C'est ce que je crois … ?  
\- Oui, finit les allumettes !  
La jeune femme admira le magnifique briquet à essence, ainsi que les fines gravures représentant un combat entre un aigle et un serpent. Elle sauta au cou de Théodore et l'embrassa fougueusement. Quand elle relâcha son étreinte, Nott remit une mèche derrière son oreille et lui murmura :  
\- Tu ne l'essaie pas ?  
Ginny déposa un autre baiser sur les lèvres du garçon et sortit une cigarette qu'elle alluma avec son nouveau briquet. Elle se cala contre lui, et murmura, entre deux bouffées :  
\- T'as enfin compris ?  
Il ne dit rien et la serra plus fort contre lui. Elle regarda le briquet dans ses mains et s'amusa à allumer la flamme, tout en continuant :  
\- Je ne referais plus de magie. Je ne dis pas que j'utiliserai pas des objets magiques, mais pour moi, c'est terminé la magie avec une baguette …  
\- J'ai toujours espoir qu'un jour, peut-être … Tu vas reprendre le Quidditch ?  
Ginny hocha la tête et lui prit la main :  
\- Viens !  
Elle l'attira doucement dans les escaliers.

Ils couraient dans les couloirs, toujours main dans la main. Nott n'avait aucune idée d'où ils allaient, mais Ginny avait une idée bien précise de ce qu'elle voulait. Elle l'entraîna dans le couloir du septième étage et passa trois fois devant le même mur. Elle savait précisément ce qu'elle voulait voir apparaître, mais n'avait rien prémédité avant de voir Théo. Ça lui était apparu comme ça, à ce moment-là. Quand la porte apparut enfin, Théodore la retint par la main :  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Fais-moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais !  
Elle l'embrassa et le poussa dans la salle. Théodore la repoussa doucement et regarda autour de lui. C'était une grande pièce aux murs blancs et au plafond haut, aux allures d'un grand salon. Seuls une grande cheminée et un grand canapé/lit meublaient la salle vide. Théodore voulu dire quelque chose, mais Ginny l'en empêcha en l'embrassant fougueusement. Elle le fit reculer doucement, pas par pas jusqu'au canapé/lit, et le poussa pour le faire tomber sur le lit. Alors qu'elle s'assit sur lui en califourchon, il la stoppa dans son élan :  
\- Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Elle ne répondit pas et se pencha au-dessus de son visage. Ses cheveux pendirent sur le visage de Théodore, et ils se regardèrent un instant. Puis, Nott la fit rouler sous lui, avant de s'avancer doucement pour l'embrasser. Ginny n'attendit pas un instant de plus pour passer ses mains sous la chemise du garçon et caresser son torse. Au fur et à mesure, leur baiser se fit plus fougueux, plus passionné, et aussi plus sauvage. Ils furent emportés par leur élan, et les vêtements tombèrent un à un, sous les gémissements et caresses du couple.  
Ginny était allongée contre le torse nu de Théodore. Il embrassa son front, et dit en plaisantant, tout en caressant son épaule :  
\- Je devrais t'offrir un briquet plus souvent !  
Ginny lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes, tout en s'exclamant :  
\- Hey !  
Théo la prit par les hanches pour l'attirer plus prés de lui et déposa plusieurs baisers dans son cou. Il releva le regard vers elle, et commença à dire, sincère :  
\- Ginny, je t'ai...  
\- Non !  
S'écria Ginny, en le coupant. Elle posa ses mains sur la bouche de son amant :  
\- Ne le dis pas s'il te plait ! Ne dis rien !  
Théodore la regarda les yeux écarquillés, et leva finalement les mains en signe de capitulation. Elle retira ses mains et déposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle s'enroula dans les couvertures chaudes et se blottit contre lui. Il caressa ses cheveux roux dans lesquels se reflétaient les flammes du feu brulant à présent dans la cheminé, et demanda doucement :  
\- Tu as froid ?  
Elle se colla plus contre lui en réponse. Ils passèrent un long moment à parler de tout et de rien, du père de Théodore, de Quidditch, de Ron, d'Hermione, sans jamais se lasser.

Finalement, Ginny se redressa, laissant, malgré elle, tout le loisir à son copain de regarder son dos. Elle enfila en vitesse un t-shirt, et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle annonça :  
\- C'est l'heure du diner, tu dois être affamé. Tu viens, tu dois prendre tes potions.  
Théodore ne dit rien et se rhabilla à ses côtés. Ils se prirent par la main et descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Avant de se séparer d'un baiser, Théodore lui murmura :  
\- On se retrouve plus tard dans la tour d'astronomie ?  
Ginny hocha la tête affirmativement, avant de rejoindre sa table. Tout de suite, Hermione dit :  
\- Il va mieux ?  
\- Très bien même.  
Luna passa à ce moment-là à côté de leur table, et dit à Ginny :  
\- Tu as mis tes chaussures à l'envers !  
Ginny rougit et remit ses chaussures correctement, sous le regard enjoué d'Hermione, et celui de Ron, plus sceptique. D'ailleurs, il lui demanda :  
\- T'étais passée où, on vous a cherché tout l'aprem, vous étiez nulle part !  
\- Bin, on était dans la salle sur demande …  
\- Et vous faisiez quoi ?  
Insista Ron, pas très content. Ginny était à présent rouge, et elle bafouilla :  
\- Des … des choses, pourquoi ?  
\- Pour rien.  
Répondit Ron en boudant. Ginny échangea un regard avec Hermione, et annonça, souriante :  
\- J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer grand frère !  
Il la regarda méfiant, son teint virant au vert :  
\- Qu … quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Je reprends le Quidditch !  
Ron retint son souffle un instant, avant de s'exclamer, content :  
\- Mais c'est géniale ! Tu vas voir, on va s'entraîner tous les jours, et on …  
Ginny cessa de l'écouter à ce moment-là, peu intéressée par le programme de remise à niveau de son frère. Elle était néanmoins heureuse du bonheur provoqué chez celui-ci par cette simple petite nouvelle. Après le repas, elle fit quelques parties d'échec avec son frère, et discuta un peu avec Hermione, avant de prendre son briquet et son paquet de cigarettes et de monter dans la tour d'astronomie. Elle ne dut pas attendre longtemps, à peine deux cigarettes, avant que son copain ne l'ai rejoint. Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps ensemble, tous deux épuisés, et se quittèrent plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée.

Théodore était perturbé. Il avait passé un excellent après-midi la veille, avec son amoureuse, mais plusieurs choses le tracassaient. Il ne voulait pas lui en parler, du moins, pour l'instant, conscient qu'en parler mettrait en danger l'harmonie qui s'était difficilement installée dans leur couple ces derniers temps. Mais il savait bien qu'un jour ça sortirait, il ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher. Il se leva assez tard en ce dimanche de Mars. Après s'être préparé, il put constater en se regardant dans un miroir, que la plupart de ses blessures au visage et sur ses bras avaient cicatrisées et étaient presque devenu invisibles dans la nuit. Madame Pomfresh faisait vraiment des miracles.  
Quand il rejoignit sa copine après le petit-déjeuner, elle lui annonça qu'elle devait passer l'après-midi avec son frère pour s'entraîner au Quidditch. N'ayant rejoint Poudlard qu'en plein milieu de l'année et ne pouvant entrer dans l'équipe pour les trois derniers mois restant, elle devrait donc s'entraîner en dehors des entrainements de Quidditch. Elle lui proposa néanmoins de venir la voir, et au pire, d'aller réviser avec Hermione dans les tribunes. Ce qu'il fit, bien qu'il la surveillait souvent du regard. Au début, elle eut beaucoup de mal. Elle avait perdu l'habitude et ses repères, et ne semblait pas très à l'aise. Mais au fur et à mesure, elle prit confiance en elle et retrouva un bon niveau. Elle impressionna son copain par cette facilité qu'elle avait de se déplacer à toute vitesse sans qu'on arrive à la suivre, grâce à ses manœuvres stratégiques et acrobatiques.  
Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi, les couples se retrouvèrent après un entrainement et des révisions intenses. Il s'était avéré qu'Hermione et Théodore avaient une technique très semblable et efficace, surtout à deux, de réviser, ce qui leur facilita beaucoup la tâche. Théodore et Ginny trainèrent dans les couloirs. Après un long moment à traîner sans but, Théo plaqua doucement Ginny contre un mur, et tout en l'embrassant, il caressa sa poitrine à travers son t-shirt.  
\- J'ai envie de toi …  
Souffla-t-il entre deux baisers. Ginny, haletante, caressa la nuque du garçon, tout en soufflant contre ses lèvres :  
\- Pas ici …  
Le jeune homme la tira par les hanches et susurra à son oreille :  
\- On peut aller dans mon dortoir …  
Ginny n'hésita qu'un seconde, avant de se laisser emporter par le désir et de suivre en toute hâte Nott. Une chance pour eux, la salle commune des Serpentards était vide. Ginny ne fit pas attention à la décoration et ils rejoignirent pratiquement en courant le dortoir du garçon. Quand ils entrèrent dans le dortoir, certains vêtements volaient déjà, comme leurs capes ou pull. Théodore l'emmena à son lit, le plus au fond des cinq lits du dortoir. Très vite, ils furent débarrassés de leurs vêtements et purent répondre à leur désir mutuel.

Ginny était allongée sur le ventre, laissant Théodore tracer librement des formes sur son dos nu. Il déposa plusieurs baisers sur ses vilaines cicatrices, et demanda, tout en prenant des pincettes :  
\- Tu m'as jamais dit d'où te viennent ces cicatrices ?  
Ginny ferma les yeux et murmura :  
\- Les Carrows …  
Théodore la regarda et stoppa ses baisers. Il demanda doucement :  
\- Tu veux en parler ?  
Elle hocha la tête :  
\- J'en n'ai jamais parlé à personne, même pas à Harry. Tu dois le savoir, mais j'ai organisé la résistance avec Neville … Et quelqu'un a dû payer le prix …  
\- Mais pourquoi toi ? Tu n'étais pas la seule !  
Ginny laissa échapper une larme et posa un doigt sur la bouche de son amant :  
\- J'étais à l'origine de cette résistance, une Gryffondor, une traite à son sang, une Weasley, et la copine du Survivant … j'allais pas laisser des quatrième ou cinquième année se faire maltraiter ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je leur ai donné du fil à retordre ! Et puis, c'est fini maintenant.  
Nott la fixa intensément, et voyant son regard insistant, elle rajouta :  
\- Arrête de me fixer comme ça, c'est juste de très mauvais souvenirs. Je ne veux plus en parler, tu as posé la question, le sujet est clos maintenant.  
Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, et il ne put s'empêcher de l'attirer contre lui.

Ginny s'enroula dans le drap du lit et se leva en demandant :  
\- T'as pas vu mes sous-vêtements ?  
Théodore lui adressa un sourire malicieux :  
\- Pourquoi ? T'es bien comme ça !  
La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, et se baissa pour ramasser son soutien-gorge au pied du lit de l'autre côté, juste à côté de la porte. Elle se redressa en tendant son soutien-gorge devant elle, et s'exclama :  
\- Je l'ai trouvé !  
A ce moment-là, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et Malfoy et Zabini apparurent. Ginny cessa de bouger et Théodore se redressa brusquement. Les deux nouvelles venues furent d'abord figées de stupeur et de surprise, avant de sourire de manière légèrement perverse :  
\- Quelle bonne surprise ! T'es très sexy dans cette tenue Weasley ! Tu partages Nott ?  
Demanda Blaise. Malfoy se contenta de regarder de haut en bas la jeune femme simplement vêtu d'un drap et d'hausser les sourcils. Théodore enfila en vitesse un caleçon et alla se placer devant Ginny, mais celle-ci avait déjà répliqué, d'un ton mordant :  
\- Bas les pattes Zabini !  
\- T'as enfin tiré ton coup avec elle Nott, mes félicitations, elle a l'air d'être bonne !  
\- Hey !  
S'exclama Ginny mi-choquée, mi-amusée suite au commentaire de Malfoy. Nott lançât un regard noir à ses deux camarades. Ginny resserra un peu plus le drap autour de son corps nue :  
\- Ça vous dérangerez de sortir le temps que je me rhabille ?  
\- On peut rester, ça nous dérange pas !  
Répondit Blaise, dragueur. Drago leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa son ami par le bras pour sortir. Ginny se revêtit en vitesse, Théodore l'aida même à retrouver ses vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce, un peu plus efficacement que précédemment. Une fois tous deux rhabillés, ils laissèrent rentrer les colocataires du Serpentard. Ginny déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Nott et demanda :  
\- Tu me raccompagne ? Je ne voudrai pas tomber sur d'autres Serpentards à l'esprit tordu !  
Malfoy et Zabini lui adressèrent un sourire mesquin et ironique, alors que Théodore lui prit la main :  
\- Bien sûr mon cœur …  
Alors qu'ils sortaient du dortoir, ils purent entendre Zabini crier :  
\- Reviens quand tu veux ! Et ramène des copines la prochaine fois !  
Ginny secouât la tête exaspérée et Théodore lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. Au moment de se quitter devant la salle commune des Serpentards, il s'excusa encore :  
\- Je suis désolé que ces deux idiots soient arrivés …  
\- Ça fait rien. Et puis, c'est pas comme s'ils étaient arrivés vraiment au mauvais moment !  
Répondit la rouquine avec un sourire malicieux. Ils se quittèrent et le jeune homme retourna dans son dortoir. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et écouta les commentaires de ses camarades de chambre :  
\- Elle est vraiment bien rouler ta copine Théo ! J'me disais bien qu'c'était pas pour rien que tu traînais avec elle ! Quand t'en auras mare d'elle, ou qu'elle en aura mare de toi, tu lui diras de venir me voir ?  
S'en fut trop, et Théodore se leva avec la ferme intention d'en coller une à Zabini. Il ne s'était jamais très bien entendu avec lui, même s'ils s'étaient toujours respectés. Cependant, Drago le retint et cracha à Zabini :  
\- Dégage !  
Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et déguerpit en vitesse. Nott remercia Malfoy d'un signe de la tête. Malfoy avait toujours été le premier à le respecter, et surement le garçon dont il avait toujours été le plus proche, bien qu'ils n'aient jamais été vraiment amis. Malfoy s'assit sur son lit :  
\- Weasley et toi formez un beau couple. Si jamais t'as besoin du dortoir, préviens à l'avance !  
Théodore ne dit rien. C'était en quelque sorte la bénédiction du prince des Serpentards qu'il avait là, bien que cela ne veuille rien dire. Théodore s'allongea sur son lit et fixa le plafond, laissant ses pensées se baladait. Pour une fois dans sa vie, tout aller parfaitement bien et il ne voulait rien y changer. Mais combien de temps cela durerait-il ?

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup rit en écrivant quand Zabini et Malfoy débarque dans le dortoir ^^**

 **A dimanche pour la suite ;)**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Hello !**

 **Il ne reste plus que quelques chapitres, mais j'espère que vous les aimerez autant que les derniers ;)**

 **Aujourd'hui, au programme, une petite confrontation entre Théo et les frères Weasley ...**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Ginny sourit quand elle se réveilla. Elle était à l'heure pour une fois, et put non seulement fumer sa cigarette matinale avec son beau briquet, mais aussi prendre son petit-déjeuner, bien que très rapidement. Le cours de potion se passa bien, même si les effleurements pas tout à fait innocents de Nott la perturbaient beaucoup. D'ailleurs, à la fin du cours, elle l'attira dans un placard à balais. Celui-ci sourit, et susurra, taquin :  
\- Tu veux faire des trucs pas net ici ?  
Ginny se retint de rire et lui frappa l'épaule :  
\- Idiot ! Tu crois vraiment que je t'emmènerais ici si j'avais envie de toi ? Je suis pas une machine à sexe, on va pas baiser n'importe où, n'importe quand et tous les jours ! Et arrête de me tripoter en cours !  
Théodore la pelota tout en la collant au mur :  
\- A vos ordres chef !  
Il l'embrassa langoureusement et sortit du placard à balais. Ginny resta quelques instant rêveuses, et sortit à son tour. Il était tellement parfait et la rendait tellement folle.  
Ce fut au rythme des révisions imposées par Hermione et Théodore, des entrainements de Quidditch de Ron et des préparatifs du mariage, sans parler des rendez-vous plus que fréquents du couple, que le mois de Mars passa, laissant place au mois d'Avril, et surtout aux vacances.  
Il fut convenu que Ginny et Théodore passeraient la première semaine des vacances ensemble chez Monsieur Nott, et la seconde au Terrier. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au manoir Nott, Ginny put admirait avec joie le jardin désormais vert et fleurissant. Le jeune couple fut accueilli très chaleureusement par Tristan, qui ne manqua pas de flatter Ginny à l'en faire rougir :  
\- Père, vous la mettez mal à l'aise !  
\- Voyons Théodore, laisse-moi profiter de la beauté de cette chère Ginny ! Je ne vois pas grand monde ces derniers temps, l'aurais-tu oublié ?  
Théodore soupira et Ginny lui prit la main en souriant :  
\- Nous sommes désolés de ne pas pouvoir venir vous voir plus souvent, nous pourrions vous écrire plus souvent ?  
\- Ho, ne vous plaigniez pas jeunes gens, je sais ce que c'est que d'être jeune et d'avoir un emploi du temps surchargé. Mais vous n'imaginez pas encore ce que c'est que de ne même pas avoir de temps pour soi quand on a des enfants !  
Nott junior haussa les sourcils très surpris, et Ginny fut aussi confuse qu'écarlate. Tous deux se retirèrent dans leur chambre, ou plutôt, dans celle de Théodore. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires respectives, et Ginny insista pour qu'ils aillent se promener dans le parc. Vêtus d'épais pulls, ils se baladèrent main dans la main, et la rouquine ne manqua pas de discuter presque passionnément du jardin :  
\- Cet arbre est magnifique ! Et cette allée bordée par ces buissons taillés donne tellement envie d'aller se perdre dans les plantes du jardin …  
\- Si tu veux, tu pourras réaménager le jardin. Il commence à être laissé à l'abandon, et je suis sûr que mon père serait d'accord pour que tu lui donnes un petit coup de jeune.  
\- Ce serait formidable !  
Ginny embrassa tendrement son amoureux, et finit par l'attirer dans la chambre. Là, elle en profita pour fumer une clope, avant de proposer une douche crapuleuse à son amoureux, pour fêter en quelque sorte le début de leurs vacances, surtout ensemble.

Théodore profita beaucoup de sa copine durant sa première semaine. Ginny était motivée par le réaménagement du jardin et pouvait passer de longues heures à dessiner des croquis. Il adorait la regarder pendant qu'elle fumait, ou dormait, ou bien même lire dans le jardin. Il avait l'impression de la voir chaque jour s'épanouir un peu plus, comme une fleur, elle semblait plus heureuse, plus joyeuse et pleine de vie que jamais. Elle était tellement belle, la nuit dans ses bras, ou le matin contre son torse. Mais il y avait toujours cette tension lorsqu'il essayait de lui dire les trois mots prouvant son amour, elle l'en empêchait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'en parler, elle évitait le sujet. Monsieur Nott aussi était ravi de la présence de Ginny. Les deux pouvaient passer des heures à discuter, et même si Tristan mettait malgré lui assez souvent la jeune femme dans l'embarras, tous deux aimaient toujours autant discuter.  
Cependant, il y avait un moment que le jeune homme redoutait plus que tout. C'était sa première vraie rencontre avec la famille de sa copine qui le perturbait plus que tout. Il ne savait pas comment il devrait réagir et s'il allait être accepté par ses parents, et surtout, par tous ses frères.  
Ginny essayait de le rassurer, mais ce n'était pas facile. De son côté, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à préparer la rénovation du jardin, qui se ferait durant les grandes vacances. Elle était aussi impatiente de revoir sa famille, qui commençait quand même un peu à lui manquer.  
Lors du début de la deuxième semaine des vacances, ils durent faire leur au revoir à Monsieur Nott et rejoignirent le Terrier par la poudre de cheminette. Molly les accueillis chaleureusement et leur demanda en premier :  
\- Vous voulez être dans la même chambre ?  
C'est rouges qu'ils répondirent qu'ils préféraient rester ensemble. Madame Weasley ne répondit rien et les invita à aller s'installer dans la chambre de Ginny. Celle-ci rougit quand Nott découvrit sa vieille chambre d'adolescente :  
\- Je … je comptais la redécorer, ne fais pas attention à la déco …  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, elle est très belle ta chambre, elle te correspond parfaitement !  
Il l'élança tendrement, et murmura, en enfouissant son visage dans son cou :  
\- Ne changes rien, tout est parfait …  
Il déposa plusieurs baisers dans son cou et Ginny se laissa aller en fermant les yeux. Lorsque Théodore commença à caresser son dos, elle murmura, tout en le poussant sur le lit :  
\- Et si on testait mon vieux matelas ?  
Le jeune homme lui sourit en guise de réponse et l'attira contre lui. Alors que le pantalon de Nott et le t-shirt de Weasley avaient volés à travers la pièce, la porte s'était ouverte, découvrant le couple amoureux dans une position ne laissant pas de doute sur leurs intentions. Malheureusement pour eux, c'est quatre des frères de Ginny qui étaient sur le palier de la porte, Ron, George, Bill et Charlie, bien que ça aurait pu être pire, comme par exemple Monsieur Weasley ou Molly. Les rouquins virent rouge, et le couple devint écarlate. Ginny tira le drap sur sa poitrine en partie dénudée et s'écria :  
\- Vous n'auriez pas pu frapper ?  
Mais aussitôt, Charlie se jeta sur Théodore et lui asséna une droite. Ginny s'accrocha au bras de son frère :  
\- Non, arrête ! Lâche-le !  
Charlie lui lançât un regard noir et marmonna dans sa barbe :  
\- C'est pas toi qui a parlé de frapper … ?  
Ses frères le séparèrent avec beaucoup de mal de l'adolescent, mais aussi un peu à contre cœur.

Ginny s'était rhabillée et était assise entre Ron et Bill sur la canapé dans le salon, George et Charlie la surveillant du coin de l'œil du canapé d'à côté. Théodore était allé prendre une bonne douche et appliquer quelques potions sur son œil au beurre noir. Personne n'osait prononcer un seul mot. Molly passa avec un plateau de cookies :  
\- Vous en voulez les enfants ?  
Aucun ne réagit et Molly repartit en soupirant dans sa cuisine. Ginny se leva et alla ouvrir une fenêtre, avant de sortir son briquet et une cigarette. Elle l'alluma, et tout en recrachant de la fumée, affirma :  
\- Je suis grande et je fais ce que je veux. Si je veux fumer, je fume. Si je veux fuguer, je me taille. Si je veux coucher avec mon copain, je le fais. Et vous n'avez rien à dire !  
Ses quatre frères détournèrent leurs regards d'elle, sans rien dire, mais toujours les sourcils froncés. A ce moment-là, Théo descendit dans le salon. Il s'approcha d'abord en souriant de Ginny, avec manifestement l'intention de l'embrasser, mais se ravisa au dernier moment face aux regards noirs de ses frères. Il se contenta d'élancer la jeune fille. Mais Ginny en décida autrement. Elle balançât son mégot par la fenêtre et roula un patin à son copain comme jamais. Elle n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de voir leur tête déconfite, car Hermione et Fleur arrivèrent en courant à la fin de leur baiser :  
\- Ron ! Il faut absolument que tu viennes goûter les différents gâteaux pour m'aider à choisir !  
\- Mais pourquoi moi ? Et puis, je suis occupé là !  
Hermione lançât un regard sur la pièce et comprit plus ou moins la situation. Elle dit alors, d'une voix hautaine :  
\- Ho, moi qui pensais que tu aurais aimé manger un bon gâteau pour notre mariage. Ça fait rien, tu n'en mangeras pas …  
La réaction de Ron ne se fit pas attendre :  
\- Je viens tout de suite Mione !  
Avant de sortir de la pièce avec sa belle-sœur et sa fiancée, il lançât à ses frères, sa sœur et Nott :  
\- Occupez-vous d'eux ! Et j'en ai pas fini avec toi sœurette !  
Ce fut alors Bill qui prit la parole et qui s'adressa à Théodore, sans prêter attention à la présence de sa sœur :  
\- Voici les règles, imposées à tous les garçons qui sont sortis avec notre sœur jusqu'à maintenant, et crois-moi, beaucoup ont renoncé à elle.  
Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils, curieux et intrigué, et alors que Ginny s'apprêtait à protester, Charlie poursuivit :  
\- Tu ne dois pas la rendre malheureuse, ni lui faire du mal, ni la faire pleurer, ni la faire prendre des mauvais choix, ni la quitter, ni la blesser …  
\- On a compris Charlie.  
Soupira Ginny, agacée. Ce fut George qui poursuivit :  
\- T'as pas le droit de l'éloigner de nous, et nous devons être tenu au courant de tous vos projets comme par exemple vos futurs vacances ou ce que vous voulez faire ensemble après avoir obtenu votre diplôme …  
\- Et pour finir …  
Coupa Charlie, avant que ce ne soit Bill qui finisse sa phrase :  
\- Si tu veux faire des trucs louches avec elle, il faut l'épouser !  
Ses deux frères approuvèrent de la tête. La mâchoire de Théodore se détacha presque et il ne sut que dire. Mais Ginny se dégagea des bras de son copain et se planta devant l'aîné de ses frères. Ce petit bout de femme ne savait pas à quel point elle pouvait être importante pour les quatre hommes présents dans la pièce, et ça ne l'empêcha pas de protester :  
\- Il en est hors de question, vous entendez ? Je ne veux pas me marier ! Sérieusement, vous me voyez vraiment dans une robe blanche pleine de froufrou, avec un joli chignon compliqué et maquillée avec des paillettes ? Arrêtez de rêver et d'embêter mon copain ! Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.  
Les rouquins la dévisagèrent un moment, avant de soupirer. La furie rousse sourit, prit la main du blondinet et lançât gaiement :  
\- On va se promener, on revient plus tard !

La porte avait claqué avant même que quelqu'un puisse protester. Ginny sortit directement une cigarette et l'alluma avec son beau briquet. Théodore la regarda faire en rêvassant. Elle était tellement exceptionnelle, et elle ne s'en apercevait même pas. Il l'élança tendrement et caressa sa joue si blanche :  
\- Tu sais que tu es formidable ? La petite copine rêvée …  
\- Et toi, le copain parfait !  
Répliqua-t-elle en lui souriant gaiment. Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas s'attarder à faire des compliments, il avait quelque chose de plus important à lui demander. Il entortilla une mèche de cheveux rousse autour de son doigt :  
\- Pourquoi tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas te marier ?  
\- Parce que c'est la vérité !  
Répondit la jeune femme, presque en plaisantant. Théodore attrapa la cigarette des mains de sa copine et la balança plus loin :  
\- Non Ginny, je suis sérieux, tu es vraiment contre le mariage ?  
Elle soupira :  
\- Non, c'est juste que ce n'est pas pour moi. Tu crois vraiment que c'est pour moi ce genre de cérémonie ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, toutes les filles rêvent d'un jour avoir un mariage de princesse, non ?  
Elle haussa les épaules :  
\- Oui, mais ça fait longtemps que j'en rêve plus. Je ne suis pas comme les autres filles, je n'ai pas les mêmes rêves.  
Il se rapprocha d'elle et plongea intensément son regard dans le sien avant de souffler :  
\- Et alors toi, tu rêves de quoi ?  
Ginny ne sut quoi répondre. Elle le regarda quelques secondes interloquée, avant de le pousser et de rentrer presque en courant dans la drôle de maison. Théodore soupira et la suivit. Cependant Hermione l'intercepta et lui proposa une séance de révisions, ce qui lui changea un peu les idées.

Il ne revit pas la rouquine avant tard le soir. Elle ne descendit pas manger et il lui apporta lui-même à manger. Il frappa à la porte de leur chambre commune et attendit qu'elle vienne déverrouiller la porte. Quand il put entrer dans la chambre, il constata que Ginny était assise au centre de la pièce, entourée de dizaine de photos posées autour d'elle sur le sol. Il vit quelques photos de famille, d'autres avec Ron, Hermione et Harry, et encore d'autre de lui et de son manoir. Ginny semblait complètement perdu dans un flot de souvenirs. Il posa le plateau sur le bureau et alla s'assoir à côté d'elle. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules frêles et déposa un baiser sur son front.  
\- ça va mon cœur ?  
Demanda-t-il un peu gêné du surnom, puisque c'était encore récent pour eux. Ginny sembla sortir de sa transe, et lui sourit faiblement :  
\- Ho, oui. Je … je faisais un peu le point sur ma vie …  
\- Et alors ?  
La jeune fille soupira et se leva pour se servir un verre d'eau. Théodore la regarda tourner en rond durant un moment dans la pièce, avant de se lever et d'aller s'allonger sur le lit.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je me couche, je suis crevé. Quand t'auras sommeil, tu me rejoindras ?  
Ginny sourit tendrement et alla s'allonger à ses côtés. Après quelques minutes tous deux étendus dans le noir en silence, Ginny se tourna vers lui et murmura :  
\- Pardon …  
\- Pourquoi ?  
Demanda Théodore surpris. Ginny glissa sa main dans la sienne :  
\- Pardon de ne pas être commode.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore là !  
Plaisanta Théodore. Ginny allait lui répondre qu'elle savait bien qu'elle ne se comportait pas comme toutes les autres filles normales, mais Nott l'en empêcha et tirant son bras :  
\- C'est bien un bras que je sens là, non ? Tout est en ordre de ce côté-là !  
Il caressa sa jambe et rajouta :  
\- Et là une cuisse, encore une fois tout est normal ! Je peux continuer mon inspection ?  
Ginny se retint de rire et l'embrassa tendrement. Théodore caressa sa joue et murmura :  
\- Ici aussi, apparemment tout est en ordre. Tu vois que tu es normale !  
Et c'est heureuse et le sourire aux lèvres que Ginny s'endormit. Son copain était vraiment exceptionnel, même dans ses moments de déprimes il arrivait à la faire rire et à oublier ses problèmes. Ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donner pour que ce moment dure une éternité de plus.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce petit chapitre tout simple et tout doux, mais je ne vous cache pas que ça risque de se compliquer ...**

 **A mercredi ;)**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Hello !**

 **Bon, j'avoue, j'en suis pas fière, mais j'ai failli oublier de poster le chapitre aujourd'hui - pas ma faute, j'ai l'impression qu'on est que mardi ^^- mais heureusement que je me suis souvenue que vous attendiez avec impatience la suite ;)**

 **Il s'agit d'un chapitre avec un peu d'émotion, j'espère que vous apprécierez ...**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

La fin des vacances approchait. Ginny n'avait pas passé d'aussi bonnes vacances depuis longtemps. Alors qu'elle s'entraînait dur avec ses frères dans l'espoir, bien qu'elle ne se fasse pas d'idée, d'être recrutée par une grande équipe de Quidditch, Théodore révisait la plupart du temps avec Hermione. Il y avait également les préparatifs du mariage, les visites de Luna, Neville et Hannah, ainsi que les grands repas de famille, et les câlins en amoureux. C'était ce que la jeune fille pouvait rêver de mieux comme vie pour le moment, même si elle savait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps.  
Mais quelque chose de plus terrifiant que la rentrée approchait également : l'anniversaire de la fin de la guerre. Sans de vraie raison, la rouquine avait une peur bleue de cette date et ses proches s'en apercevaient facilement. Pour les un an de la chute du mage noir, il y aurait une cérémonie à Poudlard, juste avant la reprise des cours, avec la majorité du monde sorcier qui serait invité. Et comme elle faisait partie des héros, elle devrait prendre la parole. Mais comment expliquer que le vrai héros n'était pas là ? Et puis, il y avait tous ces horribles souvenirs ...  
En attendant que ce jour maudit arrive, Ginny s'occupait au maximum avec les révisions, les entrainements et les préparatifs du mariage. Elle s'accordait souvent des moments pour dessiner les croquis du jardin des Nott, et faire d'autres choses plaisantes, comme câliner son copain ou partager des moments avec ses frères.  
La date se rapprochait dangereusement, et bien que la jeune femme soit à cran mais évite de le montrer, tout le monde était au petit soin avec elle et s'inquiétait.  
Finalement, le jour tant redouté arriva. Tous les Weasley s'étaient préparés pour l'occasion, et après avoir pris les valises des deux adolescents, chacun d'entre eux transplana devant le portail de Poudlard. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde qui arrivait. Au dur et à mesure que le petit groupe se rapprochait du parc de l'école, Ginny serrait de plus en plus fort la main de Théodore dans la sienne. Il saisit ses hanches et sa taille de l'autre bras, et l'attira un peu plus contre lui, autant pour la réchauffer que pour la rassurer.  
La cérémonie d'hommage commençât par un discours du premier ministre, ainsi que de grands hommes politiques, et enfin, celui de la directrice, Minerva MacGonagal. Elle appela ensuite plusieurs membres de l'ordre du Phoenix, comme le professeur Rogue, ou d'autres aurors. Puis, ce fut la famille Weasley, dont les membres passèrent un par un. George fit un discours très émouvant et Ginny ne put s'empêcher de verser sa petite larme. Finalement, se fut à son tour de monter sur l'estrade aménagée pour l'occasion, et elle ne s'aperçut même pas qu'elle était seule, devant tout le monde. Elle fixa tout d'abord l'assemblée. Elle vit d'anciens camarades, des personnes avec qui elle s'était battue, des résistants. Personne ne la regardait méchamment. Aujourd'hui, ce 2 mai 1999, c'était un jour de trêve. Pas de haine, pas de préjugés. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et laissa glisser sa veste au sol, exposant ses cicatrices grâce à son dos nu.

Devant ce grand rassemblement de plusieurs centaines de personnes, elle dévoila ses blessures et commençât à parler, d'abord hésitante, puis, prenant confiance en elle, de plus en plus convaincante et émouvante :  
\- Nous avons tous été marqués par cette guerre. On a tous des souvenirs, gravés en nous, plus ou moins profondément. Il y aura toujours des horreurs et des fantômes qui nous hanteront, mais on continuera d'avancer, en souvenir, en mémoire, en hommage à tous ceux qui n'ont pas survécu, et à tous les sacrifices que nous avons faits et qu'ils ont fait. Nous avons tous perdus quelque chose dans cette guerre : un ami, un proche, une connaissance, mais aussi notre confiance. Nous avons dû faire des choix, grandir plus vite et affronter des épreuves malgré tout. Et c'est pour ça que l'on est encore là et que l'on continuera à se battre …  
Elle se tourna, montrant les cicatrices recouvrant son dos, et ajouta :  
\- Parce qu'on a survécu, pour tous ceux qui sont partis, pour tous ceux qui ont cru en nous et pour que notre futur soit meilleur. Ensemble …  
Ginny n'avait pas fini son discours, mais elle n'avait plus la force de continuer. Elle sentit quelqu'un la prendre dans ses bras tout en la couvrant de nouveau. Elle se laissa aller dans les bras de son père avant d'aller se blottir contre Théodore qui l'avait rejoint. Il l'emmena dans son dortoir, conscient qu'il n'y aurait personne avant plusieurs heures, soit avant la fin de la cérémonie de commémoration. Elle se laissa aller contre lui et il la berça tendrement. Il caressa ses cheveux et lui murmura :  
\- Je suis fier de toi Gin', tu as été très courageuse …  
Ginny sourit à travers ses larmes. Elle sortit son briquet et demanda à cran :  
\- Ya pas de fenêtres ici ?  
Théodore hocha négativement la tête :  
\- On est sous le lac, si t'ouvres une fenêtre, on sera englouti par les eaux du lac …  
La rouquine soupira de frustration et demanda finalement :  
\- Tu n'as pas un vase ?  
Il lui tendit un petit pot qui semblait appartenir à Goyle. Elle alluma alors sa clope, enfumant au passage la petite pièce, mais elle n'en tint pas compte. Nott toussota :  
\- Ginny !  
\- Quoi ?  
Demanda innocemment la jeune femme. Finalement, elle éteignit sa cigarette et sourit tendrement à son copain. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux, et murmura, sensuellement :  
\- Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie ?  
Le jeune homme sourit et repoussa une mèche rousse derrière l'oreille de son amante :  
\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une si bonne idée … Les autres ne vont pas tarder à revenir, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils nous trouvent dans une situation, hum, gênante … et ta famille doit surement te chercher …  
Ginny soupira et finit par capituler. Elle déposa un long baiser passionné sur les lèvres de son copain et lui prit la main pour sortir.

Théodore avait raison. En sortant du dortoir, ils croisèrent Malfoy et Zabini qui leurs adressèrent un clin d'œil complice. Ils se rendirent à l'extérieur où les invités de cette grande cérémonie prenaient part à un gigantesque buffet, aménagé pour l'occasion. Les Weasley ne mirent pas longtemps à retrouver le couple et à s'informer de l'état de Ginny après son discours. La cadette rassura sa famille, et alors qu'ils se déplaçaient entre les différentes tables, ils furent interpellés par quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient bien :  
\- Les jeunes, je vous ai cherché partout ! Ma chère Ginny, votre discours était très émouvant …  
Les deux jeunes gens ne dirent rien et accompagnèrent monsieur Nott à sa table et lui tirent compagnie durant quelques heures. Enfin, la cérémonie prit officiellement fin, et les sorciers se retirèrent un à un, laissant les jeunes étudiants regagner leur dortoir.  
Ginny et Théodore se retrouvèrent le lendemain matin dans le parc, pour la première cigarette de la jeune fille. Ils avaient leurs petites habitudes et ça n'était pas près de changer.  
Les cours étaient toujours les mêmes, l'utilisation de la baguette refusée par Ginny, Hermione en grande préparation de son mariage et de ses révisions, Ron motivait par ses entraînements de Quidditch, Luna est ses interventions farfelues, Neville et Hannah filant le parfait amoureux, et Théodore plus amoureux que jamais de sa belle. Sans oublier les regards noirs et assassins de certains élèves, bien sûr. Mais il ne restait plus que deux mois avant qu'ils ne quittent définitivement cette école et ne revoient, très certainement, plus jamais ces gens, alors pourquoi se pourrir la vie avec eux ?  
Lors de la fin d'un cours de métamorphose, le professeur et la directrice également, Minerva MacGonagal retint la jeune Weasley :  
\- Miss, je voudrais vous parler ?  
\- Il y a un problème professeur ?  
Demanda la jeune fille, comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. La vieille femme soupira :  
\- Vous savez que les A.S.P. sont dans moins de deux mois, et je m'inquiète pour vous ...  
La rouquine haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien. La sorcière animagus poursuivit :  
\- La majorité des matières nécessite l'utilisation d'une baguette, et j'ai bien peur que si vous ne vous décidez pas à utiliser votre baguette, vous pourriez bien rater vos examens Miss …  
Ginny ne répondit rien. D'abord, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ensuite, elle le savait très bien et n'avait rien à dire sur son choix. La vieille directrice soupira et finit par rajouter :  
\- C'est votre choix Miss, mais faîtes un effort. Ne gâchez pas votre avenir, vous risquez de le regretter un jour.  
\- Merci beaucoup Madame …  
Ce fut tout ce que dit la jeune femme, avant de quitter la pièce et de retourner en cours. Elle était décidée et elle avait fait une promesse, qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter de rompre. Et même si la directrice avait raison, Ginny avait un blocage pur et simple. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait même plus où était rangée sa baguette, tellement ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'en était pas servie. Mais personne ne pourrait la convaincre de la faire, à part peut-être Harry, mais c'était bien sûr impossible.

Le premier vrai match de Quidditch arriva très vite pour Ginny. Ce n'était pas un match officiel, c'était les élèves, plus précisément Ronald, qui l'avaient organisé. Les meilleurs joueurs de chaque équipe avaient été sélectionnés et répartie en deux équipes. La première était composée de Ron, Parkinson, Zabini, Michael Corner, Cho Chang, Zacharias Smith et Megan Jones. L'autre équipe était composée de Ginny, Peakes Jimmy, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot, Goldstein Anthony, Malfoy et Harper. Les équipes étaient à peu près mixte et il y avait le même nombre d'élèves de chaque maison, à un ou deux Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient venus assister à ce match exceptionnel, et même des professeurs. Le match allait être arbitré par Madame Bibine en personne. Beaucoup de paris circulait entre les élèves, et Théodore et Hermione étaient venus soutenir leurs amis, tout comme Luna, Neville et Hannah. Rares étaient ceux qui n'assistaient pas au match.  
C'était d'une certaine façon très importante pour Ginny ce match : c'était non seulement son grand retour dans le jeu, mais le match serait magiquement enregistré et les recruteurs de grandes équipes y auraient accès pour sélectionner les plus prometteurs, les jeunes talents qui deviendront de grands sportifs et des stars du Quidditch.  
Le match commença, et les spectateurs purent tout de suite sentir le haut niveau du match. Durant la première demi-heure, ce fut surtout des acrobaties aériennes pour épater le public que les joueurs effectuèrent. Puis, le match commençât vraiment. Les joueurs filaient à toute allure, chacun occupant au mieux son poste. Cependant, ce ne fut pas facile pour Ginny : elle avait toujours beaucoup d'ennemis, surtout dans les deux équipes.  
Dans son équipe, le Serpentard Harper jouait comme si elle faisait partie de l'équipe adverse, Jimmy l'ignorait et Justin la visait de manière plus ou moins discrète avec les cognards. Cependant, il y avait toujours Terry et Anthony, le couple gay qui soutenait son couple, ainsi que Malfoy qui essayaient de la faire jouer le plus possible. Sa meilleure chance encore d'attraper ou d'avoir le Souafle était que ce soit l'équipe adverse qui l'ai, et qu'elle l'intercepte.  
Quant à l'équipe adverse, elle était pour eux la cible principale pour les fautes et les Cognards. C'était une sorte de vengeance de leur part, surtout pour Parkinson, bonne Serpentarde, Chang, son ancienne rivale, et Michael, un de ses ex-petit-amis. Et bien que son frère ne lui facilitât pas la tâche, sans pour autant être mauvais joueur comme les autres membres de son équipe, ce fut Zabini qui fut le plus sympa, bien que ces regards coquins expliquaient tout.  
Après près de cinq heures de match, la nuit commençait à tomber. Ginny était déjà sortie plusieurs fois à cause de blessures suite à des fautes, mais rien ne l'empêcherait de finir ce match. C'était peut-être son avenir qui se jouait sur ce terrain, et elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner. Son équipe menait le score de 370 à 290, mais l'attrapeur adverse semblait plus proche d'attraper le vif que celui de son équipe. La rouquine filait à toute vitesse entre ses adversaires, se rapprochant des buts avec le Souafle en main. Elle tenta un tir que son frère intercepta de justesse. Alors qu'elle retournait de l'autre côté du terrain pour se mettre en défense, elle se sentit prise au piège entre quatre joueurs : Chang à sa droite, Michael à sa gauche, Parkinson au-dessus d'elle, et Harper sous elle. Elle entendit Malfoy et Zabini rappeler à l'ordre leurs joueurs, mais aucun ne réagit. La jeune femme commençât à paniquer : elle accéléra, freina, mais aucun de ses encercleurs ne lâcha prise. Elle ne comprenait pas, ce n'était pas elle qui avait le Souafle. Alors qu'elle tenta une dernière tentative de manœuvre pour échapper à ce piège, elle entendit un cri et eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir le cognard foncer sur elle.

Théodore assista à la scène de loin, sans pouvoir rien faire. Ginny, tout d'abord prise au piège, puis, se prenant dans le ventre un cognard envoyé par Justin Finch-Fletchley. Il regarda avec horreur sa belle tomber à une vitesse ahurissante de son balai et descendre en chute libre les soixante-dix mètres qui la séparait du sol. Il vit aussi des balais foncer sur elle pour essayer de la rattraper, ceux de Ron et Zabini, bien trop loin, Malfoy pas assez rapide, ce fut Zacharias Smith, qui était de loin le plus mauvais joueur de cette élite qui réussit avec beaucoup de mal et de justesse à rattraper la jeune fille. Nott put de nouveau respirer. Durant une seconde, il avait imaginé le pire : le corps frêle et fragile de son amour se fracassant contre le sol.  
Il resta quelque temps pétrifié, et ce fut Hermione qui le tira pour le faire descendre des tribunes et rejoindre l'attroupement de joueurs autour de la joueuse de Quidditch. Il réagit alors et courut, semant Hermione dans les interminables escaliers. Il traversa le terrain à une vitesse folle et se laissa tomber à genoux à côté du corps inconscient. Ron, en larmes, ce qui était très rare, tenait sa sœur dans ses bras et Madame Pomfresh était déjà là :  
\- Elle a du mal à respirer, écartez-vous, il lui faut de l'air ! Je vais tout de suite l'emmener à l'infirmerie pour voir si elle n'a rien, que tout le monde se pousse !  
L'infirmière souleva le corps par magie, et alors que Ron s'apprêtait à la suivre, mais Théodore le retint par le bras :  
\- Finit le match …  
\- Non, ma sœur a besoin de moi !  
Protesta-t-il violemment, presque avec rage. Hermione posa une main fraiche sur son bras, et dit doucement :  
\- Ron, finit ce match pour Ginny. Nous, on va avec elle, et dès que tu auras fini, tu viendras nous rejoindre.  
Ron serra les dents mais finit par accepter. Pendant que le match reprenait, avec un rouquin en colère et désireux de se venger, Hermione et Nott se rendirent à l'infirmerie. Ils durent attendre un long moment avant qu'on ne les laisse entrer :  
\- Elle va bien. Elle a plusieurs côtes cassées, mais elle s'en sort bien. Elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos, mais elle sera sur pied d'ici demain. Et elle risque d'avoir un choc émotionnel pendant un moment encore … Vous pouvez aller la voir.  
Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie et restèrent immobile face au spectacle qui s'offrait à eux : Ginny était roulée en boule dans son lit, et sanglotait en silence. La jeune femme ne se montrait que très rare aussi faible. Elle ne pleurait que rarement, et évitait de pleurer devant des gens.  
Elle était juste là, devant eux, montrant ses failles et ses faiblesses, leur faisant presque un cadeau inouï. Elle était là, devant eux, tremblante et sanglotant, et elle était quand même la plus belle femme de la terre pour Théodore.

* * *

 **Voici donc pour ce chapitre ...**

 **Bon, c'est super dur parce qu'il ne reste que deux chapitres et l'épilogue, donc on touche vraiment à la fin, mais en même temps, j'ai hâte que vous lisiez la suite - ne me détestez pas pour le prochain ... -**

 **Bref, j'attends vos reviews avec tous vos avis sur ce chapitre et sur ce qu'il va se passer par la suite :D**

 **A dimanche :D**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Hello !**

 **Voici donc la suite, c'est un chapitre assez terne et triste, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ...**

 **Bonne Lecture :D**

* * *

Ginny avait du mal à respirer. L'air entrait difficilement dans ses poumons, et le noir qui l'entourait la faisait paniquer encore plus, ce qui rendait encore plus difficile sa respiration. Puis, elle sentit une main fraiche sur son front, ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Prudemment, elle ouvrit les yeux et put enfin sortir des ténèbres qui l'entourait. La lumière blanche fut d'abord éblouissante, mais elle finit par être moins forte, et Ginny put discerner des traits familiers. Elle entendit un flot de parole incompréhensibles, puis réussit à comprendre ce qu'on lui disait :  
\- Respire Ginny, il faut que tu respires. Tout va bien, mais respire bon sang !  
Et là, elle prit une grande inspiration et une bouffée d'air engouffra dans ses poumons. Cela lui fit du bien de sentir l'air circuler de nouveau en elle. Elle prit la main posée sur sa joue et la caressa. Théodore était à ses côtés, et c'était la chose la plus importante. Mais alors qu'elle ferma les yeux durant une seconde, une image vive la frappa de plein fouet. C'était Harry, souriant face à elle, entouré d'un halo de lumière et lui tendant la main d'un signe encourageant. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Nott en face d'elle, elle recula brusquement et recommençât à sangloter.  
La réalité la frappa brusquement lorsque Théo essaya de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer, elle le repoussa et commençât à frapper des poings contre son torse. L'infirmière et Hermione s'interposèrent, mais Nott continua quand même d'essayer de la prendre dans ses bras. Ginny se mit à crier, et son frère, alerté par les cris, entra en courant. Voyant la scène, il repoussa Nott et prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras :  
\- Calme-toi Ginny, je suis là, tout va bien !  
Ginny continua un petit moment de se débattre, et finit par se calmer, calée dans les bras de son frère, mais toujours sanglotant. Théodore resta un moment sous le choc, et Ron demanda à sa petite soeur :  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ginny, dis-moi, je suis là pour toi …  
Elle arrêta de bouger et fixa Théodore. Elle murmura :  
\- Tu n'es pas Harry …  
Elle continua de le fixer, pendant qu'il retenait son souffle, qu'il clignait des yeux, et même quand il claqua la porte de l'infirmerie.

Ginny était roulée en boule dans son lit à l'infirmerie. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était dans sa bulle, gémissant et pleurant. Elle ne se levait que pour fumer, et demandait toujours à Hermione ou à Ron de lui allumer, elle ne voulait plus utiliser son briquet. Il était posé sur sa table de chevet, sans qu'elle n'ose le toucher, mais elle passait des heures à le fixer.  
Théodore, de son côté, était brisé. Il s'était toujours attendu à ça. Ginny ne l'aimait pas. C'était Harry qu'elle aimait, et qu'elle aimerait toujours. Il ne pouvait pas rivaliser. Et c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais insisté quand elle le coupait à chaque fois au moment où il était sur le point de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais dit. Pourquoi faire des promesses qu'on ne pourra pas tenir ? Néanmoins, ça ne changeait en rien ses sentiments pour elle. Ils avaient vécu une magnifique histoire, mais c'était tout. Il savait aussi que tout n'était pas fini entre eux, ce n'était qu'une sorte de break. Parce que Ginny irait mieux un jour, et que c'était de lui dont elle aurait besoin, de personne d'autre. Elle avait partagé trop de choses avec lui pour que tout ça soit oublié.  
Ginny n'ouvrit pas les yeux quand elle entendit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir. Elle entendit le son des pas de deux personnes, donc elle supposa que c'était Hermione et Ron. Elle tira les couvertures sur elle et saisit son paquet de cigarettes, avant de marmonner :  
\- Lequel veut bien me l'allumer ?  
\- T'es devenue une handicapée physique Weasley ?  
Demanda moqueusement une voix qu'elle reconnut. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa. Elle découvrit Zabini qui se laissa tomber au pied de son lit et Malfoy qui la fixait sérieusement, assit sur le lit d'à côté. Zabini la regarda de haut en bas :  
\- T'as une sale tête Weasley, on t'a connu en meilleure forme, et surtout, beaucoup plus sexy !  
La rouquine lui jeta un regard noir, ouvrit la fenêtre et tout en portant une cigarette à ses lèvres, montrant d'un signe de la tête la baguette de Zabini. Il soupira et alluma sa clope d'un coup de baguette. Ils restèrent un moment sans échanger un mot, et finalement, c'est Malfoy qui brisa le silence en s'exclamant :  
\- Putain Weasley, tu ne peux pas grandir un peu et devenir sérieuse ? T'as vu l'état dans lequel t'as mis Nott ? Et toi, tu t'es regardée ? Pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi désemparé !  
Elle baissa la tête et ne dit rien. Malfoy commençât vraiment à s'énerver : il se leva et secoua Ginny par les épaules.  
\- Mais tu vas réagir un peu ! T'es en train de foutre ta vie en l'air, et celle de Nott par la même occasion, alors soit pas égoïste cette fois !  
Ginny regarda furieusement le blondinet, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il continua :  
\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça …  
La rouquine les dévisagea et souffla :  
\- Pourquoi vous faîtes là ?  
Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, et Zabini commençât :  
\- Et bien, je suppose que c'est de la solidarité entre Serpentard. On aime bien Nott, il est sympa, il me passe ses devoirs des fois … Et puis, t'es sympa, et tu peux être très … sexy.  
Lâcha finalement le black. Elle le fixa un moment et regarda Malfoy qui, avec ses sourcils haussés, paraissait plus innocent. Elle le fixa, et il rajouta :  
\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je vous aide.  
Elle soupira et désigna l'armoire de l'infirmerie :  
\- Là, passez-moi mes affaires !  
Zabini sauta sur ses pieds et ouvrit l'armoire. Il prit les vêtements et lui tendit tout en se moquant de ses sous-vêtements. Elle se changea dans la pièce d'à côté et revint une fois correctement habillée. Lorsqu'ils franchirent les portes de l'infirmerie, elle osa enfin demander, presque timidement :  
\- Co … comment il va ?  
Les deux Serpentards se regardèrent, et finalement c'est Zabini qui répondit :  
\- On l'a connu en meilleur forme …  
Ginny ne répondit rien.

Nott se tuait au travail. C'était son truc. La seule chose dans laquelle il avait toujours excellé. Certains courait, d'autre volait, lui, il étudiait. C'était son moyen à lui de se vider l'esprit, presque de se détendre, et donc, la bibliothèque était son refuge, tout comme il l'était pour Hermione. Ces derniers temps, il avait pris du retard sur ses devoirs à cause de Ginny en partie. Elle était passée avant ses études, chose qu'il s'était promis qu'elle ne se produirait jamais. Mais maintenant, il allait pouvoir de nouveau se concentrer sur ses études. Après tout, les examens étaient bientôt, et s'il voulait avoir une chance d'être prit dans son école de médicomagie, il allait devoir travailler plus. Et d'ailleurs, quand Hermione sortira de sa salle commune où elle est en train de planifier son mariage avec son fiancé, il pourrait peut-être la retrouver pour réviser ensemble. Elle était meilleure élève que lui, et son aide serait très utile. Finalement, il oublia de vérifier sa carte et resta de longues heures, seul à travailler dans la bibliothèque. Les autres élèves profitaient de leur dernier temps libre, avant le début des révisions pour leurs examens, dans le parc qui commençait à fleurir.  
Après un long moment, il décida de retourner dans son dortoir pour se reposer un peu. Il se leva et rangea ses affaires dans le silence de la pièce, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il leva les yeux et découvrit Ginny qui le fixait. La rouquine avait les cheveux en bataille et les yeux brillant. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se fixer, et Théodore s'avançât pour passer, mais Ginny le retint par le bras :  
\- Attends Théo, il faut qu'on parle.  
Il la regarda de nouveau. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, et il suffirait de se pencher un peu pour qu'il l'embrasse, cependant, malgré ses pensées, il n'en fit rien. Il sortit la carte et lui désigna une salle vide à l'étage en dessous. Sans une parole, ils s'y rendirent, et ce même silence persista durant quelques minutes après qu'ils aient refermé la porte à clé derrière eux. Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur un bureau, sans se regarder. Ginny se décida enfin à parler, d'une voix hésitante :  
\- Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. Je suis tellement désolée, mais je n'ai aucune excuse, je m'en veux tellement …  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Je ne suis pas lui, je ne le remplacerais jamais, je le sais très bien …  
Ginny sourit faiblement et posa sa main sur sa joue :  
\- Je sais que tu n'es pas lui, tu ne le seras jamais. Mais tu n'es pas un remplacent, tu es juste toi. Et tu comptes beaucoup pour moi …  
Nott se releva. La jeune femme paniqua et sentit des larmes pointer sur ses joues :  
\- Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi, ça ferait trop mal. Ne me laisse pas !  
Théo déposa un baiser sur son front et remis une mèche en place :  
\- ça va prendre un peu de temps Ginny …  
Elle sourit et se blottit contre lui. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle descendit dans la salle commune, Ron lui sauta littéralement dessus :  
\- Tu ne devineras jamais !  
\- Quoi ?  
Demanda Ginny las, mais quand même intriguée par l'excitation de son frère. Ron poursuivit, sous le regard aimant d'Hermione assise sur le canapé :  
\- Les recruteurs ont vu les enregistrements du match, et ils ont proposé des postes à certains des joueurs pour la prochaine saison. Et nous faisons partis des cinq sélectionnés !  
\- Mais c'est génial !  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer son frère dans ses bras. Elle demanda néanmoins :  
\- Qui sont les autres sélectionnés ?  
\- Il y a Megan Jones, Zabini et Anthony Glodstein. Ceux qui t'ont volontairement blessé et qui ont commis des fautes sur toi ont été punis.  
Ginny serra de nouveau son frère dans ses bras et serra même Hermione dans ses bras. Elle descendit dans la Grande Salle toute souriante, et alla ensuite fumer sa clope. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Nott la rejoigne dans le parc, mais elle sourit en sentant une cape se poser sur ses épaules :  
\- Tu vas attraper froid si tu ne te couvres pas …  
Elle lui sourit tendrement et le regarda s'asseoir sur la banc d'à côté. Elle s'assit contre lui et elle sentit sa main prendre la sienne. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à la sonnerie de Quidditch, de cours et autres choses futiles et partirent chacun de leur côté. Ils recommencèrent presque comme au début de leur relation : ils faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble, se retrouvaient plus tard dans la tour d'astronomie et se promenaient dans le parc durant de longues heures le week-end. C'était paisible et tranquille entre eux. Très vite, il commençât à faire chaud, et ils se retrouvèrent allongés dans le parc, à l'ombre d'un arbre. C'est là que Théodore lui offrit un cadeau encore plus spécial que les précédents : il lui tendit une grosse boite. Ginny l'ouvrit, et découvrit un adorable petit chaton au fond de la boite. Il dormait en boule et était tout roux tigré. Elle sauta sur Nott et l'embrassa passionnément, comme lors de leurs premiers baisers :  
\- Il est tellement adorable, tu es exceptionnel !  
Théodore sourit et caressa la chevelure rousse :  
\- Il m'a fait penser à toi quand je l'ai vu. Il s'appelle Rocky, mais tu peux changer son nom …  
\- Non, c'est parfait. Tout est parfait avec toi !  
Répondit-elle avant de le regarda amoureusement, et de l'embrasser de nouveau.

La boule de poil était une vraie teigne. Elle ne s'entendait avec aucun autre animal, faisait de nombreuses bêtises et dévorait tout ce qui était comestible et à sa portée. Mais Ginny l'adorait vraiment plus que tout. L'animal avait tissé des liens très forts avec elle. Et même s'il ne se laissait pas facilement approcher, il ne ronronnait qu'avec elle, et adorait dormir sur la poitrine de la jeune fille. Il avait le même caractère de feu que la jeune femme et c'est ce qui faisait qu'ils avaient une relation unique. D'ailleurs, elle l'emmenait presque partout avec elle, ou plutôt, il la suivait de partout où il le pouvait, même en cours.  
Théodore se félicitait de son cadeau. Il n'avait pas prévu de lui acheter un animal, mais quand il l'avait vu, il avait su. Ginny lui paraissait de nouveau heureuse et insouciante, et ça valait tout l'or du monde pour lui.  
Un samedi matin, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux allongés, nus, dans le canapé/lit de la salle sur demande, il lui demanda, tout en caressant sa joue :  
\- Est-ce qu'il y a une chance qu'un jour tu m'aimes ?  
Ginny, surprise, se redressa un peu, avant de poser sa tête sur le torse de son homme :  
\- Ne dis pas ça, tu sais très bien que j'ai des sentiments très fort pour toi, que tu es très important pour moi ! J'ai juste besoin de temps …  
Il embrassa le bout de son nez et lui sourit tendrement :  
\- Pour moi aussi tu comptes énormément, et pour mon père aussi même !  
Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et remonta en califourchon sur lui.  
Le bonheur à l'état pur, c'était ça, et elle le savait. Après tout, que pouvait-elle désirer de plus qu'elle n'avait pas ? Et puis, il fallait qu'elle commence à tourner la page, parce que sinon, elle le savait, elle allait le perdre. Il le fallait à tout prix qu'elle tourne la page, pour lui. Et il le méritait amplement.

* * *

 **Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Et de Rocky ?**

 **Bon, c'est un peu triste, parce qu'il ne reste qu'un chapitre, puis l'épilogue et c'est la fin ... A quoi vous attendez-vous pour ces derniers chapitres ?**

 **A mercredi :)**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Hello !**

 **C'est terriblement étrange, parce que c'est le tout dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, alors je suis un peu triste, parce que j'adore cette histoire, et que la publier ici, ça a permit de refaire vivre cette vieille histoire ...**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, et je m'excuse par avance car je pars en vacances vendredi, donc vous n'aurez pas l'épilogue avec une semaine, voire une semaine et demi ...**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

Le stresse était intense. A une semaine des examens, c'était une vraie panique. La bibliothèque était pleine d'élèves qui couraient dans tous les sens, les parchemins qui s'empilaient dans les différentes salles communes des maisons. Personne ne savait plus où donner de la tête. En effet, cette année, il y avait le double d'élèves qui passaient leurs examens de dernières années, et c'était une sacrée organisation.  
Ginny était paresseusement allongée dans l'herbe verte du parc, sa petite boule de poil rousse courant et jouant autour d'elle. Elle leva les yeux quand une ombre apparut devant elle :  
\- Ginny, mon cœur, tu ne penses pas à réviser un peu ?  
Elle sourit au blondinet et se redressa pour lui donner un baiser du bout des lèvres. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et sortit une pile de parchemins de son sac. Ginny haussa les sourcils :  
\- C'est quoi ça ?  
\- Bin, mes notes de révisions !  
Rocky sauta dans le tas de papier et commençât de jouer avec. Théodore protesta :  
\- Hey, boule de poil, laisse ça !  
\- Non, laisse-le un peu s'amuser ! Et puis, ça nous ferait du bien à nous aussi de se détendre !  
Devant les yeux doux de sa petite-copine, il céda et commençât à l'embrasser tendrement, tout en caressant ses bras nus. Puis, il se sépara d'elle et demanda :  
\- Gin', il faudrait que tu penses sérieusement à … comment dire … utiliser … ta baguette ? Les examens sont dans une semaine, et, enfin …  
Ginny se redressa et regarda Nott :  
\- Je le sais Théo, et je te jure que je fais des efforts, je l'ai même toujours sur moi, mais … enfin voilà.  
\- Tu sais très bien que la seule condition pour que tu sois prise dans une équipe de Quidditch, c'est que tu obtiennes de bons résultats à tes A.S.P. , et pour ça, tu as besoin de ta baguette …  
\- Promis, je vais essayer de réussir.  
Assure-t-elle en déposant un autre baiser sur les lèvres du garçon. Elle se blottit contre lui et regarde le ciel en silence. Ils n'ont pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce qu'ils pensent.

Ginny est à la bibliothèque. Elle devrait être concentrée sur ses livres et ses révisions à travers tous ce bruit, mais elle n'y arrive pas. Elle fixe les lignes qui deviennent vague et réfléchit. Elle pense à sa vie et à ce qu'elle sera, qu'a-t-elle vraiment envie de faire ? Que peut-elle faire ? Elle a besoin de sa baguette, elle le sait, c'est la clé pour son avenir. Mais elle n'y arrive pas. Et puis, même si elle connait par coeur la théorie, elle n'ait même pas sur de réussir la pratique. Et si malgré tous ses efforts, elle échouait ? Ça a été une année bien dure pour elle, et elle ne se sentait pas de revenir pour encore une nouvelle année à Poudlard, surtout seule, sans Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna et Théo. Elle n'avait donc plus vraiment le choix à présent. Elle songea à ses amis : Hermione avait toutes les portes ouvertes pour son avenir, il ne lui suffisait plus que de choisir. Ron avait été sélectionnée comme elle, et n'aurait aucun mal à réussir ses examens, surtout avec l'aide d'Hermione. Neville travaillait dur pour pouvoir être botaniste, et Hannah espérait être prise dans une école de commence sorcière. Quand à Théodore, il serait très certainement reçu à la faculté de médicomagie et pourrait faire tout ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé de faire. Mais elle, voulait-elle vraiment devenir joueuse de Quidditch pro ? Ce serait peut-être la solution, être tout le temps loin de tout le monde, ça la soulagerait peut-être un peu. Mais à long terme, cela ne lui ferait-il pas plus de mal que de bien ? Elle pourrait rester aussi, juste être avec Théo, et peut-être même être heureuse …  
Hermione frisait la crise d'hystérie : il lui restait encore des tonnes de révisions à faire, et sa robe de mariée ne serait pas prête pour le jour du mariage. Elle jura entre ses dents. Elle aurait mieux fait de laisser Madame Weasley et sa mère s'en occuper pour une fois. Elle marchait rapidement en direction du terrain de Quidditch : Ron lui avait fait découvrir que c'était un endroit très agréable pour réviser, non seulement parce qu'il n'y avait personne dans les gradins, tous occupés à la bibliothèque, mais aussi parce que le peu d'élèves insouciant qui jouaient au Quidditch ne faisait pratiquement pas de bruit. C'était très certainement l'endroit le plus calme de tout Poudlard.  
Ron l'y attendait déjà. Il avait deviné que sa fiancée irait ici pour travailler, et l'attendait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il lui lançât, coquin :  
\- Hermione, tu peux m'aider à réviser, j'ai un peu de mal dans la pratique !  
\- Bien sûr Ron, dans quelle matière tu veux qu'on travaille ?  
Demanda Hermione en souriant tendrement. Ron se rapprocha d'elle et murmura :  
\- Le sexe …  
Hermione prit d'abord un air sévère, et fit par se radoucir, répondant, joueuse :  
\- Je crois que je n'ai rien à t'apprendre dans cette matière là …  
\- Vraiment ? Tu permets que je vérifie ?  
Et sans attendre sa réponse, il l'entraîna dans les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch à l'abri des regards indiscrets …

Théodore errait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il ne savait pas trop où aller. Ginny révisait à la bibliothèque, et il ne voulait pas la déranger. Il s'ennuyait un peu. Un groupe de Gryffondor passa et lui lançât des regards haineux. Il n'y prêta pas attention et continua de traîner. Cela faisait un moment que personne ne s'en était pris à eux. Avec le couple gay, ils avaient été tranquille pendant un moment, mais il trouvait toujours ça louche quand on les regardait indifféremment. Mais bon, après tout, ils ne leur restaient qu'une semaine à tirer, et Poudlard serait loin derrière eux. Il finit par échouer dans la Grande Salle, où il s'installa pour grignoter quelques fruits. Alors qu'il lisait un bouquin à sa table, il entendit une chouette apporter un courrier. Il leva les yeux de son livre et eut à peine le temps de rattraper le morceau de parchemin qui lui était adressé. C'était de Ginny :

 _« Retrouve-moi à 23h dans la salle de métamorphose »_

Théodore sourit et rangea le papier dans sa poche. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de rendez-vous nocturne, ça leur ferait du bien.  
Il échangea un sourire avec Ginny durant le repas, mais n'eurent pas le temps de se voir. Théo se rendit au rendez-vous et arriva en avance, comme à chacun de leur rendez-vous. Quelques minutes plus tard, la rouquine se glissa dans la pièce et embrassa tendrement son copain. Ils se séparèrent et Ginny demanda :  
\- Pourquoi t'as voulu qu'on se retrouve là et pas à la tour d'astronomie comme d'habitude ?  
\- Mais c'est pas toi qui voulait qu'on se retrouve ici ?  
\- Non, c'est toi qui m'a envoyé un mot !  
\- Je comprends pas ...  
A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit. Il y eut d'abord plusieurs baguettes, avant qu'un groupe d'élèves ne rentrent dans la salle de classe. Théo se plaça automatiquement devant Ginny et sortit sa baguette. Ils furent entourés d'une dizaine d'élèves qu'ils reconnurent : Finnigan, Thomas, Parkinson, Greengrass, Chang, Edgecombe, Bulstrode, Davis et Corner. Durant un moment, personne ne parla ni ne bougea. Finalement, ce fut Nott et Davis qui lancèrent les premiers sorts, de défense et d'attaque. En même temps, Théodore poussa Ginny vers la sortie et cria :  
\- Cours !  
Ginny ne réfléchit pas et sortit de la pièce, suivi de près par Nott, qui couvrait leurs arrières. Elle ne savait pas où est-ce qu'ils devaient aller, mais tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il fallait qu'ils courent sans s'arrêter. Arrivés à l'angle du couloir, elle se retourna pour voir Théo et s'arrêta en le voyant : il venait de recevoir un sort et boitait. Elle fit demi-tour et alla le soutenir. Elle ne le lâcha pas et l'aida à avancer malgré ses protestations :  
\- Non Ginny ! Cours, laisse-moi !  
Elle ne répondit pas et continua d'avancer, en essayant d'éviter les nombreux sorts de ses poursuivants. Son esprit était embrumé et embrouillé, elle ne savait plus où aller. Elle finit par arriver dans un cul de sac. Théo était complètement épuisé, et ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps tous les deux sans défenses face à neuf sorciers visiblement en colère.

Elle se retourna et regarda ses adversaires arriver un par un. Certains avaient été distancés, mais ils ne mirent pas longtemps à tous les rejoindre. Ils étaient encerclés, aucune issue n'était possible. Le couple se serrait l'un contre l'autre, comme si c'était leur dernier moment en vie et ensemble. Ginny vit les baguettes se lever vers eux au ralenti, prêtes à lancer des sorts, quand un éclair de lucidité lui vint. Presque instinctivement, elle saisit sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean, et lançât un bouclier de protection lorsque le premier sort parti sur eux. Dans le feu de l'action, elle lançât plusieurs sorts, immobilisant et désarmant certains de ses duellistes, tout en se défendant. Leurs adversaires furent d'abord surpris et ils mirent un moment à réagir. Théodore aussi n'y crut pas durant un moment. Mais conscient que malgré tout, Ginny ne pourrait pas lutter seule face à neuf adversaires, il se redressa du mieux qu'il put et l'aida. Ensemble, ils désarmèrent un à un leurs adversaires et se protégèrent mutuellement. C'est à bout de souffle, et assis par terre pour Nott, qu'ils réussirent ensemble à immobiliser la dernière élève : Davis. C'était une Serpentarde peu commode : elle avait longtemps couru après Harry et avait été très dégoutée quand il s'était mis en couple avec Ginny. Après cela, elle s'était mise à haïr les Gryffondors plus que tout, en bonne Serpentarde, et avait reporté toute son affection et son amour sur Malfoy, avant de prendre pour cible à la fin de la guerre, Théodore. Elle était loin d'être la meilleure sorcière de son groupe d'agresseur, mais c'était de loin celle qui était le plus en colère et la plus hargneuse.  
Essoufflé, le couple reprit d'abord son souffle, mais toujours en surveillant leurs adversaires. Puis, Théodore demanda, en soufflant bruyamment :  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On ne peut pas les laisser là !  
\- On va chercher la directrice, c'est encore le mieux à faire …  
Elle tendit la main à Théo pour l'aider à se relever. Il saisit sa main, mais au moment de se relever, il poussa un fort gémissement, et tout en grimaçant de douleur retomba sur le sol :  
\- Ha ! Non Ginny, je ne peux pas bouger ...  
La rouquine commençât à être inquiète. Elle jeta sa baguette par terre, comme si c'était elle qui avait lancé les mauvais sorts sur son copain, et les mains tremblantes, souleva la cape du jeune homme. Elle découvrit sur la chemise blanche de l'uniforme une tache de sang qui grossissait à vue d'œil. Théodore avait du mal à respirer, et la rouquine commençait à paniquer. Le voyant, il lui saisit les mains :  
\- Gin', ma Ginny, calme-toi. Tout est finit, mais il faut que tu te calmes. Ecoute-moi, je ne peux pas bouger, et tu ne pourras pas me déplacer. Mais peut-être que si tu te sers de ta baguette …  
La jeune fille hocha hâtivement de la tête et prit en tremblant sa baguette. Merlin, qu'elle détestait la magie ! Elle tourna dans tous les sens sa baguette, mais ne sut quoi dire. C'était comme si les mots s'envolaient avant qu'elle ne les dise. De nouveau, le blondinet lui saisit les poignets :  
\- Mon amour, calme-toi. Respire à fond, tout va bien se passer.  
Il saisit son visage dans ses mains et la regarda dans les yeux :  
\- Regarde-moi. Je vais bien, tu vas bien, on va bien tous les deux. Voilà ce que tu vas faire : le mot de passe ma salle commune, c'est Sombral Draconis. Tu vas aller trouver Drago et Blaise, ils sauront quoi faire, d'accord ?  
\- Mais … et toi ? Je ne vais pas te laisser ici !  
\- Calme-toi mon cœur. Les cachots ne sont pas loin. Je vais envoyer des patronus et attendre que tu reviennes. Tout va bien se passer.

Ginny était loin d'être rassurée, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put, surement plus vite que jamais. Elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver Malfoy et Zabini, et ils ne mirent pas plus de quelques secondes à la suivre. La jeune femme était encore en état de choc, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se reposer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent de nouveau dans le couloir, il y avait Hannah Abbot et Neville auprès de Théodore. Ils étaient également en escapade nocturne lorsqu'ils avaient reçu le patronus de Nott, ce pourquoi ils étaient là avant Ron, Hermione et Luna. Hannah s'occupa de Ginny, pendant que les garçons alliaient leurs forces pour transporter Nott à l'infirmerie. Luna arriva au moment où ils partaient, et décida de rester avec les auteurs de cette attaque, le temps que la directrice arrive.  
Madame Pomfresh donna un calment à Ginny, et celle-ci ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'endormir, la main de Théodore toujours dans la sienne.  
Quant au Serpentard, lui, il souffrait le martyr. L'infirmière vit tout de suite qu'il avait une élongation et des blessures secondaire à la jambe, mais ce qui l'inquiéta un peu plus, c'était le poumon perforé et les côtes cassées durant le combat. Il comprit tout de suite que les prochaines heures allaient être très pénible pour lui, et fut soulagé quand même que Ginny dorme.  
Lorsqu'en début d'après-midi, Ginny se réveilla, l'infirmerie était vide, excepté le lit voisin au sien, ou plutôt même collé au sien, où se reposait Théodore. Elle soupira et essayât de ne pas pleurer. C'était dur de le voir là, allongé à côté d'elle. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

Elle avait dû s'assoupir, puisque quand elle se réveilla, Théodore la regardait et lui tenait la main. Elle se redressa brusquement et caressa du bout des doigts le visage de Nott. Celui-ci lui sourit tendrement en sentant la caresse sur sa joue. Ginny posa sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon et ferma les yeux. Elle aurait voulu de ce silence, juste contre lui, et ce, pour l'éternité. Cependant, Théodore parla :  
\- Gin' ?  
Elle enfouit un peu plus son visage dans le cou du garçon. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux rousse et embrassa le bout de son nez :  
\- Tu vas encore t'enfermer dans ton mutisme, comme à chaque fois ?  
\- Non.  
Répondit-elle simplement. Elle se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui du blond, mais ne réussit pas à parler.  
\- Tu as eu peur, pas vrai ?  
Elle hocha la tête, les yeux humides. Il caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts :  
\- Moi aussi j'ai eu peur. Mais tu m'as aussi impressionné. Tu es forte Ginny, tu as fait preuve de beaucoup de courage et de bravoure. Tu as utilisé la magie pour nous protéger, tu as rompu ta promesse, pour moi …  
Elle se pencha et embrassa Théodore, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, comme des millions de promesses. Quand elle se détacha de lui, elle sourit :  
\- J'ai de la chance, les A.S.P. ne sont qu'après-demain, maintenant que j'utilise la magie, ça devrait être plus facile !  
Le garçon sourit et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser encore et encore.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre ... Oui, je sais, vous aurez vraiment attendu jusqu'à l'épilogue pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Harry, Gnakgnakgnak, je suis cruelle !**

 **Je ne vous dis pas à dimanche malheureusement, mais à la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue, qui, j'espère vraiment, vous plaire ;)**


	20. Epilogue

**Hello !**

 **C'est très très bizarre, parce que c'est déjà la fin de cette histoire ...**

 **J'étais super contente de publier cette histoire, plusieurs années plus tard, et donc de la faire revivre ... En attendant, voici donc l'épilogue, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que le reste de l'histoire :D**

 **Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

Ginny entrelaçât ses doigts avec ceux de Théodore, et ensemble, ils montèrent dans le train qui devait les ramener à Londres.

Ils trouvèrent Hermione et Ron déjà installés dans un compartiment, des dizaines de parchemins autour d'eux. Quand ils passèrent, ils entendirent Hermione dire à Ron :  
\- Maintenant que les A.S.P. sont passés, il faut absolument qu'on finisse les préparatifs du mariage !  
\- Mais Hermione, on a encore deux mois !

Protesta le rouquin. Le couple poursuivit son chemin et passa devant un compartiment de Poufsouffle, où se trouvaient Neville et Hannah, ainsi que les amis de celle-ci. Ils continuèrent leur recherche d'un compartiment libre, et passèrent devant celui de Zabini et Malfoy. Ceux-ci les interpelèrent :  
\- Hey les amoureux ! Venez avec nous, il nous reste de la place !  
\- T'es sûr Zabini ?  
\- Pour toi, y aura toujours de la place !  
\- Blaise …  
Grogna Nott en lui lançant un regard noir. Ginny lui prit la main et le poussa sur la banquette, avant de s'assoir sur ses genoux.  
\- Alors Nott, tu penses avoir battus Granger aux A.S.P. ?  
\- J'en sais rien. Et toi Zabini, tu penses avoir réussi à avoir un moins autre chose qu'un troll dans une matière ?  
Ginny rit et Malfoy afficha un sourire moqueur. Malfoy demanda alors :  
\- Et toi Weasley, est-ce qu'il y a une chance qu'on te voie jouer en pro à la prochaine saison ?  
\- Je n'en suis pas sûre, j'ai aucune idée de mes résultats aux A.S.P. . Par contre, si t'as besoin d'une paysagiste, tu sais qui appeler !  
Répondit-elle en souriant. Ils continuèrent à discuter un moment, puis Zabini s'éclipsa pour aller aux toilettes. Théodore et Ginny décidèrent de sortir pour aller à la rencontre du chariot, pour que le jeune homme puisse prendre ses médicaments. Au moment de sortir, elle sentit Malfoy la retenir par le bras :  
\- Prend bien soin de lui Weasley. Et fais attention à toi aussi !  
La rouquine lui sourit et rejoint son copain dans le couloir. Ils s'achetèrent à manger et allèrent s'installer dans un compartiment déserté.

La jeune femme ouvrit une fenêtre et sortit une cigarette. Elle l'alluma avec son beau briquet, et Théodore lui sourit :  
\- Tu l'utilises toujours.  
\- On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes. Et puis, j'aime tout ce qui vient de toi.  
Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et il se leva pour la prendre par les hanches. Il déposa des baisers dans son cou, et Ginny finit en vitesse sa clope. Elle caressa le torse de son copain, tout en faisant attention à ne pas appuyer sur ses blessures encore récentes. Elle murmura contre ses lèvres :  
\- Tu crois qu'on peut ... ?  
Il la regarda avec des flammes dans les yeux et verrouilla le compartiment, tout en tirant les rideaux, d'un coup de baguette.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Ginny était allongée sur la banquette et traçait cette fois les cicatrices de son homme, bien qu'elles soient bien moins nombreuses que les siennes. Elle souffla sur ses cheveux et se pencha sur l'oreille de Nott :  
\- Tu peux me le dire. S'il te plait, dis-le-moi …  
Il l'embrassa tendrement et demanda :  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour que je puisse te répondre comme tu le mérites, comme je le dois.  
Il sourit tendrement et se redressa pour lui dire enfin :  
\- Je t'aime.  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime Théo.  
Elle l'embrassa passionnément. Théodore avait toujours su que quand elle lui dirait ces mots pour la première fois, ce serait sur l'oreiller, avec un câlin.

Arrivés en gare, Théodore hésita un instant, et la retint par le bras avant de descendre :  
\- Attend Ginny. C'est la dernière fois qu'on descend de ce train. Autant que toutes les choses dont on ne veut plus reste ici, non ?  
Ginny plongea son regard dans le sien, et essaya de deviner où il voulait en venir. Mais elle le savait très bien. Ne disant rien, Nott l'emmena dans un compartiment vide et la fit assoir, avant de lui caresser tendrement la joue et de demander :  
\- Ma Ginny, finissons-en avec cette sale histoire. Qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé à Harry ?  
En temps normaux, Ginny aurait eu peur de formuler ça à voix haute. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Une page était en train de se tourner, et elle n'avait plus peur, puisqu'elle n'oublierait pas :  
\- Il est juste sorti m'acheter du lait. Et il n'est jamais revenu. Je l'ai cherché pendant plusieurs jours avant d'apprendre qu'il avait été renversé par une voiture moldu. Personne n'a jamais pu l'identifier et personne ne savait qui il était. Mais je me suis quand même arrangée pour qu'il soit enterré près de ses parents. Sa tante m'a beaucoup aidé, elle a été là pour moi ... Mais il est partit. Il m'a laissé seule, il ... il est mort parce que je voulais juste ... du lait ...  
\- Je suis sûr que tu sais que tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour lui.  
\- Oui, je sais. Et puis, il est temps de tourner la page, maintenant, je suis avec toi.  
Dit-elle en souriant et en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux du garçon.

Ils descendirent tous les deux du train, main dans la main et fiers. C'était une nouvelle histoire qui s'écrivait pour eux. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps leur histoire durerait ni s'ils seraient heureux ensemble, encore moins où ils allaient, mais c'était quand même un avenir plein de promesses qui s'offrait à eux. Après tout, ils avaient toute la vie devant eux, et qui sait ce que l'avenir leur réservait !

Avant de franchir une dernière fois le mur magique, ils se regardèrent et Ginny demanda :  
\- Ensemble ?  
\- Ensemble !  
Confirma Théodore en lui prenant la main. Ils entremêlèrent leurs doigts, et c'est ainsi qu'ils continueraient d'avancer. Les doigts entremêlés.

* * *

 **Voilà, je sais pas trop quoi dire, mais je suis super contente d'avoir fini cette histoire !**

 **Bon, normalement, là, c'est le moment où vous me laissez pleins de reviews en me disant tout ce que vous avez pensé de l'histoire ;)**

 **J'étais super contente de partager cette histoire avec vous, à la base, quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire, ce devait être sous forme de "comédie musical", mais j'ai très vite décidé de d'abord écrire l'histoire, puis de la convertir en comédie musicale, mais finalement, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le temps de le faire ...**

 **Maintenant que cette histoire est terminée, je vais continuer de publier d'autres histoires, là, je vais publier une petite histoire "Tâches de sang", sur Ginny et Drago, c'est une histoire très courte et sombre ... En attendant, je continue de poster mes autres histoires, "Nous,ensemble ?" qui a beaucoup de succès sur le couple Drago/Ron/Harry, et aussi mon histoire chouchoute, "Malfoy Innocent, Malfoy Amoureux", sur Ginny et Drago ( oui, vous avez compris que j'adore Ginny ^^).**

 **J'espère vous recroiser sur d'autres histoires, et merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu :D**


End file.
